Misaki's First
by BunnnyBoy
Summary: A new beginning to how our dear Misaki meets his master... AkihikoXMisaki, HirkokiXNowaki, ShinobuXMiyagi... YAOI WARNING! Too sexy for children
1. Chapter 1: Misaki's First

Misaki's First 

It was a day that would end with a night, full of wrenching depression. I had slept in the arms of sadness ever since I found out that Takahiro; my Takahiro, my best friend, the one I had been in love with for _so_ many years, was to marry another. He was to marry a woman. I told myself once I got to his house, I would be happy for him –or at least pretend to be. I would say nice things about the girl he would soon marry. When inside I hated her more then the she-devil she was, for taking my beautiful Takahiro away from me. Tonight was the bachelor party, so I wouldn't have to worry about killing the bitch that stole my Takahiro away. Perhaps I could win him back… No, he wasn't like that, he didn't love other men; he didn't _make love _to other men. He was straight, and he would probably stay that way.

My hands tighten on the wheel of my red sports car. It's sunset outside and I can imagine me and Takahiro together. Outside on a hill, being bathed by the sunset. Takahiro's naked body gleaming like red and orange jewels as I make love to him. A lump is created in my pants as I pull into the driveway of Takahiro and his little brother's house. I inspect the "lump". It's not big enough to come to release, but it's also just small enough to not notice it. I walk up to Takahiro's house, the warm turn on brushing against my legs and pants as Takahiro's face appears from behind the door. A small squirt of semen takes residence in my boxers, just at the sight of him.

Nii-chan opens the door to a man, a man I've seen drive out of our driveway a time or two before, after school. He's tall and has silver hair. His hair is strange yet, beautiful… What am I saying? He has pretty pale skin and lavender eyes. Eyes that hold many secrets, secrets not even I can translate. He's firmly built, his body visibly toned, even from under the nice suit he wears, decorated with a dark red tie. He reeks of money and riches… But the weird thing I find about him is the face he has when he sees Nii-chan. He suddenly looks like he's been pleasured just at the sight of my elder brother. A face that makes my cheeks go crimson as Nii-chan lets the man in. the man, Usami Akihiko, shakes my hand, his eyes almost seeming to question the reason I'm blushing. He gives me a slight smile when he seems to know why I'm blush… NO! It's because of your pleasure face!... if that's any better. Oi, I don't like men! And I especially don't have a fancy for you!

...

It's been a couple hours ever since the party started. Now all the men are sitting around the coffee table, playing poker. Everyone except me. All of the men are also drunk… Everyone except me… I'm still too young to drink, being only 18 and all. So I help myself to some almond covered pocky, as I watch their boring game of cards.

I've been sitting in the living room, with the men, but keeping my distance, sitting on one of our leather easy chairs; my legs over one of the armrests. Akihiko has been staring sat me for a while now. His smirk when he shook my hand and the face when he saw my brother, swimming around my perverse, teenage mind. And I can feel a certain area of mine getting har-… OH MY GOD! I jump out of the chair, looking down at my gray colored pants and… it's there… oh God, you can SEE what's in there. I look up at Akihiko who I remembered had been watching me and… his eyes are on the same place mine had been. I feel my entire face go hot as his eyes raise up to mine, a smirk twisting his attractively shaped lips.

I make a beeline for the back-door. Once I get there I head for the woods… or anywhere private really.

The woods are always cool and even fresher at night then in the day time. An owl welcomes me –as he always does when I decide to visit- to the wood. I stop and stare –as I always do. This part of the wood is just that amazing and breath-taking. No matter how many times you come to this spot… you're never use to its beauty. It's and opening, a canopy of trees doesn't block your view from the star fill sky. A vacancy of trees is replaced by luscious grass as green as the stars are bright. Then I remember the reason to why I'm here.

I unzip my pants, about to feel myself up, when I hear a twig break from behind me… I turn to my intruder, forgetting about my unzipped trousers. It's… Akihiko.

"Usami-sama… I." I'm about to say more until I fallow to where his eyes are… Right on my cock… at least it's still partly covered by my boxers.

"Oh, I…" as I begin to zip my pants, my back is pushed against a tree, my wrists locked in one of Akihiko's long fingered hands. Fingers that I'm sure feel like heaven… GAH! WHAT AM I SAYING! He's a man!

I let out a grunt when I hit the tree, my back bending at the harsh contact, the bark digging into my skin.

"Usami-sama, what are yo-." I'm cut off by his lips… WHAT THE HELL!

I try to get my hands from the firm hold he has on them, but with no luck. His tongue flicks my lip, a small moan escaping me, my eyebrows furrowed. He devours my lips with his big mouth, a mouth I can't help, but imagine devouring a different area… an area lower then the one it is occupied with… What the hell am I thinking…?

He flicks my lip again, this time gaining access to the inside of my mouth. His free hand starts at my chest -while his tongue dominates mine- teasing my covered nipple with his finger. His hand trails down my torso until his fingers brush against my…

My eyes widen my mouth letting out a loud moan as he grabs my cock through my boxers.

"N-no, you can't."

His lips part from mine as he slides past my boxers, his cool hand beginning to pump my bare dick. He stares into my eyes, as I begin to moan at his tantalizing touches. He starts the pumps slow and steady then they become faster and unexpected.

"You look so tasty, Misaki," He purrs out my name, "I just want to eat you all up."

He lets go of my hands as he continues pumping me, rubbing the tip of my cock, feeling the warm pre-cum run over and down his thumb.

He pulls my shirt off me, trailing hot kisses down my torso, allowing himself a lick at my hard nipple. He continues to kiss my body until he's made it to my shaft, and takes it in his hot mouth, licking my tip for a moment.

"Ahhh… Akihiko… I mean… AH!" His teeth graze my shaft, the lightest touch.

As he deep throats me his bottom lip grazes my balls, a shiver going up my spine a scream of pleasure ripping through my lips.

His hands are on the rim of my pants, he begins to push them down all the way.

"No… Usami-sama, I don't want to go any furTHER!" I scream as I climax in his mouth, him greedily eating up all my scared seed.

"Misaki!" I hear my brother's voice, yelling from the balcony of our house, calling me to come back.

Both me and Akihiko's head jolt toward Nii-chan's voice.

Akihiko helps me with my clothes. And just as I'm about to walk away he kisses me, long and hard.

"Don't think this is over, my dear, Misaki." His gruffly low voice says, staring deep into my eyes.

I gulp, a blush coming up my neck.

I had just caused Nii-chan's little brother to orgasm into my mouth and he tasted delicious. Better then I had expected. Now I just wanted to taste _every inch _of this boy's body. This boy so much younger than I.

I watch Misaki's body as he walks in front of me, going towards his house. Small, slenderly built, his ass small and round. He looks so scrumptious with the milky moon bathing him in its light. I just want to reach out and take him right here. I want to steal his innocence and corrupt his small, sexy body. I want to lick and touch every part of him until he screams my name. I want to move inside of him.

He has green orbs for eyes, eyes full of innocents waiting to be stolen, _shall_ be stolen. By me.

Takahiro looks surprised when he sees us coming out of the woods together, then smiles slightly. I smirk, imagining what could be going through Misaki's mind and what Takahiro is probably thinking. Their thoughts are both painfully different of course.

When we get into the house, all the other men are gone, but… Takahiro's fiancée is here.

"Ah, Akihiko, you haven't met my fiancée yet have you?"

I force a smile to my lips.

"No, not yet." There's an edge on my voice, but only I can hear it.

"This is Kajiwara Manami, my fiancée." Takahiro wraps his arm around the bitch, my back instantly stiffening. I can see the questions in Misaki's eyes.

"It's very nice to meet you." I force another smile, bowing slightly to her.

"Akihiko." Takahiro says his voice so sexy to my ears.

"Hmm?" I say too dazed by Takahiro and too transfixed on the delicious taste still clinging to my tongue to speak words.

"We were wondering if maybe you could take Misaki for a while, that's why I was so happy to see you two become better acquainted."

_Better acquainted?_ Oh you have no idea my dear Takahiro. I see Misaki go beat red as I steal a glance at him.

"Would you be all right with that? It's completely fine if you aren't."

"Nii-chan I-." Misaki is about to say is disapproval when I interrupt him.

"Of course he can stay with me; I would love to have him. He's a charming young man." I look over at Misaki raking my eyes over his slender body, being sure the "young man" notices my sexual stare, which causes him to blush an even deeper shade of red. He's adorable.

"Great! I'll drop him off tomorrow."

"Ok." _Great, I can't wait to make a hot, sweaty, sticky mess of your little brother, my dearest, heartbreaking Takahiro._

Nii-chan took me to Akihiko's house after school, after he took me by the store to get some food for me, so I didn't have to eat all of Akihiko's. Nii-chan told me what he expected of me, and how I should act around the rich, novelist. I hadn't known he wrote until today…

I thought about asking Nii-chan why he was best friends with a gay man, but then it would raise suspicion of how I found out and that would be purely humiliating, not to mention an embarrassment for Nii-chan. So I kept my, no longer virgin lips shut.

When I got to Akihiko's house I ended up having to let myself in, because _someone _wasn't up yet… God, how late can you sleep on a _weekday_?

…Oh… My… God… Shall I tell you, just how… freaking big his house is? Nah, I have no talent at the description of such things.

I go and sit on one of his amazingly plush couches, bouncing up and down for a moment, admiring the feather stuffed couch cushions.

As if it was out there, just for me to look at, a leather covered book sits out, right in front of me, sitting on the mahogany coffee table. I reach out for the book, my instinct telling me it's a journal, and shouldn't be read by anyone, but its maker, but…

I open the book to a random page and land on something quite intriguing…

_September 11_

_Is it possible for Takahiro to look more beautiful then he already does? No, for if he did all may die of his beauty_

I blink a couple times at the words. What the hell? I open it to another random page.

_ October 8_

_I saw Takahiro today. We went to watch a movie together, he had no idea how much of a date this seemed like to me. Naïve little Takahiro._

_As we sat together in the movie theatre it took all my will not to hold his hand and all my being not to fuck his delicate body after the movie had ended._

My eyes widen at the last sentence… Oh God, Akihiko is in love with my brother!

I open the book to another random page.

_November 1_

_ I love Takahiro, more than life!_

Yep, that sealed the deal. Then what was that last night?

I opened to yesterdays entry, after the party.

_December 26_

_ I do believe I've found a new love interest. _

What? Who? There was nothing left to the entry so I had no idea who the new "love interest" was.

Just as I begin to think harder –or try- a hand goes around my wrist and I instinctively drop the journal. I'm led up some stairs until I'm in a bedroom infested with child's toys. I'm thrown on a bed in the middle of the room, the bed being huge and just slept in. I'm thrown on my back and able to see that Akihiko has done this as he crawls on top of me.

"Hello, my new little sex kitten." He says, a purr lacing his long tongue. A gruff, low, fucking sexy purr, that sends electricity down my spine… NO, NO, NO! This isn't happening! I'm _NOT_ gay!

"Get off!" I say in a voice that threatens a challenge.

"I always have enjoyed a challenge."... Damn him.

His eyes move over me sexily, then retreat back to my emerald eyes.

His eyes… They're like liquid fields of lavender. His hand slides onto my cheek, his fingers cool and so long… and you know what they say about long fingers? The thought makes me shiver.

"Misaki, you read my journal, surely you know that means you must be punished?"

Before I'm even able to answer he tugs my shirt off. I gasp as he licks the front of my hips, trailing his long, hot tongue back up to my lips where he opens my mouth with his tongue, inspecting every nook and cranny of my mouth, trying to slide his tongue down my throat.

"Ahh, nnh… Ak... hiko." I say his name as my pants make their decent off me, snapping me back to reality.

"NO! Stop!" I say trying to push him away, trying to deny the fact that I'm turned on and already starting to get wet.

"Misaki, fall into me, let me fly you to my heaven."

"N… I… can… 't." I say, my words spread out as he kisses my neck and finishes the stripping of my pants.

I hadn't even noticed his shirt was off until his naked body rubs against mine.

"Ahhhhhhhhnnnnhhh."

My boxers and his are to come off next. His mouth travels to my nipple after he's done teasing it with his finger. He sucks on my taught nipple, then bites it gentle, gaining a small yelp from me. He goes back to kissing my mouth, our wet tongues battling each other, his delicious taste making my saliva increase, but he doesn't seem to mind, he seems to get more into it, taking it as encouragement.

We're both naked as he grinds against me, gently, our erections making contact. His hand, that isn't in my hair, glides down my side until it meets my butt. His long finger gently goes past my butt cheeks, a whimper coming from me, as I wrap my arms around his firm body. His finger goes into my so gently and slowly, I can make simple note of his wantings not to hurt me.

My hand glides down his back until it's at his hip; I go to the front and grab his cock, pumping him as he opens me up and as we continue to kiss each other. He inserts another finger, making a siccioring motion. He groans as I tickle his balls, the sensitive ornaments giving him breathtaking pleasure. He pulls his lips away a small trail of saliva, connecting to both of our mouths.

He flips me over so I'm now on my stomach, he pulls me up until we're spooning and grabs hold of my crying cock.

"Misaki, this may hurt a little bit. I'm going to be gentle, are you ready?" His voice is full of lust; I have a thought in my head that he might continue even if I was to say no, but there was no way I would ever say no at this moment…. What am I saying?

"Yes, Akihiko." I say, my voice is small and timid.

He pumps my dick with his hand just as slowly as he enters me.

"ahh… AHH!" I say as his long dick seems to be never ending.

"Oh… god." I say, no more then a whisper, my head going back slowly. I look up at the ceiling, tears coming to my eyes, as he finishes his entrance.

The feeling of his pulsing cock in me is foreign and strange, but something buns in me that gives me pleasure.

He slides out slowly, then back in, pumping me as he does it.

"Nnnmmm… Aki…" He begins to go faster, the feeling building up, his cock twitching inside me, the feel of something so large, is so exhilarating, so delicious.

"Ahhh, Misaki… You're soo.. so… ah… tiiiight." He sounds completely drunk in lust, his speed increasing by the second.

We moan in time, our moans filling the room.

"AAAHHhhnnnnnnuuuhhAH."

"Fuuuck yeess."

He moves so fast inside me and around my cock. I spray into the sheets and he sprays into me. A gasp rips through my chest at the feel of his hot seed, washing my insides.

I flipped over onto my back; a kiss is placed on my cheek, just before I drift into the undetermined dreams of sleep, only to be met there by Akihiko.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me if you guys want more, because otherwise, I won't be continuing. I know the sex wasn't the best, but… Hey I'll try better next time:)… no continuing unless I get 5 requests to do so… probably won't continue:).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Sex Kitten

Misaki's First

Chapter 2

I woke up in a room… A room completely and utterly… not my own. I felt the panic rise in my chest, as I remembered where I was and what had just… happened… Oh God… I just… I just…

"NO!" I scream out in agony, my fingers curled, my head thrown back… Where was Akihiko?

I turn my head this way and that, after I've finished with my unsightly, and quite unnecessary, screech.

He's not here in the room. _strange. _I think to myself, seeing as how he slept in until three yesterday…

I jump out of the bed, only to be nipped at by the chilly air swimming around the room, and met with the unseemly reality that my encounter with a sex _god_, truly happened. The fact that my virtue of virginity has been taken away, is a truly shocking reality… Especially since it wasn't with a woman… but it sure did feel heavenly.

My body is completely bare, once the blanket is off; I'm naked, exposed to the walls of the bedroom that holds the smell of sex, a smell much welcomed in the morning. I find my clothes on the floor in various places, picking them up carefully, like they might burst in to flames as soon as I touch them.

Just as I get my boxers on, two warm arms wrap their way around my thin waist.

"GAH!" I yelp, as the arms embrace me tighter.

"Usami-sama! Let go of me!" I yell, pushing just hard enough to get away from him.

He smirks at me, a sexy little decoration, painting his face. What am I saying! God help me. His hands are on his hips, like he's accomplished something great… _like raping me maybe? _… I suppose I was completely willing. What's wrong with me?

"I made another entry to my journal… Care to see?" He says, holding the leather covered book out to me, keeping it just far enough away for it to be tempting, but easily to pull back away.

I take a gulp, putting on the rest of my clothes, hastily; suddenly feeling embarrassed to be half naked around him. I look down at the book then back at its owner.

"No… I think I'm good." I say reluctantly, not having the slightest idea of what he could have written, especially after the events of last night.

A swirling feeling starts in my stomach as I remember everything in full color… What will I tell Nii-chan?

"Suit yourself." He says, bending over about to plant a kiss on my lips, when I take a step backwards.

I step on something quite slick and fall, straight on my butt, a quick pain going up my abdomen… I blame this completely on Usami. The falling and that pain…

"Be careful." Usami says looking down at me, then exiting the room.

I rub my butt, standing up, then heading down the stairs. Usami is trying to reach something in the hallway closet, something a little too high for even someone as tall as him. He jumps once, twice… The movement reminding me of an animal, a rabbit.

"Usagi." I whisper the Japanese word for rabbit to myself, Usagi sounding a great deal like Usami.

I smile at the thought of him being a rabbit… SO CUTE! I shake my head, the fantasy going away.

I walk into the kitchen looking through the fridge… I feel kind of bad that I'm just staying here… free loading off him without giving him anything in return… oh wait… I am giving him things in return I'm giving him my… my… _my body._ My whole body shakes this time, my hand going into a fist in front of my face, a fierce look going into my eyes.

"I'll cook him food!" I say triumphantly, like this will solve all my problems.

I get out the celery, carrots, onions, eggs, shrimp, rice, and all the spices he has stored away in his pantry.

"Usagi-san, I hope you like shrimp stir fry, because that's what I'm feeding you!" I say this energetically, a little _too _energetically, my eyes in a fierce stare with the food, the butchers knife held high, then coming down… down, down, down! until it's in a dance of cutting vegetables. My freehand getting the stove ready, putting a frying pan on it, splashing in a bit of oil…

…

Misaki is a marvelous cook. He's also a marvelous sex-toy, so I really hit the jackpot… But he's also incredibly adorable. He's so amusing to watch, especially when I say something "naughty" to him. His face turns crimson, his whole body getting hot. I want to treasure him forever. I want him to be all mine, and only mine.

I watch him begin to finish off the rest of the food on his plate. His mouth smiling, his eyes shut, shielding away his beautiful emerald irises, also shielding away his sight, allowing me to look at whatever I wish of him. Suddenly he opens his eyes, food still held in his smooth cheeks. He tilts his head a bit, furrowing his eyebrows, swallowing the small bit of food.

"Usagi-san?" he asks his voice straightforward.

_I can't help myself. _

I reach over the table, so abruptly Misaki's chair falls back, me coming with him, my hand cushioning his boyish head.

"Akihiko!" He says, so startled his words jump away from the formal name he should address me by.

I try to kiss him, to feel his soft, pink lips against mine, but he backs away from me, turning his face, but I'm still on top of him. My legs squeeze his waist slightly, but not hard enough to bruise, or even hurt him. Each of my hands grabs one of his wrists, holding me to the ground. His mouth is slightly parted, his eyes closed, waiting for my lips to form to his. I know he expects it. Just as my lips are only a wisp away, I get up from him, letting him free.

He gets up from the ground, his fists held tight, his small shoulders shaking a bit.

"Baka… Usa-." He's about to say something more, but I silence him, by running my hand through his hair, rubbing his head, like a master does to a dog.

Misaki's angry expression changes to shock once more.

"I won't make you do anything you don't wish to do." I say with an apathetic sigh as I light my cigarette, already placed in my mouth.

"You just have to tell me stop," I pause for a moment, taking the cig out of my mouth to blow out a puff of smoke, "and mean it." I say, looking then at Misaki.

His hand is in a loose ball resting right under his collar bone, a strange frown on his face.

"I… I never agreed to any of this!"

I smirk slightly.

"I seem to recall you saying to me 'yes Akihiko', your face and the sound of your voice something I will never forget of that moment." Misaki's face goes bright red at the memory of his actions and words.

As he's looking away from me, a pout decorating his adorable face, I wrap an arm around him, brining him in close to me.

"Usagi…" He says absently, his hands going on my chest, trying to push away from me. He blushes at the feel of my firm chest.

I put his back to the nearest wall, my thigh and knee going between his legs, he flinches at my movement.

"Usagi-san… Stop."

I sigh once more, allowing him to go.

…

What the hell _was _that? I hadn't expected Usagi-san to do anything like that… After he tried to steal yet another of my kisses, I found it a good time to take a bath, to calm myself, of the recent activities… how wrong I was.

Just as I'm heading over to the bathroom there's a knock on the door.


	3. Chapter 3: Wet Dreams

Misaki's First

Chapter 3

I look towards the door, and as I realize Usagi isn't going to be getting it, I head over toward it. I put the towel around my neck, like one of those swimmer people, unlocking the door then opening it. There's a man standing behind it, his eyes closed as I open it. He has light brown hair, and is hardly taller than me, his skin tanner than my own.

"Usami-san, you left your shirt at my house last…" He trails off after his eyes have opened, and are glued on me, his mouth turning into a slight scowl.

"Who the hell are you?" He asks, even though his voice calm and normal, he sounds threatening.

My eyes widen, my body quickly bending into a slight bow, noticing him as an elder. My arms are stiff at my sides.

"Misaki Takahashi, sensei." I address him by teacher, seeing as how it would be rude to not address him as anything.

The man goes stiff at my last name, as if he knows it.

"Where's Akihiko?" He says, skipping other questions and the process of telling me his own name.

"Umm, I'm not sure. Is there something you'd like me to give to him?" I ask, trying my hardest to be polite.

The man is about to say something when he looks at something standing behind me.

"Hiroki? What are you doing here?" The voice of Akihiko goes through the air, talking to the stranger: Hiroki.

Akihiko comes up behind me, his presence so close I can almost feel him. His breath runs over my neck as he breathes, gooseflesh spreading over me like a disease..

"I just came to drop off your shirt. You left it after we… You left it." Hiroki's cheeks go pink, the color not as noticeable as mine always is.

"Ah, thank you for bringing it back to me."

The shirt is perfectly straight and pressed, not a single wrinkle in it. Akihiko inspects it for a moment, as if he doesn't believe it to be his.

"Did you wash it?" Akihiko asks, almost sounding amused that Hiroki would do such a thing.

Hiroki's cheeks go even pinker.

"What? You kidding me? Sometimes you're such an idiot!" Hiroki still hasn't looked Akihiko in the face.

Akihiko reaches out and pats Hiroki's head… Something in me feels hurt, betrayed for some reason. I have not a clue for the reason why.

"Thank you." Akihiko says again, smiling.

"Uhh," Hiroki says backing up, reluctantly, "Whatever, I've got to go, I don't have time to talk to you." and with that Hiroki walks away, his body stiff, his face still pink.

Akihiko watches him for a moment, then shuts the door, looking at me, trying to figure out what I'm thinking.

"Who was that?" I ask, a hint of poison sounding in my voice.

Akihiko raises one eyebrow.

"Hiroki Kamijou, an old friend of mine. He teaches Japanese Literature at Mitsuhashi College."

I almost gasp at the fact that Hiroki teaches at the university I wish to go to… Even though I'm probably too much of a dumbass to get in.

"What's wrong, Misaki?" A shiver runs through my body; I can't stand how sensual he sounds when he breathes my name.

"Nothing… I've just always wanted to go to that university… Annnyway, I'm taking a bath." I say speed walking toward the bathroom…

The bathroom is… huge! It might even be bigger than Usagi-san's _bedroom_! The bathtub is more like a small, in ground pool, a tiny waterfall like thing coming out of the wall.

The floor is marble, a fluffy, round gray carpet at the stairs of the bathtub. The toilet is like a normal toilet, besides the two buttons on the top instead of a handle to flush it.

The sink is a bowl with a drain, not connected to the wall, sitting on a board on the wall, a spout peeking out from the wall.

The bathroom is beautiful… I let my clothes slide off me, then allowing my foot to graze the water to check the temperature. It's nice and warm. I step in, stair by stair.

Its all to my waist besides a small shelf in one of the corners, that would cover me in water if I just laid flat.

I go under the water closing my eyes, holding my breath, listening to the quiet rush of the waterfall hitting the bath.

Once I'm unable to hold my breath any longer, I come up and am met with the strangest thing… the bare chest of a man.

My eyes travel up the firm chest and taught nipples, the attractive collar bone, the thick neck, strong jaw line, and continue up until I'm met with a pair of lusty, lavender eyes.

"Usagi-," I'm cut off by his lips, ceiling mine.

His hands wrap around my bare torso, one hand placed at the small of my back and the other on my butt... which is also bare.

I push on his chest, trying to get away, desperately trying, but his arms just tighten around me, pressing us together. His body is hotter than the water, his mouth even hotter.

This strong muscle, that's his tongue, pushes past my lips, jabbing_ my_ tongue, encouraging it to do the same. His cock lightly brushes mine. I moan into his mouth.

At the sound of my pleasure sounding voice, I snap back into the thought that I had thought not to do this again. I push once more against him. He had been too sidetracked, too doused in me to keep his grip so I was able to push away, sending me back, my body hitting the water.

…

Misaki had pushed away, falling into the water. I thought in my head that I'd let him go again and stop pursuing for the day and try again tomorrow, but… not this time, I wanted him too bad this time, I need more.

I go under the water, fishing Misaki out. I put his back to the wall where the small waterfall spits its water. My back receives the water that falls from the wall. We're housed in, in a canopy of water.

His hair is wet, weighed down, going into those beautiful eyes of his. I swipe the hair from his face, that wonderful face of his.

He opens his eyes to me, pure innocence pouring from them, as if I hadn't already stolen the innocence he had. My hands take position on the wall, on either side of him, so he has no hope of escaping. No hope of ever getting past my muscular arms.

His eyelashes are clumped together, looking darker from the water… He's so… adorable.

My head falls to his neck, where my lips latch on.

"Nnh… Usagi-san." He says trying to push away once more.

His neck is wet and hot, I can feel his pulse against my lips. His heart is beating so fast I can't even keep up with it.

I put my hand on the side of his head, the opposite side of which I lick and suck his neck. I nip his neck momentarily, earning a small yelp from my victim.

Suddenly my slow, "sweet" pace runs out and I need to touch him… everywhere.

My mouth goes down his shoulder, kissing his arm all the way till his hand. I lick his finger then attack his lips, demanding entry, which he reluctantly gives.

My hand slides down him, running over his smooth flesh, my nails very so slightly grazing his skin. I feel him shiver at my touch.

"No… usagi... we can't." He yelps as my finger goes into him, ignoring the fight his tight walls put up. My finger fights past them, until I've gone in deep, inspecting his glorious ass. I pull my mouth from him as I slide past my second finger, properly preparing him for what's to come. His eyes are closed, his cheeks pink.

"Look at me, Misaki." I say his name huskily, knowing it kills him when I say his name so sexily.

He shakes his head no.

My other hand that isn't seeping into him, grabs his slim cock.

"Ahh." Misaki says at the contact.

I turn Misaki around, continuing the feeling of his dick. I don't pump, I stroke and touch, allowing my hand to rub against his balls a few times. I bite his shoulder, then begin to rub my cock just as I rub his. After I've gone hard and after I've heard enough of Misaki's delicious pleas and moans to make myself come with only that I line my cock up with his tight, wonderful ass.

This isn't like that other night, he's experienced this now. I slide into him, my hands on his waist, savoring the feel of his walls closing, tightly, around my crying muscle. My head goes back, my eyes closed at the feel of his hot hole. His cries of pain and pleasure turning me on even further than I had been.

"Ahh," I begin, leaning into him, my mouth meeting the back of his ear, "Misaki, you're wonderful," I say then biting his cartilage softly.

He whimpers slightly. I move out of him, then reenter, out, in, out in.

"Mm." I hear myself moaning.

He opens more for me.

"Ahh… Usag…I"

I pump his cock in time with my thrusts, thrusts that leave us screaming in pleasure. The hot water around us only making this more exotic and pleasurable as I fuck my beautiful Misaki.

"Akihiko," Misaki gasps out as I slide into him, hard and fast, "I can't… hold it in." He says timidly, asking for release.

"I'll help you." I breathe out lustfully, wanting to feel his sticky seed on my wet hands.

The last stroke is tight and fast, a scream ripping through Misaki's small body, spilling his delicious seed into my hand, running through the water.

I bring my hand out of the water before all the semen is off my hand and lick the rest off…

"Mmm." I say, imagining the cute blush spreading over Misaki's perfect face.

One last thrust is all I need to push me over the edge; I fill Misaki with my white cream. He gasps, going partially limp on the wall.

"No them." I grunt as I pull myself from him.

"It's time to clean you up." I say an evil glint going across my features.

Misaki's head turns, slowly, towards me, in robotic movements.

"N-n-no, that's fine, I can do it m-myself." He says, an attempt at no further orgasms, even though I know he loves it.

I smirk at him.

"You know you want it… Misaki."

As I knew: red spreads over his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! All of you have really encouraged me to keep going and I hope you guys liked this! I've been thinking that maybe I should put in the other couples (HirokiXNowaki and maybe MiyagiXShinobu) but I'd like to know what you guys think before I do so! Of course, it will be different ways they meet and all that junk, just as I did the whole thing with Akihiko and Misaki! Review, in hope of further chapters ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: No Love For Me

Misaki's First

Chapter 4

I walk away from Usami's house, my shoulders slumped forward, thinking about that boy, Misaki, who was with my Usami. How Misaki is the younger brother of that bastard Takahiro.

But not only do I think of Misaki, but also… I think about having sex with Usami, How I did that with him, how we pretended like I was Takahiro and how, it wasn't until after we did, that I realized I would never get Usami for myself.

That he'd never love me. He'd always love another, I had no chance of ever winning him. I had sex with the man for God's sake! How else could I ever express how much I love him? How much _want _him?

My life is to be lived alone, without Usami, as that little brat or that dickhead, Takahiro, gets him. My head rises slightly, scowling at my surroundings. A hate fills me, a hate that has always _so_ _easily_ possessed me, any time I think of Usami not being mine.

I slam the side of my fist into the brink building standing by me, my head bowing down, my eyes watching the gray ground.

I lift my head slowing, my fist staying at the boarder of this building, a building full of lovers, people that will always have each other. My scowl of an expression changes to despair. _How could such a flawed, hateful person ever have someone so utterly perfect, so wonderfully loving? No… they can't, that's why I can never have him. _

…

After I had taken my bath… Ok, after me and Akihiko had taken _our_ bath I ran to the guest bedroom, -where I was staying for the moment- locking myself in, my towel covered body sliding down the door until I met the floor. I couldn't stop thinking about Akihiko, what he had done to me. Something I always had been taught to be a disgrace was now the most beautiful, pleasurable thing I'd ever come in contact with.

I rest the back of my head to the door, my towel dropping around me, goose bumps taking residence on my exposed flesh. My eyes close, thinking back to after Akihiko had finished washing me… I jumped from the hot water and sprinted for my room, as he smirked to himself, leaning his back to the wall, looking all too pleased for such actions. But then again… Deep down, I was quite pleased with him as well.

_What the hell am I thinking? HE'S A MAN! I'M A MAN! It's not natural! _Just as I try to convince myself I'm not in… not in great _like _with him –there's no way I'm in love with him… I think- I can't help but imagine his smooth, muscularly broad shoulders and sweetly lean body.

I catch myself drooling and soon after my eyes go wide at what's happening to my… lower regions.

A moan, so soft it's hardly audible, escapes my lips as my boner and mind work together to make my body long for Akihiko. For Akihiko's lips and for his tantalizing, wondrous, delicious, touches… damn it.

…

After I finished rubbing my Misaki's body –as if that's all I did- He ran for it, getting out of here. He left at just the right time too, because just as he leaves another idea hits me; for my books and journal.

_This might just be the best idea I've ever had. _Just having this brilliant idea in my head begins to turn me on.

…

After I got dressed I decided to go exploring again… I'm sorry, but this house is just too freaking huge to take it all in at once.

There's a hallway I've never even been down before, so I just assume that will hold interesting secrets and beauty… boy was I right.

The first room is the only one I end up getting to inspect, because what I find in here is… Most intriguing.

There's shelves and shelves and shelves and _walls _of too many books to count. I almost faint when I begin to think about how many letters there are, this being from both literature and math I can hardly stay conscious –both subjects not being my best… or worst either-.

I shake my head slightly, trying to get my mind out of the hard process of accounting all the books in here.

I walk over to one of the shelves, still a little dazed, plucking out the book with the brightest color. The cover is of a man and a shorter man, their backs pressed together, their heads bowed, their eyes closed. The taller of the men having features that reassemble Akihiko and the shorter having features that are so close to Nii-chan's that I know this isn't a coincidence.

The name of the book is _Starcrossed Forever. _I look at the book skeptically,knowing it must have secrets of how Akihiko really loved my brother. How people reading it think that it's purely the imagination the writer when in truth… It's everything he's gone through.

I slide the book back into its resting place, pulling out a different book that makes my eyes bug out of my head and my jaw drop to the floor. I'm on the cover! Or someone that looks like me! And, and, and… OH MY GOD!

Akihiko's behind me on the on cover, my face flushed as one of his hands is up my shirt holding my chin, the other down my pants. It's called _Pure Romance. _

I blink once, twice. _Yeah, more like pure sex!_

Something inside me is trying to get me to put the book down, that I don't actually want to read it… but another part of me –much stronger than the other at the moment- urges me to read it, to taste what really goes through Akihiko's mind when I'm in it. So…

I open to the first page, which is just as sexual and disturbing as the cover.

_ I pushed Misaki against the wall of my office just as he entered. I know he's my student and I know this isn't right, but… oh god, I want him so bad. _

_ I start at his collar bone, my tongue trailing up to his pulsing neck. _

_ "Sensei… what are you… ah." Misaki lets out a small moan of longing terror. _

_ "I want you." I say to him as My hand travels up his shirt. _

My eyes are glued to the page, my hands gripping the hardcover semi-porn book as my little friend starts to perk up at the words swimming through my brain, the imagines being painted.

_His body his smooth and soft, his moans soft and longing. He's the definition of sex, something too desirable to let pass by. _

_ I tweak his nipple, I suck his neck, yearning to taste him more. _

_ His hand is placed on my chest, gliding down until it's on the right spot, my landmine, the part of me that wants to touch him the most. I shift my hips, my covered member hitting his hand; a hot moan breathed onto his neck. _

_ He slips his hand into my pants, fingering me rough, even though a bit clumsily, it feels amazing. _

My face is bright red "_a bit clumsily"_?

I have to stop reading… what if Akihiko walks in and sees me?... Too late.

I'm roughly grabbed from behind, my captor sitting on the nearest couch, my chair being his lap.

"Reading my stories, Misaki?" says the sexual voice of Akihiko as he licks the back of my ear.

"Usagi-san!" I say, struggling to get away from him, but believe it or not, it's even harder when you're sitting down.

His strong arms keep me at bay, a hold I could never dream of breaking free of.

"We just had sex!" I say, trying to make a point on why he shouldn't be molesting me.

He laughs at my words, a deep, hot blush taking residence on my face as I realize what I had just said and the reality of my words seeping in.

"Were you getting to a good part in the book?"

I struggle further, my legs kicking, my hands trying to pry away his arms that hold me so tightly.

"No! Of course not, it wasn't good at all." I say, sounding frantic as he begins to rub my chest with one hand, his other skimming down me going for my sweet spot.

"Usagi!" I say, trying to get his hand away from my limp member, but he manages to get a strong hold of me through my pants.

"Usagi? That's not completely formal, is it, Misaki?"

"Ahh…" A small groan is all that escapes my lips as my head goes back, the slightest bit.

"Usagi… ah…. San." I gasp out as he begins massaging me through my pants.

"That's better." Akihiko says lustfully.

Deep breaths start to push through my lungs as his nose buries itself in my neck, his left hand explores my torso, which he has already so thoroughly explored, while his right hand continues on to make me moan in sheer pleasure.

Don't ask me how, because I have no idea, but somehow he manages to flip me around. Now I face him, my knees on the couch, his legs between mine, and my hands on his shoulders for balance. He looks even more menacing and sexy from above…

He puts his hand behind my head, bringing my face down to his, our lips connecting in a dance of tongues and a passion like no other.

I try to push away, a whimper slipping past my lips, but he keeps me close, his lips soft dominating as they move along my own. His tongue plays with mine, flicking and stabbing at it. His hand ventures down my pants grabbing on me what is already hard and erect.

Our tongues slide together as his fingers dance across my dick. Moans of pleasure writhing through both of us.

Guilt and unsureness race along my mind. _I know he's already taken me… we've already had sex, this is nothing new… I just… Why does he do it? Does he love me, or am I just his replacement for Takahiro? His cushion from a hard fall? _

I pull away, from his hot lips, reluctantly, but even though our lips have parted, his hand still slides up and down my shaft, in tantalizingly, rhythmic motions.

I have trouble getting out the next words without coming in his hand and screaming with bliss.

"We… have to… stop." I flinch at my last word, not wanting to quit and the fact that at the same moment I say it he rubs the tip of my cock, feeling my pre-cum.

My breathing was ragged and harsh as I talked, it hardly sounded like my own. It was far to low, sexy, and uneven.

Akihiko's eyebrows furrow, not understanding and not liking what I'm say. His hand doesn't stop and he doesn't let me go, but instead his pace quickens and he slams my back onto the couch, leaning over me. His face is lined, sexily, with confusion.

"Usagi-san!" I yelp as his grip tightens on my shoulder, pushing my into the couch and his grip on my cock tightens as well.

"Why should I?" He asks huskily.

"AHH!" I yell as I grip the couch, it taking all of my strength to _not _cum.

_I may have indulged on you before, you may have done the same with me, but… I _won't_ be someone's second choice! _

The thought of being nothing but his second choice brings heat to my face, but not in embarrassment, but in anger. My eyes begin to sting with the urgency to cry, but I decline myself such a luxury, closing my eyes tight.

The tears build up behind my eyelids and leach out from their barrier, my body shaking with anger and… something I've never felt this strongly before. Jealousy.

Akihiko's hand slowly stops.

"Misaki…" He says slowly.

"Get off!" I yell.

Akihiko lets my up, slowly; I hit him off the rest of the way. I get up, he sits on his knees on the couch. I stomp towards the door, zipping my pants.

"Misaki…" He's about to continue when I interrupt him.

"NO! I _refuse _to only be second best to my brother! You might not care how I feel, but I won't be toyed with and I _won't _be hurt this way! I've suffered enough!"

I'm not sure why I am so mad.

Akihiko looks shocked at my words. I leave the room before he's able to reply.

I get to my room, slamming the door. My eyes go wide, my breathing hard and deep, the anger leaving me, only something like sadness staying. Tears fall down my cheeks, my lips trembling.

Everything that's ever made my cry comes to my mind, mainly my parents… my own parents… My dead parents… And it's my fault their dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, forgive me for taking SO long to get another chapter up... I haven't been in the right mood to do so. Things haven't been the best lately. That's probably why the ending to this chapter sucks. I Hope you enjoy. Please review and forgive me if I don't get the next chapter in quick... Sorry for my little pity party.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Gone Under

Misaki's First 

Chapter 5

I can't get Akihiko out of my mind lately. I thought of him a lot before, but this is ridiculous! It's all because of that little brat. Thinking he has another and they're actually _living _together. Probably doing… stuff.

I sit behind my desk, pretending to grade papers –while my students are _suppose to be _studying. As I said, pretending to grade papers, I actually try to draw Akihiko. I've never been that great of a drawer, but this picture isn't _horrible._

My sad face, staring at my drawing goes to a glare as I hear one of my students talk.

I take my drawing, crumple it up and throw it as hard as possible at my jabber mouth student, Saki.

"SHUT UP! Next time I hear your voice it's _you _I'm throwing across the room!" That gets everyone to shut up.

I glance at the clock, only five minutes left.

"Start packing up, I don't want you to leave anything in here. If you do, I keep it!"

The bell rings and everyone begins to leave, except my best student, Nowaki Kusama. He's always quiet when I talk and asks valid questions.

I decide to let him take his time… unless he ends up taking longer than five minutes, then I'm kicking him out.

He begins walking down and heading for my desk.

"Hiroki-sensei?"

I look up from my papers, my glasses low on my nose.

"What?" I ask, sternly.

Nowaki is extremely tall, almost freakishly so. He's a giant.

"You, um, threw this." He says, handing me my crumpled up picture of Akihiko… damn.

My face gets hot.

"Oh… thank you, Nowaki." Is all I can think of to say.

He nods then starts heading for the door, but stops, hand on the door frame.

"Hiroki-sensei."

My head shoots back up to him, surprised someone wants to keep talking to me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been ok lately? You seem… troubled."

My face goes even redder. Is someone actually showing concern to me, and not only that, but _towards _me?

Nowaki raises an eyebrow.

"Are you alright now? You look like you're going to be sick." He says, walking back towards me, his book back clacking softly against him, his hand extended like he's about to touch me.

I try to swat his hand away, my eyes going shut. He grabs my wrist gently, before I hit him, our figures getting dangerously close to one another.

Our eyes lock for a moment, my expression shocked, his mirroring mine. His eyes are icy blue, an eye color I'm not use to seeing. His rare eye-color accompanying his stark black hair. I've never looked at him this close before.

I yank my arm away from him, stumbling back.

"Forgive me, sensei… I…"

"Just go." I hiss at him.

He nods slightly, a disappointed look defining his face.

As he leaves, I fall back into my chair, examining my wrist, the wrist Nowaki had just had a grip of… His hands. So big, and warm, just like…

_Akihiko's hands brushed against my back as he entered me, the warmth of his fingers radiating onto my cool skin. He let out a small moan, a gasp escaping me. His hands, so big and so warm as they held onto me._

"Akihiko…" I sigh out, tears welling in my eyes.

…

After that whole Akihiko accident… After I yelled at him. It's his own fault, for only using me as a rebound… but it's my fault I let him… How could I be so stupid? He's a man, I'm a man, it can never work out in the end; it's not natural.

I didn't stay at the apartment. I knew he would just try to find me and _make it all better._ Sex involved of course.

Plus the smell –the sweet smell- of him is all over that place… I couldn't stand it for too long.

The smell of him, I now always put it together with sex, and just the thought of that pleasurable thing is enough to get me hard. Very, very hard… and feeling myself up, it just isn't as good as his hands… I need to stop thinking about this, I'm supposed mad at him.

The sky is at the peak of twilight, the hues of blue and orange are so beautiful. When I think of beauty I start to think about Akihiko's big… GAHHH! STOP WITH THE AKIHIKO BUISNESS!

I dip my hands into my gray hoody's pockets, my head down, my eyes droopy and sad.

My head suddenly rises at the sound of footsteps, coming my way. It's that guy that came to the apartment to give Akihiko his shirt back… Hiroki… Kamijou, I think.

For some reason I'm happy to see him. Maybe just because we've been acquainted and I know him. I hate passing strangers at night. I always think they're going to kidnap me or something. I've known people where that has happened.

"Hiroki-sama!" I say waving my hand in the air, a big smile on my face, like he's a long lost friend or something.

His head slowly raises a surprised look on his face.

I run towards him. He looks bitter, not in a good mood.

"What the hell do_ you_ want?"

He says, looking away from me. I tilt my head in question.

"Nothing… I just wanted to say 'hi', I guess." I say, my shoulders drooping as I start to walk away.

"Where's Akihiko?" _stupid brat… He probably just wants to taunt me about Akihiko. _

I turn around, my shoulders drooping further, my eyes holding sorrow at just the mention of Akihiko's name

_What's wrong with him?_

"He's… umm. At his apartment."

Hiroki's face holds questions.

"Why aren't you there with him?"

"…" I have no way to reply to him.

_Did Akihiko dump the kid? A certain sympathy enters me… I know that feeling… the exact same feeling. _

"No, need to look so down… ummm… want to go get a drink with me?"

My head rises to Hiroki. He's not looking at me. He's glaring at nothingness, as if he's ashamed of what he's asking.

"I'm too young to drink."

"I know a place."

Still glaring at nothing.

"Ok…"

…

Do NOT ask me why I'm trying to help this brat…

We walk in complete silence, until I hear a rustle of leaves and the sound of sneakers.

I turn around to see what's behind us, but there's nothing there. I look suspiciously at nothingness, then continue on to the bar.

As I said, 'I know a place'. They don't ask for ID as long as they can see a wallet in your pocket.

I buy the kid a couple drinks, I lost count after the blurs and dizziness of my own drinks starts to set in.

"Yeah! So I offered to have sex with him, because of your older brother, who, for some reason, wasn't in love with Akihiko." I yell over the booming music, taking another drink.

Misaki nods his head in a frenzy of head jolts. He's gone under and so have I. Clearly. We're both telling each other our problems. How me and Akihiko had sex, so I could get him and so he could have sex with Takahiro… only not. Misaki tells me about his sex life with Akihiko too.

It seems like both of our problems consist of Akihiko and Takahiro.

"At least he's your getting some and he's not wearing a blindfold." I say, slamming my cup onto the worn bar.

"Yeah." Is all Misaki says as he stares at some chick dancing, her boobs pouncing in time with the music, practically falling out of her shirt.

He apparently hasn't lost his whole interest in the opposite sex. The girl moves her body like she's connected to the music. She turns, her ass facing us… She's got a _nice_ ass. She's blond. Blonds always have the best asses.

"You like what you see?" I ask him, a smile… An actual smile coming to my face… Akihiko has a beautiful smile.

"Yeah, she's got a nice ass,"

See what I mean?

"But, she doesn't have a dick, and Akihiko's ass is just as good." Misaki says, gulping his lime tainted beer.

"Well, that's the thing about chicks, they don't usually have cocks. But some an ass like no other. When their big," I make a motion with my hand, like I'm drawing the perfect ass in the air, "and round, and soft yet firm. Ya' know?"

Misaki nods.

"Oh yeah, I like me some big cheekage."

"Maybe, if you ask, she'll let you squeeze it… Maybe if you put just the right moves on her."

He shakes his head.

"Nah, the only ass I want to grab is Akihiko's."

I nod, seconding his answer.

Our talk about women stopped their, our minds going back to Akihiko and his nicely shaped ass and his nicely sized dick.

We end up leaving at around two A.M.. Thank God tomorrow is Saturday.

We split as we pass my apartment complex.

"Well, Misaki… you're not as much of dickhead as I thought you were." I say, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, you're not such a douche either." He smiles.

We part ways, me staggering up the stairs to my room.

I fumble for my keys, finally finding them, sticking them in to the lock. I walk in, closing the door, tearing off my shoes then falling face first onto my bed.

I groan as I remember not taking my keys out of the key hole.

I rub my eyes as I head toward the door, but I can't get to it, because someone is standing in the doorway… WHAT THE HELL!

For a moment I just stand there, smacking my lips, my eyes half closed. As Realization enters my mind that there is SOMEONE in my doorway at two in the morning I start freaking out.

Well… Ok, I don't freak out that bad. I'm super drunk and I'm not really thinking about the person in the doorway, I just want him to get out of my way so I can lock up.

But the guy does that for me. He steps in and locks the door.

"Hiroki-sensei… you look." I interrupt him.

"Like what?" I ask, stumbling backwards.

"Stoned…"

I take a few steps closer, trying to see who this man is. He's very tall, and his voice sounds familiar. Everything is dark so I can't see shit, as I slip on a magazine. I fall on top of him.

He falls backwards, me on top. His features are familiar, but I can't see well enough to know… His face is shaped like… Akihiko's.

"Aki… hiko." I say, getting ready to smother my lips on his.

"No! Hirkoki-sama… it's me, Nowaki."

I stop… I have to get up.

"Help me up… I can't do shit." I say.

"Ok… Just… Just, stop moving!" He says as I struggle to get up.

He tries to help me off him, but his leg ends up between mine, his thigh rubbing against my… sensitive region. I let out a gasp.

I'm struggling to get up, so he ends up just rolling over, so, now he's on top.

We rolled into the light of the moon, coming from the window, so I see him, his blue eyes, gleaming.

We stare at each other, eyes locked, bodies close.

His hand, that had been flat on the ground, by my head, goes into my hair. My eyes close, my mind returning to Akihiko. The way they touch me is so similar.

I don't mean to say it… But I do. This one sentence, triggering the highlight of my night.

"Kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so, again, I apologize for taking so long! Life... well... let's just say it's been hard to fit in writing. As you can tell something very naughty is about to happen. And, don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Misaki. He's in the next chapter too. Along with his Akihiko. If you want more, if you really want more, you better review. If I don't get reviews, if you don't tell me to keep going I'm going to suspect you're tired of this story, so I need your encouragement.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: And Cum Covered Them All

Misaki's First

Chapter 6

_ "Kiss me." _

My eyes go wide as the shocking words reach my ears… Hiroki Kamijou, demands, _me _to kiss him?

Happiness sparks through me, a warm feeling setting in my being. I've wanted him for the longest time and tonight… that wish may come true.

I lean in, my lips connecting to his, the taste of alcohol strong on his tongue.

The taste of him and the strong liquor gets me drunk in bliss as my tongue slides into his mouth, caressing everything it can reach; my hand tracing down his shirt, sliding past the buttons, baring his body to my fingers.

His skin is soft, like rose petals; his body firm, like what's sprouting in my pants.

His tongue rubs against mine, his hand sliding down my side, groping my butt.

My hands rub against is hard torso, feeling his nipples on the tips of my fingers.

My finger traces a line down him, until I meet the rim of his jeans, which I don't hesitate to unbutton.

Our mouths continue to move together, our tongues dancing, my hand reaching for his cock, his hand going up the back of my shirt, tracing up a line along my spine.

I pull away for a moment, pulling off my shirt then latch my lips to his sweet neck. He lets out a soft hiss, then a moan as my hand mingles with his wet cock.

I pull off his pants then mine with my free hand, my tongue trailing back to his moaning mouth, my teeth taking a soft bite on his lower lip.

We lie on the floor, nothing but our boxers covering our hot erections. Our bodies heart radiating on to one another.

My chest presses against his, as my mouth goes to his ear, my hand moving fast on him, the sound of his pre-cum glazing his dick and his delicious moans singing to my ears.

"I've always wanted to taste you, and feel you… I love you, Hiroki-san." I whisper, softly biting his ear.

"Shut up."

He's blushing like mad, looking away from me, his breath deep and uneven.

I begin pulling off his boxers. He comes in my hand, soaking it in his delicious seed. I bring my soaked hand to my face and take a lick. Better than I thought. He lets out a groan, just seeing my do that. A smile quirks up my face.

My hand goes back down, this time, slowly going inside him; his cum helping me to have a gentle entrance.

"AhhHH." He lets out a small yelp of pain.

I kiss his forehead, my lips resting there as I put in a second finger, preparing him for what's to come.

I pull off my boxers when I've done my work.

I position is legs over my shoulders.

"Hiroki-san... Are you ready?"

"Y-yes." He says.

I position my erection at his entrance then slide in.

"MmmAAhHHHA" Yells Hiroki, a mixture of pain and powerful bliss.

"Ahhh." I whisper lightly, with a light sheen of sweat coating my forehead, while a similar sheen of sweat coats Hiroki's chest.

Before I start a pace, I allow him to get use to the feel of me inside him and take a hold of his dick.

I pump him in time with my, at first, slow, gentle thrusts.

"Mmm… Ahh… Nowa… ki… You're really…long…" Hiroki says, his eyes closed.

He lets out a sharp yelp as I hit him in just the right spot. I continue banging him, right there, and striking his balls with my pumps at the same time. Sending him in the arms of pure pleasure.

"Ahh.. OH! Nowaki! GOD!"

I smile at the pleasure and the sexually tantalizing sound of Hiroki's shouts.

"F… fuuu… FUCK!" He screams as he comes all over my chest.

I bang into him one last time, as I came as well.

He yelps at the feeling of my seed in him, sending him over the edge once again.

We both shout in pleasure.

I pull out of him, falling next to his body on the floor.

"God… I'm so fucked." Hiroki says.

I look over at him, kissing his lips, one last time.

I get off the floor, picking him up then heading to his bedroom. I lay his naked body on the bed and crawl in next to him.

I stroke his bare chest as he feels into sleep. Once he's drifted off I trace my hand back down to his cock, which is hot and sticky with cum.

I sit up and bend my head down, taking his cock in my mouth, tasting him…

I cum into the sheets. He tastes so damn good…

…

I'm almost back to Usagi-san's apartment, starting my way up in the elevator.

I imagine Akihiko in the apartment waiting for me, craving my presence, just to fuck my brains senseless.

I know I'm supposed to be mad at him, but… Being drunk does things to people. And it makes it ten times harder to control your mind of all thoughts dirty, kinky, and sexy.

I'm already hard from just thinking about what I _want_ Akihiko to do to me.

A shiver is sent through my body as I picture his body pressed to mine. As I picture him touching me in places I would permit no other.

"Akihiko." I whisper to myself as I head down the hallway to _our _apartment.

I type in the password to unlock the door.

I open the door, slowly. Akihiko sits on the cream colored sofa in the living room. His glasses rest on his nose as he reads… something.

His eyes rise to me, his body rising next, after he's sat down the book.

"Misaki… Where have you… have you been drinking?"

I walk towards him, nodding my head.

"Hell… Yeah, I have." A half smile dances across my face.

Akihiko raises his eyebrows.

I put my hand on his chest, pushing him back onto the couch, sitting on top of him, his legs between mine.

I tear off his glasses throwing them to the couch across from ours.

"Misaki, what are you…" I silence him with my mouth, pressing to his.

Akihiko doesn't stop me. In fact he begins pulling off my shirt, not hesitating.

My cheeks get hot, my normal self coming back. I pull away, looking away from him.

"Now you decide to get shy?" Akihiko asks with a slight laugh.

"Umm… I…" I say as I start to back off of him.

"Oh no, we're not stopping now." He says, tearing my shirt off, then pulling me onto him with his hand on my back

He reaches into my pants groping me roughly, but it feels… So good.

I let out a low moan.

Akihiko forces his lips on mine, parting them with his delicious tongue.

The alcohol comes back, my tongue fighting his, my body thrusting into his hand, begging for more.

I pant into his mouth; he takes his free hand and rubs my covered ass squeezing it ever so often.

I lace my fingers through his silver hair, letting out a hot moan, which makes Akihiko laugh huskily.

"So, cute." He says with a lust tainted voice.

I shove into his hand, sending me into pure, mind blowing bliss.

"Well, you're not wearing these pants again." Akihiko say as he licks my cum off his hand.

The only thing in my mind right now is, sex and Akihiko. And what do you think happens when you pair those things together?

My shaking hands begin to unbutton his shirt.

Akihiko raises an eyebrow at me. I fall on him, pressing my groin to his.

Once I've gotten his shirt open, I suck on his nipple.

"Misaki…"

He's clearly surprised by my boldness. Frankly, I am too, I'm just too damn drunk to stop.

My mind is filled with so many images. That girl at the bar, that book Akihiko wrote, what would happen if I went to a bar with Akihiko.

I unbutton his pants, sliding them down.

He lets me do as I wish, soft moans rumbling through him.

I kiss his neck.

Once we're in only our flimsy boxers I press against him once again, feeling his hard cock against mine.

"Mmm. Naughty. Misaki."

I hump him, then grind.

"Get them off." Akihiko whispers huskily, hooking his fingers in my boxers, not even him being able to take anymore.

Once we're completely naked, he get's in me, fast, me still on his lap.

"AH!" I yelp, not expecting such a fast entrance.

"Akihiko…" I say, uncertainly.

Akihiko puts his hand behind my head, pulling me close, so he's able to whisper, right into my ear, his voice rumbling through my mind.

"Move." He orders.

I rock back and forth, at first then begin to go up and down, finding the right place.

My dick rubs against his body as he moves inside me. My fingers curl around his shoulders. One of his hands balls into a fist, wrapping around my hair, the other digging into my back. A strike of pain heating in my body.

Akihiko starts to move his hips up as I come down.

I let out a whimper as I begin to cum all over his chest. He lets out a roar as he blasts his hot seed in me.

I go limp in his arms.

He whispers into my ear, still inside me, lightly moving his hips, pleasure still striking me.

"Misaki," he breathes deeply, "I love you… no longer your brother…. I'm not using you… I was going to avoid sex for a while but… That's hard when you force yourself on me."

I listen to every word. His voice caressing my eardrums. His hand stroking my hair softly, his hips still moving.

I don't even care if he does use me… I want him… For the rest of my life.

"I love you... Misaki… I'm just sad you won't remember any of this in the morning."

Oh yeah… alcohol has that effect on people.

He begins to pull out of me, a groan pressing through my voice, a shiver flying through his body.

He carries me to my room, both of us still naked. He lays me on my bed, beginning to cover me.

"Akihiko." I moan out.

"Don't leave."

He smiles at me, seductively, looking, suddenly at his cum covered chest.

"I'm taking bath… but if you really don't want to be alone," He leans in, his lips so close I can almost feel them as he finishes, "You could always just take a bath with me."

His mouth smoothes onto mine, his tongue glazing over my lips, but not entering them.

He pulls away, awaiting my answer.

"I'll just stay here." I whisper.

He nods with a smile, not expecting me to say yes in the first place.

Little does he know, I had other plans anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>So... I was planning on making you guys wait until i got... more reviews, but then a read over my last chapter and it really... It really sucked ass, let's say. SO! I decided I would try and make up for it.<strong>

**Sorry for the last chapter! Hope you enjoyed this one... Now, about the reviews... You know my requirements. This time I need, at the very least, 7 reviews, from different people only on this chapter... if not... Well, sucks for me!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Pure Romance

Misaki's First 

Chapter 7

_ His mouth smoothes onto mine, his tongue glazing over my lips, but not entering them._

_ He pulls away, awaiting my answer. _

_ "I'll just stay here." I whisper. _

_ He nods with a smile, not expecting me to say yes in the first place. Little does he know, I had other plans anyway._

After Usagi had left the room I waited a moment, until I heard the soft thump of the bathroom door shutting. I uncovered my still naked body and started towards the library of Usagi's many books.

I pull out the book that I had started to read last I was here, but suddenly pause, when I notice Usagi's journal lying on the low coffee table. He had offered it to me after we experienced our first time of love together, but, I had denied, God knows why.

I take the journal in my hands, the leather covering of it cold. I find the page with the date of our first time, of my very first time. It simply says

_I've discovered the new theme of my next book _

"What?" I ask myself, still too naïve, even when I've drunk, to know what this really means.

I turn to the next page, which contains the sorrow of today after I left. The depression of one's mind on paper is a bore when the one whom reads it can only think and want sex, so I set the book back down to its original home, then picking up the book from before and opening it to the first page.

_Today was my first day to teach at Bara High school. It was the peak of the morning, the sun going through one trees leaves, a tree that stood as tall as my third-story classroom. _

_ The bell just rang, the girls that had just been whispering with smiling faces and taking longing glances at me raced to their own seats, everyone going quiet in respect of their new sensei. _

_ I began taking roll, placing my glasses on the bridge of my nose, pronouncing each name like it was a word I saw everyday, like I invented the name. My voice was silk when I said the names of the girl's, knowing it would make them swoon in their minds, and talk and giggle about it later._

_ "Soma, Tomoya." _

_ "Here." I black haired boy replies, an apathy about him I like. _

_ "Takahashi, Misaki." _

_ There's no reply, my eyes raise to the room to reveal a single lone desk. _

_ I'm about to say the last name as the class door is swung open in abrupt drama. _

_ "Here!" I boy says, panting his face flushed as if he had been running. _

_ My eyes go wide, a gasp almost taken by my mouth, but I suppress it. _

_ This boy is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. His hair looks softer than the clouds and as rich as chocolate, his eyes a stunning emerald green, the depths of them could easily be lost in. He has skin that is smooth and wishing to be touched, a wish I would gladly grant. _

_ The boy walks up to me, his her bowing, his beautiful hair falling into his face, a bit of skin on his back exposed from his sudden movement. _

_ "Forgive my tardiness, sensei." _

_ I clear my throat as I take another glance at his bared skin, just an inch of it between the rim of his pants and shirt, clothing that could so easily be removed if I only tried. _

_ "I'll let it pass, just once, but don't let it happen again." Good, my voice sounds normal._

_ "Thank you, sensei." _

_ …_

_ All my students have left and I'll leave soon as well, just as soon as I've finished grading some things. _

_ I had discovered later that I taught all, except one, of Misaki's classes. He's not the brightest in any of his subjects, but I'd gladly tutor him. _

_ Just as I begin to pack up, there's a knock on my door. The blind as been pulled over the glass of the door, so I'm unable to see who's there. _

_ "Come in!" I holler. Not wishing to get up. _

_ I bend over to retrieve a paper I had accidently dropped moments before. The door is opened, then shut just as I rise up. _

_ "Sensei." _

_ That voice. My eyes shoot up, just so I'm able to confirm who's in the room with me, alone. Misaki… _

_ The teen walks toward me and sudden urges shoot through my veins. _

_I bite my lip, trying to hold back exactly what I'm thinking. But I've never been good at controlling myself. I pushed Misaki against the wall of my classroom. I know he's my student and I know this isn't right, but… oh god, I want him so bad. __I start at his collar bone, my tongue trailing up to his pulsing neck._

_"Sensei… what are you… ah." Misaki lets out a small moan of longing terror. "I want you." I say to him as my hand travels up his shirt. _

_His body his smooth and soft, just as I had imagined; his moans soft and longing. He's the definition of sex, something too desirable to let pass by. I tweak his nipple; I suck his neck, yearning to taste him more. His hand is placed on my chest, gliding down until it's on the right spot, my landmine, the part of me that wants to touch him the most. I shift my hips, my covered member hitting his hand; a hot moan breathed onto his neck. He slips his hand into my pants, fingering me rough, even though a bit clumsily, it feels amazing. _

_I'm so surprised by what I'm doing I almost don't know what's happening. I'm also surprised that he's helping me along. _

_My freehand glides past his pants to his hard member, it's already hot and pulsing, begging to be squeezed. I oblige to his wanting. _

My arousal has started to double in size, everything I read, coming to me in a clear image. I'm able to grab myself freely, seeing that I have no clothes to cover me at the moment. I begin to slide up and down my shaft with my hand, in tight, steady motions.

_I've gotten both him and me out of our constricting pants. I trace his balls with my finger, an uneven moan lacing up from his lungs, a sound so sexy it brings me closer to the edge. I turn him, is back facing me, his face to the wall. I feel his smooth back beneath my lustful hands, lining my dick up with him. I press in, a pained whimper coming from his luscious mouth. _

"_Usami-sensei!" He cries out, a sharp gasp then moan smoothing together in a delicious harmony of sounds._

"_Is this ok, Misaki?" I ask in a lack of breath, being sure he's comfortable before I begin moving in him. _

"_I'm… fine." He breathes out. _

_Then I begin to move._

My hand on my shaft quickens in pace as I pant at the pleasure. My vision starts to go slightly obscure, reading becoming impossible. The book falls to the floor in a soft thumb, the hand holding it trembling, now helping myself along with my other hand.

"Usag…i…" I whisper, my head going back, my eyes beginning to close.

I imagine it being Usagi's hands getting me off instead of my own.

...

I grip the plush, yellow towel in my hand, just stepping out of the bath as I hear moaning from a different room.

I raise my eyebrow, my head turning to the direction of the sound, a smirk curving my lips as I get ideas of what's happening.

"Well, I may have bathed for nothing."

I begin to dry my hair and body as quickly as humanly possible.

I'm about to go out the door, not worrying about clothes, when my hand on the door knob freezes. The excited look on my face being replaced with something disappointed and sad.

I still need to give him space from what happened the time before last. If he really thinks he's just my rebound… I can't have sex with him until he understands that I do love him… damn it.

A sigh escapes me as I pick up my towel, wrapping it snuggly around my waist, my torso bare.

I begin walking to my room, hearing another moan, coming from my library.

My steps cease, my brows creasing with emotions and wantings I can't ignore.

"Just a peek." I whisper to myself, reassuring myself that's all I'll allow myself.

I tiptoe to the library door, sounds of panting and small moans becoming more easily audible.

The door is slightly open, but I push it just a bit more to get a better look at the temptation happening inside.

I become instantly hard at the sight of Misaki. He's completely naked, on the couch, a book on the floor; I recognize it as the book I wrote of him and me, _Pure Romance._

He's stroking his cock, which is leaking, his had back, eyes closed, his cheeks red from the pleasure, a few drops of sweat on his forehead and a sheen across his chest.  
>I force myself to look away, speed walking to my bedroom, but my dick telling me to go back. <em>Go back and fucking bang him!<em>

Once I'm to my bedroom I shut the door, letting my towel down, inspecting my own erection.

I think about the picture I keep in my side table. It's a picture of Takahiro, a picture I had often used in the dead of night after I would wake up with a rock hard erection from my dreams. It was my jack-off buddy.

It was so easy to cum with just the thought of Takahiro watching me and a picture to prove it.

But no… I no longer love Takahiro, I love Misaki… Just the thought of him will be enough, I don't need a picture.

My hand is on my snake, a slow stroke, as I engrave the scene of Misaki masturbating into my mind.

I picture myself going to Misaki and readying him for my entrance. As the sound of my pre-cum glazing my shaft enters my mind, I see and hear myself entering Misaki.

The grip on my member tightens as the memory of Misaki's tight ass is remembered.

I stroke myself faster, thrusting into my own hand, rubbing my balls against my hand as well.

I moan in sheer pleasure, the thought of Misaki strong and vivid in my mind.

I'm close to my peak, only a few more strokes and my release will meet me.

Just as I'm about to cum, my hand squeezing extra hard to ensure everything will be released, there's a soft knock on my door.

I instinctively let go of myself, wrapping the towel back around me, my dick having a quick pain, not yet reaching release..

I gasp at how sensitive I am at the moment, the towel grazing my ever so slightly.

"Yes?" I ask in a small voice, opening my door.

It's Misaki, his cheeks are still red, his body still sheened with sweat, but he's put on pants.

"Um, Usagi-san?" he says in a timid voice, unable to look at me.

I can hardly concentrate on him though… I need to finish off.

"Y-yeah?" I ask.

"Can I… um… Can I sleep with you… tonight?"

Now that I hear. I raise my eyebrows in shock.

"Yes." I say, maybe a bit too quickly.

Misaki smiles slightly, relief blanketing his face.

He jumps on my bed.

"You ok?" He asks, noticing how awkwardly I'm standing.

"You look kind of like you're in… pain." I know exactly what he's looking at.

His eyes I staring straight at my cock, even though it's still covered by the towel.

Just the way he's looking at me and the way his face gets even redder, allows me to cum.

I moan loudly, stickiness running down my legs to the floor, creating a small puddle of ecstasy.


	8. Chapter 8: I love you I think

Misaki's First

Chapter 8

I stayed up for a portion of the night, not able to sleep with the realization that Hiroki… Hiroki Kamijou, my literature professor, is sleeping next to me… naked.

We had already gotten off, both of us, relieved and finished, but sleeping, for me, was, at the moment, no option. An impossibly, preposterous option that I could never yet dream of doing.

I stare at him; his hair is tipped with remaining sweat from the steamy encounter that happened only moments before; an encounter in which I keep replaying, over and over, in my head.

I feel the beginnings of a hot erection brewing and residing in me once again, from the thoughts taking residence in my mind. I can see my own excited-ness poking up from under the sheets.

Hiroki shifts his position, now lying on his side, facing me; his deep breathes resonate onto me, warming and chilling me all at the same time.

A small moan elicits from his parted lips as if trying to pronounce something.

"Ah…" He says, his face taking on a look that appears to feel pleasured, cheeks beginning to burn.

"Ak…hik…" A starting of a name, what is he….?

"Akihiko!" He moans out and I can feel his new erection brush my thigh.

A sort of sadness floods me, understanding that he's in-love with another and dreaming of them. A dream full of exciting fantasies…

What will he do when he sees me and realizes what we've done?

I get out of the bed, thinking of my next move, pacing the cool floor. What should I do? Should I stay or should I go?

I don't want him to hate me… It took so long to just become a student he can tolerate… perhaps he'll only think of our encounter as a dream… perhaps that's best.

I begin to put on my pants and shirt, about to leave when I hear something, something quite strange.

"… Mmm… No… wa… kiii."

I look back at my professor. He's smiling…. Actually smiling in his sleep. He breathed my name, and is smiling about it!

…

Misaki's eyes rushed down to the puddle of seed on the floor a likely surprised look on his face.

"U-usagi-san?" Misaki asks with a certain kind of concern in his voice.

I watch my love object; my eyes squinted, and surely filled with looks of longing and lust. Sweat has made my whole body clammy and sleek. My legs still tremble with the recent decent of sexual juices.

"Misaki… I… need you." I barely get out, taking deep breaths.

His face slowly bursts with color, his eyes widening, almost unnaturally.

"DON'T SAY SUCH EMBARRESSING THINGS!" He yells at me, his eyes closed, a perfect opportunity to pounce.

I push his back to the bed, my body hovering over his, his eyes opening in wide terror.

"Usagi… st-stop." He says timidly, no force in his voice or actions.

He turns his head to the side, his eyes closing. I put my mouth right by his ear.

"I saw you earlier… in the library."

A slight gasp of embarrassment comes from his soft lips, his face turning pure red.

"Were you thinking of me?" I ask, my words accompanied by a lick to his neck, his sweet, creamy, smooth, hot neck.

I can feel his pulse on my tongue as it slowly trails a wet line of saliva to his ear. His pulse is equivalent to if he had just ran for his life, or is about to.

My fingers weave into his gently, as if I were trying not to break his small hand.

I look at him, the absence of my mouth on him causing his eyes to trail to mine.

"Do you still think you're only a rebound? If so… I saw how much you wanted me." I smile evilly.

"D-don't flatter yourself." He says, actually able to look me in the eye.

"Are you trying to say you were thinking of someone else?"

He's quiet, unable to answer.

"Didn't think so." I say, capturing his lips in mine.

At first he's hesitant, unable to respond.

_I'll show him just how much he means to me, just how much I truly love him… He'll never think I love Takahiro again. Only him. Only him… _

I swipe my tongue over his plump lips then stab past them, massaging his tongue.

"Nnh." He moans lightly.

My tongue massages, pokes, and swipes over every inch of his mouth, finding every bump, gland, and crevice. I listen carefully to what places he reacts to most dramatically.

I take his tongue in my mouth and massage is with my lips, going up and down, as if our mouths were making love.

"Ahnn…"

I unbutton his pants, beginning to trail sloppy kisses down his neck. I lick his nipple, and pinch and rub the other with my fingers as my mouth searches for his erect cock, swollen with want.

I kiss the pulsing love-maker, earning a cry of anticipation from my uke's tasteful mouth..

"What do you want, Misaki?" I say, my voice thick and lusty.

"Say it." I whisper, kissing his cock gently again.

"I… I want you to make me… cum… I want you." he says breathlessly.

I smile then lick the tip of his dick, loving the way he tastes. I take him in my mouth, deep-throating him, my head soon bobbing up and down.

"AhhnnnnahhhAh" He cries out, grabbing my hair as my bobbing slows.

He's trying to yank me off.

"Aki… I'm… I'm gonna…"

I stay on him, throating him one last time as I feel his climax fast coming.

"CUM!"

His milk spurts into my mouth, and I lap up every last bit of if.

Misaki's breathing is hard and rushed.

I kiss Misaki again, his seed still on my lips; I'm almost surprised when he licks the semen off my mouth, his own tongue swirling around mine.

"I…" Misaki starts, still breathless,

"Yes?" I ask as I feel his hand slowly trailing down my stomach above him, my own member getting excited.

"I want you… in me." He says, blushing deeply at his own words.

He grabs on to my cock and begins massaging my own pre-cum over my shaft… all natural lube.

"Naughty… Misaki." I say, trying to compose myself, but finding trouble with something so congenial.

I'm becoming restless, all I want to do is allow his body to swallow me, so I line up, my dick to his heaven. I slowly enter, a cry of pain and excitement releasing from Misaki's lungs.

His pure innocent eyes are now lined with lust and pleasure as I sink all the way into him.

He lightly moves his thin hips, begging me to continue, which a gladly oblige.

I begin to move out of him, then back in, slowly at first, but as he begins to move with me I speed up, the heat in my body rising.

Misaki's face is flushed; his mouth ajar, eliciting small moans and grunts, in response to our blissful love-making.

"I love you, Misaki." I groan out in a loss of breath.

He's so tight, just as I remember, the inside of him just as soft as I recall.

I want to go deeper, even though I've already sunk all the way in. My ornaments hit against him softly, igniting further pleasure to my being.

"I…. lov…" Misaki begins to say, but stops abruptly as he covers his face from me.

My eyes go wide in surprise of the words that were almost spoken. In fact, I'm so surprised my thrusting stops.

"What were you saying?" I ask trying to move his hands away from his beautiful face.

"Misaki." I say, irritation mixed with excitement in my voice.

"I wasn't saying anything."

"Look at me."

He doesn't reply, or remove his hands.

"Misakiiii." I whine writing a trail down his stomach with my finger until it's met with his wet cock.

"Tell me." I whisper demandingly, right into his ear and begin to massage him rough and tightly.

"Nhhh… I… I…" He starts as I begin to slide in and out of him again, along with pumping his slick shaft.

"Yes?" I say, followed by a lick to his neck.

"Love you… I think."

I smirk, much thrust picking up the pace, once more.

"You know." I correct him, kissing his hands, still over his face.

"Let me look at your gorgeous face… get me off with your beauty." I smile as he parts his fingers away from his big, green eyes.

I finally get his hands away with my one free hand, devouring his lips with my own, a muffled moan sounding from him.

I thrust in him, and pump him, the room being laced with both him and my moans.

"I'm…" he starts "gonna cum." He says embarrassingly.

I snicker.

"Then… cum with me."

My breathing starts to pick up as I take my final thrust, and pump him one final time, tighter than that rest, making sure that I'll pump him dry.

We scream in unison, coming together, both of our backs arching, his cum dirtying my sheets.

We well to the bed panting and sweating; Misaki's face is bright red.

I roll over to him, kissing his mouth.

"I love you." I whisper thickly, hoping to encase him with my feelings so I can keep him captured; forever.

* * *

><p><strong>I realize that I took forever to write this, even though it's pretty short... I apologize to those of you who actually wanted to read more, and I thank you for holding out for this long! it really does mean a lot to me! Anyway, I have a request. PLEASE, tell me what you want more of in further chapters and I don't just mean "more sex" because I know you all want that;) I'd like to know what characters you want to see and maybe some things that you would want to happen. Something to make it more interesting for you guys! Also, I'm not continuing unless I get quite a few reviews, because I don't know if you like it if you don't review! thank you fangirls and fanboys!<strong>


	9. An Apology

**An Apology **

My dear FanFiction readers, I apologize for not updating this story in… Months. I do believe that makes me a dreadful man indeed.

I will assure you, however, that I am beginning to write again. You'll have to forgive me, college was one thing that took up much of my time and I was with family all through the holidays.

I do believe that I've probably lost most of my fans by now and not as many people will read it now, but I do wish to continue and I hope these next coming chapters will be very… stimulating.

I should get the next chapter out in a day or two, but I, most likely, will not be too fast with the chapters after this next one.

Thank you for reading my story and this apology. I hope you've enjoyed everything I've written thus far.

~Sincerely Yours,

Alex J. aka BunnyBoy


	10. Chapter 9: Stealing Your Love

Misaki's First

Chapter 9

As I went back to Hiroki's bed side, I noticed his eyes twitch, his eyelashes hitting his cheeks softly.

The sight of him in itself is arousing, but after breathing my name like he did, I'm not sure if I can control myself, but I know I must.

In the end I do decide to leave, I'll just confront him at school on Monday.

I nod to myself, thinking it a good idea.

…

I'm visiting Akihiko on personal matters. He's a real pain, leaving home as soon as he was old enough, writing stupid stories; although the general public thinks him to be a real genius. Only hell could know why.

He won't open his damn door. I stand outside the locked entrance of his apartment, my arms crossed in annoyance as I continue to wait.

I finally get tired of waiting, having rung the doorbell five times and all.

I try a few numbers, getting denied every time. Until I finally get an idea. _He was 18 when he moved out and 3 is his favorite number. _

I try 1803 and the door beeps in approval. I'm the actual clever one, not Akihiko.

I walk through his apartment confidently, as if this were my own house. I notice a jacket on the couch, much too small for Akihiko. I look around, running my finger over the coffee table. Everything is spot free, so clean and fresh smelling. Last time I was here, it was dusty and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in years.

Perhaps a woman moved in with him? That would explain the small jacket and the cleanliness.

"Akihiko?" I call out.

Surely he isn't still in bed? It's three in the afternoon. Then again, he always was lazy. Never doing a day of work in his life, just writing in his stupid notebook.

I get irritated; he didn't answer the door and now he's not answering me calling for him and I even told him I was coming this day. He probably forgot, the dumbass.

I sprint up his stairs, running down the top hall for his bedroom.

"USAMI AKIHIKO!" I yell as I burst through his bedroom door.

My face is steaming with anger until it's chilled until frozen when I see the alarming picture in front of me.

Not only is my brother lazy, hasn't had a real day of work in his life, and abandoned our families company, but he's also… Gay?

A head jolts up from my brother's chest, a boy, surely no older than eighteen with light brown hair and the biggest emerald green eyes I've ever seen in my life.

His already big eyes go even bigger in shock and maybe terror and I even feel bad for intruding now. He looks so scared, like he's a child being taken away from his mother.

I try to ignore the boy and I'm finally able to, once Akihiko finally decides to look who's interrupting his sleep.

Akihiko doesn't seem fazed by the fact that his brother has just now discovered his sexual orientation.

"Wait here, Misaki," I hear Akihiko whisper to this 'Misaki' boy.

Misaki nods at him.

Akihiko retrieves a pair of boxers sitting atop his dresser then slips them on before uncovering himself… They're both naked.

I might believe that they simply slept together, but how could such an innocent, sweet looking, beautiful boy really have sex with my half-brother?

As Akihiko moves towards me he grabs a bathrobe off a coat hanger.

"Let's go to the living-room," He growls at me, glaring in my direction with his annoyingly striking, lavender eyes.

"What do you need so badly that you had to interrupt my slumber?" He asks.

I glare, I don't even care about the business I had before; I need answers.

"You're gay?" I blurt out, needing to know,

He scoffs, "Well, you knew I didn't like women… Now, can you leave?"

"You have to come back home," I say, annoyed at having to say that, but not being able to refuse my father's requests.

Akihiko is hardly fazed, he just seems to look more annoyed now.

"I'm not going back there, it's not my home anymore, just leave." He's much calmer now as he points to the door, wishing for me to take it.

Seeing as how I don't really care if he comes back or not, I decide to leave. I can just tell dad that he refused to comply.

"Fine," I say, about ready to move on, but I turn back around to him then look towards his bedroom door a placid expression setting my face.

"That Misaki boy," I say, getting Akihiko's attention in no more than a second.

"What about him?" he asks, spitting poison.

"He's really cute… I guess I can see why you'd be gay… for him a least," Then I look at him and I can tell that he knows exactly what I'm thinking; I smile, a very small smile, but it's still a smile.

From there I leave. I suppose I'll have to find out more about this Misaki character.

…

Damn him… Haruhiko… How could he just barge into my house like that?

What does he mean about Misaki being cute? I mean, I understand that he is, but why is he saying that?

I scratch my head in frustration, then putting my hands on my hips, wondering what do to now.

I hear soft pattering from above me and look overhead to the top hallway just in time to see Misaki scurrying off to his own room.

I smile, wondering how it's possible for him to be so terribly cute.

I'm about to go back upstairs when there's a knock on my door. I decide to open it, thinking that it's probably not Haruhiko, seeing as how he probably would have just busted through again.

"Hiroki, did I leave something else at your house?" I ask questioningly.

He looks tired and angry and I can tell he was drinking last night, because that's always what he looks like in the morning if he's been drinking.

"No… It's not that… Can I see Misaki?"

I look at him as if he's gone crazy, "Misaki?"

"Yes," He states simply.

"Come in, if you want." I say while smiling to my dear childhood friend. I used to have the biggest crush on Hiroki when I was younger; we really were best friends for a while, then he got weird and distant; he acted awkward around me. Probably because he found out I was gay.

"Misaki!" I yell as I go up the stairs.

He's in his room, just slipping on a shirt as I enter his chambers.

He looks back at me, "Y-yes?" He asks, his cheeks turning scarlet.

"Hiroki is here to see you," I say while scratching the back of my neck, still not sure what Hiroki could want with my dear Misaki.

Misaki looks at me strangely, a sort of look saying _oh god, this isn't good. _But I couldn't tell you why he looks like that.

"Oh… Ok," He says, before going past me to meet with Hiroki.

I stick a cigarette in my mouth, lighting it momentarily, then following after Misaki, watching his back as he walks, his shoulders so thin and boy-like. I really like the way his ass looks in those jeans too.

…

I watch the top hallway as Akihiko follows Misaki, Akihiko's arms crossed, a cigarette placed in his mouth and his eyes going up and down; checking Misaki out no doubt.

Misaki looks so innocent; it's hard to imagine Akihiko actually taking the boy into the arms of shameful pleasure. The thought makes me blush.

"Hiroki-sensei," Misaki says while standing in front of me, bending forward slightly to greet me with a formal bow.

I notice Akihiko watching us suspiciously. Damn he's going to be surprised with what I do next.

I grab Misaki by the wrist, pulling him by my side, probably the strangest thing I've ever done in my life.

"I'd like to take Misaki for lunch." I say, my voice irritated, my face mirroring the way I sound.

Akihiko just stares for a moment, completely unbelieving and Misaki looks pretty shocked as well.

"Why?" Akihiko asks, his neck muscles tensing.

"I wanted to talk to him about getting in to Mitsuhashi; he said he wanted to go there." I say simply, being able to talk straight with Akihiko.

"When did you both talk?" He asks, his arms no longer crossed, but hanging at his sides.

"Last night, when we went to the bar together,"

I notice Akihiko look over at Misaki, a betrayed look on his face. Misaki's face is bright red, a drop of sweat trailing down from his temple to his cheek.

I don't understand why he's nervous, we didn't do anything, per say, we just got drunk.

Akihiko takes in a deep breath, "He can't go with you. Come on Misaki," Akihiko says, taking Misaki by the wrist trying to get him to go with him.

"Usagi… let go, I can go if I want to!" Misaki says in protest, trying to get his wrist away from the much larger man.

"It's to get into M university! You have to let me go!" He's finally able to rip his arm away from Akihiko, coming towards me then grabbing me by the wrist, speed walking to the door.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cries out, sounding a bit desperate and even though I hate seeing him so pathetic, it feels nice to be taking something away from him.

I'll let him feel like how I've felt; the only difference is that this will only be for a few hours, rather than a couple years.

"I'll be able to throw in a good word for you, but you'll still need to get mediocre grades," I state simply as I take a drink of my coffee, looking across the street of the café, spotting a quaint little flower shop.

"Umm… Why are you… Helping me?" Misaki asks, a small blush running across his face as he rubs the sides of his steaming cup of a tea.

"Don't take it the wrong way!" I say, somewhat glaring at him, but I just about always glare, "It's just because you're good friends with Akihiko,"

After I say that, he starts chugging his tea, "What the hell are you doing?!" I ask.

I grab the cup, still on his lips and force him to put it down, our faces coming dangerously close; no less then an inch.

His eyes are so green, I'm almost tempted to ask if they're contacts, but even if I wanted to I couldn't, I'm completely frozen.

We both just stare at each other, neither moving to get away. I can feel my face is hot, but I can tell his is even hotter.

Finally I snap out of it, creating space between us once more. _What the hell… Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because he smells like Akihiko? _

I look out the window, back to the flower shop, neither of us being able to talk yet.

I notice someone; someone I had not expected to see so soon.

Nowaki stands outside the flower shop, an apron covering his torso. His lips are slightly parted as if he can't believe I'm hanging out with someone.

How is it any of his business of who I hang out with?

I clear my throat, "Let's go," I say to Misaki, wanting to get out of here, not liking the way Miyagi is looking at me.

As we're exiting the café I hear Miyagi call out to me, "Hiroki-san!"

"H-Hiroki-sensei, someone is trying to get your attention," Misaki says shyly, blushing ten shades of red since we're holding hands, only because I wanted him to go faster.

"Just ignore him," I command absurdly, wondering why I'm trying to avoid him all of a sudden.

I feel like something happened last night, something that I shouldn't forget, but I just can't remember.

…

After I went to Akihiko's I stayed outside his house for a while, finishing up some paperwork that would be easier to finished there than at home.

I'm always being interrupted by the maids or butlers, or someone is always trying to get a hold of me.

I had suddenly looked up, to see Misaki walking with Hiroki Kamijou, an old friend of Akihiko's.

I followed them to a café a few miles from Akihiko's apartment. Misaki kept blushing, so I'm not sure what all of this means.

They ended up going to Hiroki's apartment, but Misaki only stayed for a few minutes then began coming down the iron stairs, his hands buried in the warmth of his hoodie's pockets.

He looks a bit frazzled, but I don't really care too much at the moment.

I get out of my car, walking up to him just as he steps onto the sidewalk.

His head is down, his chin nuzzled into the scarf he wears, looking somewhat depressed. I almost feel sorry for him. Perhaps Akihiko is mistreating him; he did seem frightened when I barged in.

He stops, his eyes slowly scanning me, taking in my suit then my face. His eyes go wide in realization and remembrance.

He looks away almost as instantly as he looked at me.

He tries to walk away, to get away from me, but I grab onto his wrist, before he's able.

He might have the thinnest wrists I've ever felt; even thinner than a woman's.

"What are you doing?" Misaki asks sounding a bit desperate, trying to pull away with all his might, but I'm much stronger than him.

I drag him over to my car, practically throwing him into the passenger's seat.

…

I took Misaki with me to my apartment, just to give him a few papers for Mitsuhashi to sign.

As he was leaving I looked out my window, just to see him off I suppose, but when I looked out I saw Haruhiko Usami, Akihiko's older brother.

He stood in front of Misaki for a moment then in no more than a second he had thrown Misaki into his car and driven off.

I have no idea what I should do.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said in my apology, I'm very sorry for taking so long! I'll try to get the next chapter up within the week, but I won't post it unless I get 8 reviews on this chapter alone. hehe, hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading!<strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Rape Is Not Appreciated

**So, in my last chapter I had said that I wasn't going to upload the next chapter until I got 8 reviews, but I decided to go ahead and upload this one, since there was no lemon and hardly any sexiness in the last one :P Enjoy!**

~Alex aka BunnnyBoy

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's First<span>

Chapter 10

"What the hell are you doing!?" I yell in protest at the man's actions.

I don't even know who this guy is! All I know is that he had some kind of business with Usagi-san this morning.

He doesn't answer my earlier outburst so I decide it's probably best to calm down.

I take in a deep breath, closing my eyes for a moment then sitting straight in my seat, buckling myself, "Who are you?" I ask sanely, but the anger still forcefully audible in my voice.

"Haruhiko Usami, Akihiko's older brother,"

My anger is instantly wiped away, all to be replaced with shock as I stare at this man. There is no resemblance between the two, except for maybe their hands.

"Then… what do you want with me?" I ask incredulously.

Now that I think about it, I hadn't even known Akihiko had an older brother, or any siblings for that matter.

He doesn't look over at me to respond, but keeps his eyes firmly fixated on the road ahead, "I'm going to steal you away," He states in the most mater-of-fact voice I've ever hear.

"W-what?" I ask, because I'm truly baffled by his announcement.

"You'll be mine, not Akihiko's,"

I watch him, his expression never changing from its placid sensation.

"Ha… haha! I'm not Akihiko's, what are you even talking about?!" I ask with fake amusement… I don't belong to Akihiko, I'm not his thing, so how does the "Haruhiko" plan on making me his if… Is he… also… Gay?

Neither of us say anything else on the ride, but when we've reached our destination I'm completely blown away. I don't even think we're in Japan anymore!

We sit in the driveway of, perhaps the biggest house I've ever seen in my life.

I stare out the car door window, my mouth agape as Haruhiko steps out of the car.

I back away from him as he opens my door for me and when he sees that I don't plan on getting out, any time soon, he unbuckles me then quickly throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I scream out, my arms flailing about in all directions.

Haruhiko doesn't reply and doesn't abide to my wishes, but rather carries me into his home.

"Usami-san," A man in a suit says to Haruhiko.

"Tanaka, I'll be in my chambers for the time being… do not disturb me, under any circumstances,"

There is a slight pause from the man, until he finally responds, "Yes, Usami-san, I shall see to it," he bows.

"What is this!? What the hell are you trying at!?" I ask after Haruhiko has thrown me onto a rather spacious and soft bed.

I sit up, just in time to see Haruhiko locking his door and turning around as he undoes his necktie.

"W… W-w-w-w-what are y-y-you d-d… doing?" I solicit rather frantically, this type of situation seeming all too familiar.

"I already told you, I'm taking you from Akihiko," he declares simply, as if it were the most normal, acceptable thing in such a situation.

He places a knee on the edge of the bed then starts crawling, more like stalking, towards me.

A gleam of dominance and sensuality rests in his swampy green eyes, but he still seems indifferent about the whole situation.

I begin backing away slowly, as if I were prey trying to sneak away slowly as to not excite my pursuer, not wishing for him to pounce.

I gulp, his stare more intense with the closer he gets, "An-and I already t-told you… I'm not Akihiko's," Just as I as that though, something hits me, deep in my chest, feeling like I've betrayed someone, just by saying that; but why?

-MEANWHIL AT AKIHIKO'S-

Where is Misaki? I ask myself while sitting on my plush couch, my hand cupping around my mouth, starting to feel anxious.

Hiroki and him have been out for a while, what could they being? I get irritated by the thought.

I start to call Hiroki, but he doesn't answer his phone.

"Damn it Hiroki," I whisper to myself.

If he won't pick up his phone I'll just have to find him instead.

I put on my jacket, heading for my car.

-BACK TO MISAKI-

I've reach the end of the line. My back smacking against the wood of the head rest, my fingers gripping into the sheets as Haruhiko looms over me, his hand trailing gradually up my thigh, until reach the hem of my shirt.

"You're shivering so harshly… don't worry" He whispers in my ear as his hand snakes under my blouse his fiery fingers gliding up my flesh, "I'll make you hot in no time."

I gasp quietly as he tweaks me nipple, unzipping my jeans with his other hand.

"Stop… I mean it." I demand seriously, no hesitation or uncertainty in my voice.

His hands continue to roam my body, setting fire to ever inch of me with their heat, making me scared; so different from Usagi's normally cool, calming hands.

His hand delves into the opening of my pants, taking hold of my manhood; I cringe in dismay and complete terror, "STOP!" I yell, my hands flying to his that skillfully caress my shaft.

He catches both my wrists with one of his giant hands; I think his fingers are even longer than Akihiko's, which is unsettling.

"Please," I gasp as his hand moves past my boxers, grabbing a firm hold of my hardening member, "Please stop."

Tears begin to well in my eyes, as his lips meet gently with my neck, his tongue flicking at my sensitive skin.

As he pumps and rubs my cock and licks and kisses and nips at my neck and covered chest I begin to groan in a mixture of queasy pleasure and despair.

I'm really about to be raped by a man and what's worse, Akihiko's brother.

"I, ahh," I try to say as his pace quickens, his fingers momentarily fondling with my balls, "Ahhmm… I… I beg you… Please… no moor-aah,"

He ignores my pleas, ripping my pants and boxers off so he's able to have a clearer shot at my dick.

He takes his necktie, which has been lying by us, and ties my hands together above my head to a wooden pole on the head rest.

As I'm sitting on his bed, naked and restricted, my member hot with passion, he strips himself of his own clothes, all the while I beg him to stop.

He's surprisingly very muscular, even more so than Akihiko, and it scares me all the more.

He finally takes his glasses off, the only remaining accessory. He reopens his eyes, staring at me, scanning over me a few times.

"Stop it," I object, my face turning crimson; at that he smiles.

"I think you'll find that you favor me, much more than my brother," He says with a smirk, raising an eyebrow in a seductive manner.

I notice also, that his dick is bigger than Akihiko's, not by a lot, but still bigger.

-MEAN WHILE WITH AKIHIKO-

"What do you mean my brother took him?!" I growl out, so angry I think I might snap Hiroki in half.

"I-it's just as I said, you're brother showed up and took him!"

I can't believe it! I run for my car, speeding; my destination: Haruhiko's.

-BACK TO MISAKI-

His tongue licks at the tip of my dripping cock, his hand playing with my manly ornaments.

"Ahh," I moan out, unconsciously then biting my bottom lip, closing my eyes, both at my response and at the fact that my dick is all the way in his mouth, touching the back of his throat.

I'm surprised he doesn't gag, but rather does it again, his hot mouth and my warm pre-come coating my dick with wetness.

"Usagi…" I breathe out, looking up at the ceiling, feeling so dirty and so ashamed for finding pleasure in this, "Save me."

"AH!" I let out as Haruhiko's head bounces, my shaft going in then out of his mouth in a fast, unbearable speed.

His right hand wraps around the base of my cock while the other continues at my balls.

His right hand twists and slides at my base while his mouth continues to wrap around my tip, his tongue massaging the pink skin.

"No! No… Don't!" I say to myself, knowing that my climax is approaching.

"I can't!" I cry, not wanting to cum to this man's inflictions.

His pace quickens at my protests, loud smacking sounds making it to my ears, turning me on all the more.

"God, no, please nOO!" My prayers aren't answered.

I came quickly in his mouth, his tongue lapping up all the remains that had fallen to my balls. I shiver.

He looks up at me, a smile on his face, seeming to be proud of what he's done.

Tears start to cascade down my blushing face.

He snickers, nipping at my nipples playfully, like he's really actually enjoy himself.

"You know," He says, then kissing my jaw, "I can see why Akihiko likes you so much," His hand gropes at my but, the other at my taught nipple, "You're so cute when you writhe against me… I can only imagine what it would be like to feel you struggle with my inside you,"

His mouth brashly latches on to mine, his tongue entering my mouth, attacking my own tongue.

I squirm under him, his chest against mine, his dick pressed to my own.

His hand had continued to squeeze at my butt cheeks, until a single finger enters between them. I gasp, my mouth only opening wider for his intruding tongue.

I feel him moan against my lips as he moves his hips, our members rubbing together, a hot, new feeling to me, causing me to only cry harder.

His finger inserts further into me, until it's gone all the way in.

His lips part from mine, his eyes looking dead in to mine, lust completely clouding his gaze.

I don't even try to protest anymore, knowing it to only be futile.

"When I penetrate you, and shame you with my entrance," He whispers huskily, his finger going in and out of me, causing me to flinch with every probe, "I don't want you to ever forget the scream that ripped through your lungs at the thought and action of me stealing you away, from your precious Akihiko,"

My eyes widen, no matter what he's done to me so far and no matter what he could have already done to me, the words he's said scare me more than anything in my life ever has.

His finger leaves me as he positions himself perfectly and precisely. I close my eyes, awaiting the fowl entrance he'll produce.

I gulp as goose bumps run over ever inch of my body.

I feel him shift, knowing, that soon, my body will be tainted with that of another man's and not of Akihiko's… the man I… the man I love.

The door bursts open, mine and Haruhiko's heads turning to our intruder, or in better words, my savior.

Usagi stands at the entrance, his face hysterical with furry.

"Misaki!" Akihiko cries in horror.

"Usagi," I say, a smile going across my tear stained face.

Before Haruhiko is able to react Usagi has ran to the bed side, pull Haruhiko away from me.

"Damn you, bastard!" Usagi yells, punching his brother square in the jaw.

As Haruhiko falls to the ground, Usagi's gaze turns to me, a look of despair infecting his wonderful face.

"Misaki," He breathes in thankfulness, untying my constricted wrists then handing me my clothes.

"Put them, on, hurry," Usagi says, trying to sound calm, but I can see the panic in his eyes.

I put them on as quickly as possible and as I think we're both about to run out of the room, Usagi demands me to jump on his back.

I just now notice my shaking body; I give in to Akihiko's wishes easily.

Akihiko and I had been driving in his car for the past few minutes, nothing but silence between us.

My face won't cool down, it's stayed hot for the entire time and I know it's because of my still excited cock.

Finally Usagi speaks, "Are you alright?" He asks, the light of twilight allowing him to see my red face.

"What's wrong?" He inquires, placing his hand gently on my knee.

"C-can you pull over?" I whisper.

He doesn't ask why, but does as I ask, pulling in to an empty parking lot.

He unbuckles himself, I imagine to help me with whatever I need, probably thinking that I'm going to be sick. But puke isn't the substance that my body that my body wishes to relieve itself of.

"Here," Akihiko says as he helps me with my own seat buckle and just as it's clicked and I'm no longer confined I attack him.

I jump onto him, immediately pushing the seat back, so he's lying down, me on top.

"Misaki," Akihiko says alarmed, his eyes wide, completely surprised by my actions, which I guess is understandable.

I slam my lips onto his, relishing the taste of his sweet tongue and mouth. I run my hand up his shirt, causing all the buttons to come undone.

My hands race over his torso, feeling every part of him again and again.

Usagi doesn't try to stop me, he just lays there, allowing me to do with him what I wish.

I'm taking all of him in like I might never see him again, like I might not ever get to feel his cool skin for a second time.

I kiss his stomach, then his chest, then his cheek, then his lips. As I taste him I unzip both of our pants, taking hold of both or our cocks in one hand then going up the length of both together.

Usagi chuckles maliciously, before placing his hand to the middle of my back, bringing me closer.

My breath starts to become uneven and labored as I try to remove my pants, so Usagi helps me.

Immediately after my pants are gone Akihiko beings fingering me, his hands much more gentle than Haruhiko's.

I shake my head, not wishing to compare them anymore; I just have to remind myself that Akihiko is much better and I love him.

His fingers enters then leaves, enters then leaves, over and over again as I continue to pumps our cocks, moans making their way up my throat constantly.

I don't even try to hold back how much I like this and how much I want it, from him, only him.

"Misaki," He says, placing his hand behind my head, pulling my face close to his.

My cheeks blush in pleasure.

"I love you," He says as he places a second finger into my back region.

A let out a cry of pain, and he kissed my ear in response.

As he hurriedly inserts his finger in me he says: "Don't ever let anyone touch you, and if anyone does," his fingers slip all the way in, a gasp escaping me, "Tell me and I'll rip their head off," he somewhat growls in my ear, but it displays the affection he has towards me.

Finally he lines is cock up with my ass, his hand taking presence on my dick, replacing my own hand.

A sweat has broken out on my forehead.

"And if you touch anyone besides me," he whispers straight into my ear, his tip inserting itself quickly into me, I groan in approval, "Then, I'll fuck you until your body explodes," And with that, sinks all the way in, perhaps the quickest, roughest entrance Usagi has ever had on me.

I let out a scream, not expecting him to be so harsh, then I remember what Haruhiko had said to me: _"When I penetrate you, and shame you with my entrance I don't want you to ever forget the scream that ripped through your lungs at the thought and action of me stealing you away, from your precious Akihiko,"_

But instead, it's Akihiko, claiming completely dominance and ownership of me.

As he moves his hips up and down, smacking his balls against my ass with every powerful pound I let out a gasp of pain and ecstasy.

I realize that, even with my being on top of him and even with me making the first move, in the end he's always the one that make me scream in pleasure and shame's me with his calm, lusty exterior.

No matter if I try to dominate him, he never fails to remind me that he's the master, not me.

"Misaki," he breathes in the most unbearably sexy voice ever, "Misaki," he says again, while pumping my cock and pounding me at the same fast, coarse rhythm, "Mi… Sa… Ki," he whispers a vicious smirk spreading across his lips.

He sits up suddenly, still fucking me, just so he can reach my lips and suck my tongue.

"Usa…gi-san!" I whine in uneven slurs, my nails digging into his back as I cum all over his chest, but he keeps going until he pushes into me as far as he can, spilling all of his hot semen inside me.

I close my eyes in bliss, biting my lip, taking in all he's offered me, then falling on him, my energy completely drained.

"Usagi-san," I whisper into her chest.

"Yes?" he asks breathless, his breath mixing in with my hair as he holds me close to him.

"I… love you," I finally say, kissing his breast once.

I hear him chortle, "I know," Then he kisses my head, as I drift off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>So unlike the last one, I really will be requiring 8 reviews and I will not upload chapter 11 until those 5 reviews are made ;) I hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!<strong>


	12. Chapter 11: Love Me Tender

**Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your reviews guys!**

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's first <span>

Chapter 11 

I pause at the chalk board for a moment, allowing my students to write down the notes I have already created.

I look over my crowd of students, making sure no one is slacking off, until my eyes land on a certain blue eyed boy.

Nowaki is staring straight at me, his face blank, yet somewhat seductive.

I frown in his direction until his eyes scan over my body, then look straight into my vision, causing me to blush. _What the hell, was he just checking me out? _

After sending me a smile he gets back to his notes.

"That's all for today," I say tiredly, shutting my own note book that I had been writing from.

I take off my glasses setting them on my desk, then taking out a folder from my file cabinet, holding the homework that I have to grade.

As I sit back down into my chair; Nowaki walks up to my desk, a determined look in his eyes.

"Hiro-san," He says in his soothing voice.

"Y-yes?" I ask a bit shakily; unsettled with the memory of the way he had been pursuing me on Saturday.

"Do you remember anything from Friday night?" He asks directly, looking somewhat suspicious.

I blink at him a few times, "What happened Friday night?" I ask, the only memory of that night: taking Misaki for a drink.

Nowaki's gaze is cool and hopeful, which only worries me. Had he been at the bar?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I say while trying to sound annoyed, but sounding more nervous instead.

"You don't remember?" He asks, looking flustered as he runs his hand through his hair.

I put the folder back into the file cabinet, no longer wishing to stay here, alone: with Nowaki.

I leave the room before he does; little do I know that he's following me.

…

It's been a few days since the incident with my brother and Misaki, but I don't let him go anywhere alone now.

I sit on my couch, my head propped up on my hand as I take small drags from my cigarette, trying to reach a conclusion as to why my brother would want to rape my lover.

I let out a sigh, closing my eyes, none of it making since. Last I checked, before the incident, my brother was certainly not gay.

I hear a small bit of rustling then the front door opening. I practically tackle Misaki, before he's able to exit.

"GAH! Usagi-san!" He yells out in shock and disapproval.

"And where do you think you're going?" I ask sternly, looking down at him with a small glare.

"I… I-I," he stutters seeming to not know himself.

"You better tell me," I say, slipping one hand in the back of his pants the other up the back of his shirt.

"All right-right-right!" He screams out, struggling to get away from me, "I was going to the supermarket to get stuff for tonight's dinner… it was supposed to be a surprise," he mumbles to himself.

I raise an eyebrow, not asking for the reason of the surprise.

"I'm coming with you," I declare, actually kind of excited to do so.

Going to the supermarket with him, it'll almost be like we're a married couple doing errands together.

"Fine… but we're taking the subway,"

I'm about to object, until a sly thought comes to mind and I can't help but also find it a marvelous idea.

The train is packed, the time when everyone is trying to get home. Misaki and I stand by each other holding the safety handles above our heads when an extra swarm of people come in.

We're both pushed to the wall of the subway, the smell of engine fumes filling my nostrils at first, then the sweet smell of spiced roses, a warm smell that I've grown to know, very well, these past weeks.

I look down, Misaki standing in front of me, my arms on either side of him, my hands against the wall, as to not run into him.

He faces away from me, giving me the sight of the back of his head, his milk chocolate hair shiny with health.

"Umm… Usagi-san," Misaki quietly inquires, causing me to immediately imagine his face, which is most likely blushing, "Could you move?" He asks of me politely.

I snicker, "No actually, I can't,"

I wrap an arm around his waist, my hand slowly sliding down to his pant line, "Usagi-san," Misaki whispers in defiance, "The hell do you think you're touching?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm touching _my _Misaki," I say, feeling him flinch under me as I unbutton his jeans.

His hands protest against my wishes, by grabbing at my fingers, trying to pry them away from him, but he doesn't have a prayer when going against me.

"Tsk tsk, you shouldn't be so disobedient to your _master _Misaki," I whisper into his ear, then give his cartilage a small nip.

I unzip his pants, even with him trying to keep me off him and before he's even able to speak my hand has slipped into his boxers and begun caressing at his limp shaft.

"Usagi… Gahnn," He gasps.

"Shhh," I whisper into his ear, one hand stroking his cock, while my other arm hugs him to me closely, his clothed butt pressing into my groin, grinding against me when he struggles, "You don't want people to hear you do you? Then they'll see the shameful act you're taking part in," I giggle lowly against his neck, causing his entire body to shiver.

He doesn't say anything after that and he doesn't try to pry me off him, because he knows it's a hopeless wish.  
>A small groan makes it up his throat as a tickle at his balls once, my pelvis area lightly humping and rubbing at his hindquarters.<p>

Another groan, this one a bit louder, causing him to slam his hands over his mouth in the hopes of quieting himself.

I begin to go the length of his shaft, every time that I reach the top rubbing his tip, each time causing him to tremble.

I take my other hand, also going inside his pants, rubbing the insides of his thighs, knowing them to be some of his most sensitive spots.

As I rub these two places, I feel him stomp his foot once, then twice, trying not the yell out in pleasure.

He pulls at my hand again, the one that massages his member, trying to make me stop.

I don't comply with his wishes, but rather, speed up my pace. He begins to writhe against me in the most satisfying way.

I pump him one last time, gaining a pleasing amount of hot seed on my hand. I lick it off greedily.

I let go of him and he immediately turns around, breathing heavily, his face flushed to the deepest color of red I've ever seen on him.

I smile mischievously, continuing to lick the cum off my fingers as I watch him zip and button his pants.

"Why did you fucking do that, you idiot?" Misaki asks angrily and quite breathlessly.

I finish licking off my fingers, taking in a deep breath then slamming my hands against the train's walls, trapping Misaki inside, our faces becoming much closer.

"Because I fucking wanted to," I say right into his face, raising my eyebrows suggestively, for a moment looking down at his lips then back up at his eyes.

Misaki watches me, somewhat alarmed, all anger gone, just embarrassed surprised left.

"Because I fucking can," and with that I take my hands away from the wall, because we've reached our destination.

…

I had gone straight home from the university, not wanting to stay if Nowaki was going to confront me about something I couldn't even remember the just of.

I scratch my head in frustration, trying to remember what I had done, because it was apparently very impacting.

I get to the stairs of my apartment, the distinct sense that someone is watching me coming to mind, causing me to look at all my surroundings.

I don't see anyone, so I continue up that stairs.

Just as I open my door and try to close it, there seems to be some, much stronger, force keeping it open.

I look behind me in bewilderment, about to kill however it is, but I stop when I identify the giant as Nowaki, his eyes holding sadness, which cuts me.

"What the hell are you doing?" I ask as he pushes through the opening, causing me to stumble backward, falling to the floor.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki cries apologetically, coming towards me, about to help me up, but I fling my arm around, trying to fend him off.

"Don't touch me! What is your problem?" I ask, not liking all of his questions and him constantly perusing me nowadays for no apparent reason.

His eyes seem to become dark and before I know it, he's grabbed my wrist and is leading me to my bedroom.

"N-Nowaki! Let go!"

As we get to my bedroom he forces me onto my bed, pinning my arms down with his strong, nimble hands.

"You really don't remember, or you're just playing with me?" He asks calmly, sounding a bit hurt.

I stare up at him, his hair going into his face, making him look incredibly sexy, but I'd never tell him that.

"I-I said I don't remember, damn it!" I yell in somewhat frustration.

Nowaki pauses for a moment, a frown forming to his young face, "Then…" He pauses, his hands tightening around my wrists, "I'll just have to jog your memory,"

Before I'm able to ask him what he's talking about, I feel soft, plush lips connecting to mine.

My eyes go wide in shock and I try to pull my wrists away from his grasp so I'd be able to push him off, but his grip is too tight.

I struggle under him as his tongue flicks at my lips, begging for entrance that I deny.

He forces both of my wrists to be help in only one of his hands, still easily managing to hold me down.

With his free hand he travels up my torso, underneath my shirt, playing with my nipples when he reaches them.

Even if I tell myself that I don't like this and that I wish he'd stop, it doesn't change the fact that I'm getting really excited in a certain lower region of my body.

After a moment of pinching and rubbing my nipples his hand begins to travel back down my shirt, his slow, gently gliding fingers causing Goosebumps to sprout all over me.

When he feels the new, bumpy texture of my skin I feel him smile against my mouth.

Once his hand finally reaches the rim of my pants and unbuttons them I freeze, tensing up.

His kissing has slowed so I try to speak and he lets me, "N-Nowaki what the hell do you think you're doing?" I ask breathlessly just as he reaches into my boxers to grab my cock; I flinch when he does.

"You still don't remember what we did?" He inquires quietly as his hand begins to slide up and down my most sensitive region.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I seethe through my teeth, not wishing to show him the pleasure I'm actually feeling.

I'm his teacher, he's my student; I can't be subdued by this.

"Hmm," he drawls simply, "I guess I'll just have to keep going then," He says, beginning to pump me faster.

"Ahh…" I let out unintentionally, "Stop it! I'll turn you in if you don't- AH!" he started going faster as soon as I began to talk again.

He fits his lips back onto mine again just as I moan, his tongue slipping in past my lips.

"I love you," he whispers, our lips only parted for those few words.

I feel my face go hot from his words and the continuous squeezing at my groin.

Those words paralyze me, never hearing them before from anyone, besides my parents, but never as someone ravished my body in its most pleasurable area.

I can feel him trying to remove my pants completely, but just as he's pulled them down, only a few inches, there's a knock on my door.

Nowaki immediately stops as we hear the door knob being jiggled, a key inserting itself into the locked place.

…

I've hardly talked to Usagi since we left the train, too embarrassed to speak.

We're at the supermarket, filling our cart full of fun goodies and some essentials.

"Umm… Usagi-san," I inquire meekly, both of my index fingers clapping silently.

"Mmm?" He replies as he inspects a rack, displaying some of the finest pocky.

"I need to use the restroom," I say in almost a whisper.

"Ok," he answers quickly, as if he had completely forgotten him coming here was to make sure I wasn't alone, so I wouldn't get kidnapped here.

I don't really care either way, and it's not like his pristine, pampered brother would come to a supermarket anyway.

I head to the restroom, which all the way on the other side of the supermarket.

I go in quickly, noticing that no one else is present then use the urinal before zipping my pants back up.

As I go to wash my hands however I see a most disturbing reflection in the mirror.

I turn around, noting the tall black haired, green eyed man in front of me, completely clad in a faultless business suit.

"U-Usami-sama" I stutter.

…

As I inspect all the different flavors of pocky, a notion hits me.

"Misaki?" He ask, turning quickly, not believing that I really allowed him to go by himself.

I begin to jog towards the restroom, leaving our cart behind.

"Misaki!" I beckon as I burst through the door of the restroom.

Seeing no one, I look under the stalls, two of them occupied, but neither of them showing me Misaki's footwear.

I think to myself that he must have gone back to the cart, so I hurry my way back.

…

Haruhiko sits on the toilet, his pants fully on as I sit atop his lap, his hand pressed harshly against my mouth.

I had heard Akihiko come jarring through the door of the washroom then calling out my name in a distraught voice.

I feel Haruhiko nibble at my neck, causing me to freeze, the fact of his strong arms coming back to me, remembering how they were even stronger, rougher, than Akihiko's.

His free hand presses itself against me crotch, rubbing it forcefully.

_How am I going to get out of this one? _I ask myself, my eyes shaking in fear.

* * *

><p><strong>You know the drill, reviews. Let's go for 10. If I discover that there's no way I'm gonna get 10 reviews on this chapter... then I'll upload the next one :P Anyway, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	13. Chapter 12: Giving In

**So, I know that I asked for 10 reviews on the last one and I only have 9 at the moment but... I was very shocked by how quickly I acquired those 9 reviews so, for all of you how reviewed, thank you, and here is your present!**

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's First <span>

Chapter 12

"AH!" I moan out in the steam of the moment, my back bending at the sudden contact of the burning bliss.

My entire length is rubbed down roughly, the pleasure of this long awaited moment striking me like a whip

"Mmm," I groan in sheer satisfaction, becoming instantly wet as hot arms of wonder encase me in their scentedly pleasant fragrance.

Wetness runs down my ass and tickles my balls as I place my hands against the wall to steady myself from this overwhelming glory.

"Oh yeah," I hum, beginning to smear my chest with white foam, "I've been in need of a shower," I say as I continue to wash myself.

Once I've shampooed and rinsed my hair I get out. I haven't been able to go back to my own house in a few days, so I had to take a shower at the office.

All the students are gone and Hiroki left a little while ago.

I walk out of the shower room, a towel around my waist and a hand towel to dry my hair.

I've worked along side Hiroki for the past few years; I love teasing him, saying things like _my sweet honey _or really just anything that might frazzle him in the tiniest way. He's been a joy really.

As I dry my hair I spot something, immediately scoffing when I figure out what it is.

"Oh Kamijou… Sometimes your forgetfulness astounds me," I say while picking up his paycheck from the top of his desk.

He could obviously just get it tomorrow, but if I were him I'd probably rather have it now.

"I suppose I'll have to make a little trip.

…

Haruhiko's hand gropes me through my pants, causing a cold sweat to break out all over my body.

No one can touch me like this except Akihiko; I can't be such a wimp, I have to get out of this!

I'm able to open my mouth just enough, biting his hand harshly, causing him to let go of me in pain, hissing past his teeth.

I try to open the stall door, but he pushes me against the wall instead, gaining a loud clank from the metal walls.

"We don't have to do this," He whispers calmly in my ear.

"Just surrender,"

I think to myself, wondering if anything he just said actually makes sense or not… It doesn't really.

I struggle underneath him, still trying to get free, not wishing to comply with his strange wishes.

He lets out a sigh, "fine; I wasn't going to tell you this, but I guess I have to."

I calm down as he says that, sexual harassment no longer detected in his marshy eyes.

"Akihiko seems to be more distracted nowadays. He hasn't been able to get as many books out as he used to and it's because of you." He states this simply and as straightforward as possible.

It makes all of my resistance and all of my hate go away… does that mean I'm holding Usagi back? Am I… A burden?

"He won't admit it, but statistics will prove it… you must understand that I'm doing this for him and for you. In hope of making you mine I'll be taking your mind off of things and by taking you away from Akihiko he'll be able to write just as well as he used to," Haruhiko says, almost sounding affectionate as he touches my cheek gently with his rough hands.

I don't answer, I just state at him, somewhat shocked. I don't want to be a hindrance to Usagi's writing.

"If you ask him about it, he'll say he doesn't care, he'll do anything to get you back, but it doesn't change the fact that it's really actually hurting him," Haruhiko's words are so easily spoken, so precise and so genuine, even his eyes tell me that what he's saying is the truth.

"Come with me… If you just start living alone he'll find you and he'll drag you back. If you tell him you're just being with me for his sake, because his writing has declined he'll still drag you back," He says as he sees me giving into his words, not wishing for it to be my fault of Usagi's downfalls.

"Then… what do I have to do, to no longer burden him and to make him stop trying to get me back?" I ask, tears filling my eyes, not wanting to leave him, not wanting to leave his side, but knowing that, if care for him I must.

Haruhiko smiles gratefully, beginning to look like an actually good and caring person, just looking out for his little brother.

"You have to come and live with me and if there's ever a time when Akihiko confronts you, asks you why you left, you must tell him: _because I don't love you." _

Haruhiko's words hit me hard in the stomach, just the thought of saying something like that to Akihiko, just the thought of having to truly deny my feelings for him hurts.

"You have to pretend like you hate him, like he no longer holds your interest, like," he leans in, his lips becoming close to mine, "You're desperately in love with me,"

My eyes slowly widen, scared of his words and by his hot, brooding gaze.

He smiles before his lips press softly against mine, a kiss different from his last. A kiss that doesn't seem forced upon me, but rather, one I'm allowing, and it makes my stomach churn.

From now on, I no longer belong to Akihiko.

…

I didn't lie to Misaki, it's very true that Akihiko's writing has been diminishing, but that's only because he's improving, trying to make his writing sound even better, not because Misaki's a distraction.

I'm sure he is, but nothing that could make Akihiko stop writing; if anything the boy is an inspiration to him.

But if I'm to have Misaki for myself, if I'm to steal my brother's most treasured someone, I have to be sneaky and I have to stretch the truth. But I never lie.

…

I have the key to Hiroki's apartment. He doesn't know it, but I do. One day he had left his key in the office so I went to get a copy of it.

I had originally gone to do it to give him an extra key; one to keep outside his apartment and one to keep with him, just to make him feel a bit more secure in being able to enter his own home.

However, I quickly realized that he might kill me if he had found out that I got a copy of his key and wouldn't believe me if I had said I only copied one for him.

So I just ended up keeping it; thinking that it might come in handy in certain situations and this just happened to be one of them.

Seeing as how he had left his paycheck, I quickly went off to his apartment, not bothering to knock, knowing he probably wouldn't hear it anyway.

I open the door of his apartment, peering in, taking notice that he's not in the living room.

"My sweet honey!?" I cry out, seeing no need to search his home if he comes out willingly.

I hear a door open to my left, my gaze finding its way to Hiroki, his hair tousled, his shirt wrinkled and his face blushing.

I raise an eyebrow, then smile, "Were you sleeping?" I ask, not ever once taking Hiroki for someone who actually took naps.

"N-no… I was just… Why the hell are you here, and how the hell did you get in?" he yells, changing the subject.

I can't help but glance down to a certain region of his body that his rather poky. _Was he jerking off?_

I clear my throat, for some reason getting excited, "You left your paycheck at the college and… your door was unlocked," I say, not wishing to give up the key to his living-quarters quite yet.

"Oh," he says, seeming to relax, "Thanks… you can just set it on the counter," he directs, pointing towards the counter in the kitchen.

I turn to do just as he instructed, my hand resting on the cool table top for a moment.

"Kamijou."  
>"Mh, yeah?" he asks, seeming a bit impatient, but curious all the same.<p>

"Were you jacking-of?" I ask, turning back around to him, his face turning instantly red, wide eyes decorating his disturbed face.

"W-what the hell?" He laughs out, instantly telling me that it must be true.

"Hiroki," I breathe, quickly wrapping and arm around his waist, pulling him against me, my free hand resting on his crotch.

He blushes all the more.

"You know I'm not gay, but," My hand tightens around his bulging, hard cock causing him to gasp, "I wouldn't mind doing it with you," I say, watching him seriously, knowing all about his love for some author and knowing what he did with him.

He looks shocked, scared even, but he doesn't pull away.

I watch him a moment longer, giving him a chance to at least try to struggle, to show some sign that he doesn't want this, but I notice nothing, just his pulsing dick.

I begin to lean in, about to press my lips to his, noticing that even his eyes begin to close, like he's secretly been longing for me all this time, but before I'm able to touch skin to skin Hiroki is ripped out of my hands.

I hear Hiroki groan in annoyed protest.

I open my eyes, revealing to me a student, one of Hiroki's students, his eyes blue his emotion just as cold and penetrating.

"Let go of me god-damnit!" Hiroki screams in dispute.

"Hiro-san, are you with this man?" Nowaki asks his teacher, realization of what this situation really is coming to my mind.

"That isn't any of your fucking business!" Hiroki replies, ripping himself away from the giant at hand, but, I suppose, he's hardly taller than me, and much younger.

"Hiro-san!" Nowaki protests in horror as Kamijou grabs hold of my wrist, leading me to his bedroom then locking the door behind us.

Hiroki breathes in deeply, nervously as Nowaki beats against the door demanding entrance.

"Hiro-san! Hiro-san!" He cries out pathetically from the other side of the door.

"Umm… Kamijou… You're not really pretending to… date me are you?" I ask pensively, wondering first why Hiroki would want to pretend and if it's actually true, because I'm sure that's what it looked like to Nowaki.

Hiroki turns to me, a heated blush on his face, but a bit of annoyance as well.

"If I want that child to stop pestering me we have to pretend," Hiroki says, not able to look at me.

"If he really likes you, I doubt he'll give up," I say, just as the racket from outside quiets down and we hear the front door shut.

"Just pretend… just until he stops," Hiroki asks of me, a genuine, hopeful look in his eyes.

The moment has been ruined for all hopes of sex, even Hiroki's boner has quieted down, so I let out a sigh, seeing this as an opportunity to get some later; he'll owe me that much.

"Fine… I should probably get back home for now though, however," I say, my hands going behind my head as I leave him alone.

…

Just as Miyagi left I went back out of my room as well, wanting to look upon my paycheck, thinking to new ownership of money would help make me feel better, but I'm caught off guard to find a note there instead.

"_If you want your money,_

_come to apartment number 334 of _

_Bara Apartments, I'll be waiting._

_~Nowaki_

I look down that the paper, my hands shaking in annoyed anger.

How dare he take my money, I should call that cops on him!

I pace my kitchen, wondering what I should do, but, in the end, I just decide to go over there. This time I'll be prepared, I won't be so easily taken down or seduced… I will prevail!

I get to Nowaki's, taking deep breaths before I knock, but before I'm able to, the door opens.

Nowaki stands at the entrance, a towel around his waist, baring to me his exceptionally toned torso, perfectly chiseled abs, his biceps bulging the slightest bit, even without him having to flex them.

His entire body, including that of his hair, is decorated with glistening drops of water.

"Hiro-san," He says happily.

I avert my eyes away, crossing my arms, "Where's my money?" I ask, angrily.

"Come in," he offers, ignoring my question.

"No… I'd rather-…" he grabs me by the wrist, pulling me in then shutting the door before he forces me against a wall, his towel staying at his waist.

"You're not really with that man are you? I heard you're conversation with him."

I blush unable to answer as he's already groping at my crotch.

"Hiro-san… I'll make you feel so good, you won't even want another man to touch you," he whispers into my ear, licking my ear lobe.

I moan slightly.

"S-stop," I tremble.

He doesn't, but rather, reaches into my pants, his hand grabbing my naked dick hotly.

"Just let me do this… then decide if you still don't want me," He breathes, going to his knees, expressing to me what he's about to do.

"No… Doonnn't…" I moan as his lips kiss my shaft once, his tongue then coming out for a lick.

"Mmm," I groan unintentionally.

His lips part in excitement, my cock sliding into his mouth until his chin touches my manhood, his chin soon being replaced by the gentle caress of his hands.

He deep-throats me several times, the cavern of his mouth much bigger than expected, his tongue then swirling around my tip in a fast movement.

As he massages my balls and sucks at my shaft the back of my head rests on the wall, my eyes staring at the ceiling, my hands buried in his hair, my mouth emitting sharp and soft moans of approval.

His lips smack loudly against my sensitive skin, small drips of pre-cum glazing over his tongue and my shaft in the most satisfactory way.

His tongue pushes up tightly against the under part of my cock as he continues pumping me with his mouth.

"Ahhh," I gasp out, knowing that my climax is soon approaching.

"Uhah," I let out as his free hand helps by rubbing at the base of my shaft

Within another minute, his tongue still pressed tight, my balls getting tickled, my cock getting squeezed, I yell out, my voice coarse and breathless as I cum in his mouth, which he obligingly swallows.

He looks up to me, a pleased smile on his face.

"Hiro-san," he says, breathless himself as he stands up to me, hugging me close.

"N..." I begin, pausing for a moment, "Nowaki," I reply, his response being to hold me closer.

"Stay here tonight," Nowaki begs, which I, reluctantly, agree to.

* * *

><p><strong>So, for this chapter, I'll need another 10 reviews to continue on. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! <strong>


	14. Chapter 13: Should I Stay Or Should I Go

**So I saw that some of you were, apparently, having a hard time with knowing who's point of view it was in, so after the "..." I also added the person's name, of who's point of view it's in. I hope this makes it easier! Thanks for so many reviews guys! Enjoy!**

~Alex aka BunnnyBoy

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's First<span>

Chapter 13

(Misaki)

I didn't go with Haruhiko at first, I told him that I needed to find proof before I could actually believe him, and he allowed it.

I ended up having to call Usagi on one of the store's phones, since I don't have one of my own. I told him that I had gotten lost on the way back to the cart; it made me feel dirty to lie to him, but, I knew, if I really was a burden to him, he'd never admit it.

I was going to have to find out all I needed to know sneakily, behind his back.

As soon as we got home I went to the computer room, the only room with a computer besides Usagi's laptop, which he usually uses for his books and stays in his room.

I type in Usami Akihiko, getting thousands of results, but the first one that catches my eye, is one that reads: _Usami Akihiko, has he lost his touch? _

I spot another: _What's bothering Usami Akihiko? _

I see countless more –recent- stories, newspaper, and magazine entries, all saying something about his unexpected sluggishness of publishing work, some even mentioning how his writing seems to be somewhat lacking nowadays.

His writing isn't as heart-wrenching as it used to be, it doesn't seem to connect with the readers misunderstood emotions.

I lean back in my chair, my hands coving my face, not able to process that fact that I've ruined him!

I check the dates of the entries, all being published just a few weeks after my arrival at Akihiko's.

Surely it can't be because of me though? I can't be the reason for all of this, can I? How could I be so selfish? Sure, I might not have been the one sexually confusing anyone –on purpose-, and I may not have been the one that demanded sex from another, but I didn't stop him either.

I was completely willing, I went along with it and in result I have lead Usagi completely astray; I've caused his work to plummet and that's not acceptable.

But surely there's another way for me to not affect his work negatively, without giving myself to Haruhiko and without leaving his side… Isn't there?

"What are you doing?" I hear a voice ask from behind me, a low intonation telling me instantly that it's Usagi.

"Usagi-san!" I yell out in surprise, my mouse moving quickly to exit out of the windows.

I hear Usagi chuckle in a most seductive manner, "You don't have to watch porn Misaki, I'll strip for you anytime," Akihiko says, trying to wrap his arms around me, but I freak out, the thought of me being his unintentional burden, being his downfall, still fresh in my mind.

I hit his hands away quickly, perhaps the first time I've ever been able to block him.

I laugh nervously, "I-I'm not in the mood right now, I'm… Not in the mood right now," I say redundantly, hoping I look sincere enough for him to not touch me again.

I'm able to get past him, heading for my room.

...(Akihiko)

I look on Misaki's history, spotting what he had been looking up. It's not porn; it's much more surprising than that. He was looking at stories of my depleting popularity levels.

Why would he be looking at that? Maybe he only likes me for my popularity, or money? I almost laugh at the thought.

There's a knock at the front door, "Misaki, can you get that!?" I holler, immediately hearing Misaki's feet pitter-pattering down the stairs towards the door.

"Yes?" I hear Misaki ask as he opens the front door and I continue to look through his recent activities.

"Is Akihiko home?" I hear the unmistakable tone of Isaka ask.

I sigh out in annoyance, hurriedly running to the door, not wishing for Isaka to say anything to Misaki that he might regret… meaning that I'd kill him for.

"Isaka-san, what brings you here?" I ask, the annoyance clear in my eyes and tone.

"Have you forgotten? You're supposed to have dinner with me and some publishers,"

"I'm eating with Misaki tonight," I say simply, knowing that Misaki was planning something special.

I notice Misaki fidgeting beside me, "Uh… That's ok Usami-san, I can eat alone, you should go," He's unable to look at me while he says this, the unsettling sound of my, all too, formal name rolling over his tongue. Why didn't he use me nickname?

"We promised to always eat together," I say, looking at him, forcing him to look at me as well.

"Akihiko, you know some of your popularity has gone downhill, these publishers can help you and being on their good side wouldn't be a bad idea either,"

"I said I'm not going," I all but yell, seeing Misaki practically deflate, like he was fighting some battle and has surrendered completely.

"Misaki?" I ask as he stumbles backwards, seeming to be dizzy.

Misaki holds a hand out, motioning me to not come any closer, "I just… I need to be alone for a couple hours… go eat dinner with them… I'll be fine when you get back,"

Seeing Misaki look so pitiful, seeing him trying so hard to get me to go, I can't deny him.

"Fine… But we're making this short," I direct Isaka-san, who looks ecstatic that I'm finally giving in.

…(Misaki)

It was true. It was all true, everything Haruhiko told me was true. I hadn't believed him at first, I thought that maybe he was still just trying to get to have sex with him, but he was telling the truth.

Usagi has lost it, I have become his downfall. His writing isn't as good, he's starting to refuse publishers, people that actually make his books go on shelves.

I've ruined his life! Well, maybe not yet, but if this keeps up, he won't even be able to write anymore or none of his books will sell and that's just unacceptable

What could stopping to write mean? He says what he writes is his fantasies, is what he feels inside and what he can't express to others except through written word. What could it mean when he's no longer able to do that?

He could do so much better than me anyway… Why would he even want to have someone like me? I'm not talented at anything, my grades suck, I'm nothing that spectacular to look at, and I'm so easily flustered.

Why would someone like Usagi-san like me? Could it be because of my brother? Because he loved my brother so dearly, could he see my brother in me? No, it can't be that, he said it himself that he had completely gotten over my brother.

Could it be because… I'm easy to take advantage of? Anytime he needs it, anytime he's horny I'm just waiting in the other room, defenseless and open.

Maybe he doesn't love me… maybe his fantasies are being full filled, but he pretends it isn't me.

Surely I'm just crazy… I hope I'm crazy. I love Akihiko… If he was just using me…

Even so, that doesn't explain anything about his writing or his refusing authority.

I'm home alone at the moment. I've been granted with a lot of proof, more than necessary to be able to believe Haruhiko's words. But it doesn't change the fact that I'd much rather not live with him.

I could always ask to move back in with Nii-chan… But he's newly married, it would be really inconvenient for me to stay there.

Maybe I could stay at… Hiroki-san's apartment?

I end up not calling in advance, seeming to think that Hiroki would just say no, even if he didn't mean it. I'll convince him once I show up.

I go ahead and make a few fast dinners, putting them in the freezer.

Before I go I pack my clothes and write a note, placing it atop the kitchen counter.

It's a terrible letter… I wanted so desperately to put that I didn't want to be a burden to him… But I knew that wouldn't help accomplish anything.

…(Hiroki)

I left Nowaki's house late in the night; after he had fallen asleep. I was too afraid to fall asleep with him being right beside me.

As I get to my apartment, I'm welcomed by the strangest of things.

Misaki sits in front of my door, his head leaning on a suitcase, drool sliding off his bottom lip in a somewhat… cute way.

I shake my head, as if I was in a trance, denying that I actually think the scene taking part in front of me at the moment is cute.

"Misaki," I let out irritably, kicking his foot a few times until he gains consciousness.

"Hiroki-sensei," he drawls, looking up at me slowly, his eyes terribly green and terribly… adorable.

"Why are you here?" I ask, grabbing his wrist, forcing him to his feet.

He pauses for a moment, not being able to look me in the eyes at first, "Can I… Can I stay here?"

My eyes go wide in shock. Is he seriously asking me if he can stay here?

"HA! Why should I let you stay here?"

He looks kind of pathetic at the moment really. I even feel sort of bad for what I've said, even though I don't know why he's here anyway.

"I have to get away from Akihiko," he states simply, and I have to process it for a moment until I actually understand.

Has Akihiko done something to him? What did he do?

"Why?" I ask simply, my tone portraying that I don't actually care, but it's a whole different story on the inside.

"It's just because… Well…" Before he's able to continue he starts balling his eyes out.

"WHOA!" I shout out in alarm, taking a step back, never once experiencing a boy of his age crying so hard.

"What that hell did he do?" I ask, grabbing Misaki by the shoulders as he continues to cry.

I decide it best to bring him inside, instead of staying outside where people could see us… even though it's like 3 in the morning.

I sit Misaki down on my couch, continuing to watch him as he cries, somehow so amazed.

He sniffs a few times, trying to stop his tears so he can answer me, "I-I… I'VE RUINED HIM!" Misaki cries out in anguish.

"How?" I ask, hardly managing to sound calm.

"Ever since I started living with him… he... he hasn't been able to write how he used to… I'm only a burden to him!" He continues to whine.

I'm unable to reply, all I can do is stare at him. How can someone be in such agony at becoming so important to someone that it effects that someone in such drastic ways? Why is he so sad about becoming so important to Akihiko?

It completely blows me away. I didn't know people could care about someone so severely as that. He has such compassion…

Before I'm even aware of what I'm doing, I stand in front of Misaki, my face no more than a whisper away from his.

Misaki watches me, still crying but not as harshly as he was moments before.

That's when it happens, the most unexpected, most daring thing I've ever done. I kiss him. Long and deep. His eyes going wide in shock.

I'm a little surprised myself.

…(Akihiko)

"Misaki! I'm home!" I yell out as I open the door to my apartment, getting back a little later than planned… But I didn't have much of a choice; Isaka had driven me, so he also drove me to a bar afterwards.

There's no answer, from anywhere in the house, just a dead silence.

"Misaki?" I say while climbing the stairs to his room, thinking that maybe he just decided to go to bed. It's pretty late after all.

"Misa-…" He's not in his bed and the pictures of him and Takahiro that used to sit on his dresser aren't there either.

I freeze there in the entrance to his room, the thoughts running through my head unable to be processed.

I run to his dresser opening every drawer, all of them emptied of clothes and possessions.

"Misaki!?" I yell frantically, noticing his bed is neatly made, all of the things that he had brought in to decorate the room gone.

I run down to the kitchen, looking in the freezer, he even made more lunches and dinners.

A cold sweat breaks out all over my body as I spot a note, resting atop the counter.

_Dear Akihiko,_

_There are lunches and dinners in the freezer. _

_I know you're going to be mad at first for _

_me leaving, but someday… you'll thank me. _

I crumple the letter in my hand. I'll thank him?

"Oh Misaki… When I find you…" I whisper to myself, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes, "I'm chaining you to my bed…" I drop the letter to the floor, grinding it into the ground with my foot, "and I'm going to fuck you until you understand that you can't live without my dick inside you."

Then the tears finally fall.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I apologize that there was no lemon in this one... I hope it wasn't too boring to read though. So if you want to know what happens next then you should probably leave a review;) Let's go for 15 reviews? I feel like I'm asking for way too much... Oh well 15 reviews please! Thanks for reading! 3<strong>


	15. Chapter 14: That's Called Blackmail

**Sorry for taking longer on this one than the other chapters recently. University has started back up so it's going to take me a little longer than when I was on break. Thank you for your patience and enjoy!  
><strong>

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's First<span>

Chapter 14

…(Misaki)

What… the… HELL!? Hiroki's lips are… they're… he's… KISSING ME!?

I can't even move, I'm so shocked. I was just crying then, suddenly, BOOM, we're hitting first base!

At first my eyes were wide, freaking out, but somehow they ended up closing and for some reason I haven't tried to pull away yet and neither has he so… AH! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RESPOND TO THIS!

Even though I've made out with Akihiko, many times before, this is just so much different. And… Why am I not just pulling away?

I feel Hiroki lean in a bit, his hands positioning themselves on the back of the couch. I hear leather squeak, his hands gripping at the headrest.

What's wrong with me? Why am I not pulling away? Is it because I feel like I need to move on from Akihiko? That's right… I can't be with him anymore… So why shouldn't I just… be swept away?

I place a hand behind his head reluctantly, my fingers shaking as I do so.

As the kiss deepens, our tongues finally meeting, he places his knees on the couch on either side of my thighs.

Just as I get a perfect taste of him he jerks away, suddenly and so abruptly I jump.

"Uh, I, umm… you can stay in here…" He says motioning to all of the living room, "I'll be in my bedroom… If you need me," and with that he practically sprints to his bedroom.

Now I'm really confused…

… (Hiroki)

What the hell did I just do? I'm so surprised by my actions that I'm shaking right now, trembling even.

I stand, my back pressed against my bedroom door as I try to sort through what I did and the response I got… did he really… Want it?

He put his hand behind my head, but maybe he was just planning on ripping my hair out? No… it couldn't be that, because then his tongue was down my throat!

Maybe I made him just as confused as I am. Damn it, what's wrong with me. Of course I go from getting blow job from one guy to making out with another one in just a few hours!

And what's worse, I don't think I even like either of them! I mean… Misaki's a sweet kid and he's really adorable I just don't think of him… sexually.

And Nowaki he's just… he's so overwhelming; I feel like I'm drowning around him, suffocating.

Then there was Akihiko, who I've been trying to forget, realizing that I'll never be able to have him.

Akihiko wants Misaki… What if Misaki were to become mine? Isn't that like revenge; for completely crushing my heart I could exact revenge on him, using the one that he used to crush me first and I'll crush him back.

I shake my head, wondering what caused me to harbor such thoughts. Akihiko would probably kill me if I did anything with Misaki.

My eyes widen in realization that I kind of already have done something with him.

…(Haruhiko)

I awoke early this morning, much earlier than I had planned, by a raucous banging on my front door, only to behold Akihiko.

He looked upon me with a hateful gaze, firing alighting his face, steam pouring through his ears and nostrils.

I watched him in bewilderment. I wonder if Misaki told Akihiko what I did to him in the bathroom?

"Where is he?" Akihiko growls in resentment.

"Who?" I ask simply confused by what he means.

"Where is Misaki?" He manages to say without his voice rising.

"I don't know, isn't he_ your_ puppy?" I'm about to shut the door, but Akihiko, pushes it open, entering rudely.

"Where is he!?" He finally looses his cool, shouting in the most unsightly of ways.

"I don't have him… He's not living with you anymore?" A small smile creeps up my face slowly, Akihiko looking at me angrily then turning away, a scoff coming up his throat.

"He wouldn't just leave… You had to of done something," Akihiko says, hitting his hand to the door frame, smacking loudly, then leaving.

"My, my, what a temper he has," I say, crossing my arms as I watch him leave, "Well, I suppose I better go look for Misaki."

…(Hiroki)

I didn't have work today, meaning Misaki didn't have school, so we've just been staying at home… My home.

I've been grading papers, trying not to pay any attention to him –even though I'm aware of his every move- while he reads manga.

We've both been sitting in the living room, there being no other table for me to grade papers at and there being no other place for Misaki to sit besides in my room, which isn't an option.

I've been drinking from a beer bottle for the past few hours –this is actually my third bottle- and I'm just now starting to get the effects of it.

I have to blink a few times to read the paper I'm grading at the moment. I move my eyes up for a moment to watch Misaki. He's curled up in a ball, lying on his side, the book lying by him.

"He never stops sleeping… does he?" I ask myself, remembering the night before when I found him sleeping in front of my door.

"Maybe if he sleeps enough he'll actually grow," I say to myself, going back to the papers in front of me, but then soon retreating, seeing has how I'm unable to read any of the words.

I fall onto my back, my hands behind my head, my eyes staring up at the ceiling, until I hear a soft snore from Misaki, causing my head to turn towards him.

He moans softly, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Miyagi is always telling me to not frown so much, or else I'm going to get wrinkles; I wouldn't want Misaki's baby face to acquire such elderly means of aging.

I crawl over to the couch, then gently pressing my index finger between his furrowed brow, it slowly softening out.

I watch him for a moment, my weight leaning on my left arm, my head tilted and my gaze transfixed.

I reach out with my right hand, brushing his hair aside from his face, my own visage creeping in closer, my sight on his lips.

Just as I'm only a wisp away his eyes begin to flutter open, but that doesn't faze me. His eyes widen in somewhat concern before my lips press firmly against his.

When I notice he's not pulling away, but rather fighting against my tongue with his own, I climb atop the couch, looming over him on all fours.

As I suck on his tongue, the flavor just as sweet as I remember, I begin to grind my crotch against his, his member already hard.

My hand begins traveling up his shirt, revealing to me his frail, yet toned, torso.

I could take him so easily right now, he'd so easily give in, I can feel it. As far as I know, he's already given up, but it's not like he posed a fight to begin with.

He's been with Akihiko… I feel like he could satisfy me, if only for a moment.

I feel hesitation in him, but I ignore it as I hear the satisfying sound of my fingers jingling at his belt.

I'm a bit fazed anyway, the beer not helping any with my judgment.

As I reach my hand into his pants Misaki flinches, our lips no longer connected, his hand gripping at my bicep, a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

"Touch me," I say, almost sounding like I'm encouraging him, along with a hint of desire lacing my aggressive words.

With his hand that doesn't hold onto my arm, he shakily reaches for my torso, rubbing my clothed nipples for a moment then heading down to lower regions.

He gasps as I begin to grab at his cock, his own hand massaging me through my pants.

I moan audibly, both at his rubbing and the fact that he's trembling beneath me. I've never been on top before, it's exhilarating and it makes me feel so in control and… I really like it.

Maybe it's just because I'm drunk, but being the dominant male is really turning me on and Misaki can tell, because I'm already rock hard.

I begin stroking at his cock in a much faster motion, get excited as he unzips my pants and our lips meet once again.

He groans, his breath filling my mouth deliciously causing me to moan back.

He's finally able to get in my pants, his fingers first lightly stroking my sensitive skin then taking a firm hold around it, our stroking meeting the same tempo.

I begin sucking at his neck as we jerk each other off, moans of ecstasy and groans pleasure being elicited from our mouths.

I swirl my thumb around the tip of his cock causing him to gasp in surprise a smile creeping up my face as I bite his neck gently.

"S-sensei… I'm…" He doesn't finish his sentence, but I already know what he was going to say.

"Let," I grunt, "It out," I say with a growl, trying to talk through the bliss I've delved into.

"Ahhh… AH!" He lets out a yell, his back arching, his cum spraying onto my member, causing me to finish as well.

A howl rips through me, not as powerfully as Misaki's, but just as pleasure-struck.

I sit up, looking over at his face. He looks shocked and somewhat scared. Maybe he can't believe he just came to another man besides Akihiko… I'm kind of surprised by myself as well.

After a minute of silence he sits up, zipping his pants and walking towards the entryway where he grabs his jacket then leaves.

I'm left alone, to sit there and wait and think about what exactly it was that I've done.

That's what I was doing, thinking, until there is a knock on my door.

…(Misaki)

I left Hiroki's house, completely shocked and a little disgusted at what exactly I had done.

I'm just walking down the street, not knowing where I'm going and not really caring where I end up, just as it's somewhere that isn't Hiroki's.

I'm walking, that is, until a car stops directly beside me, causing me to turn my head, looking at my intruder, which is a man in a black limo.

The man gets out, revealing to me Haruhiko.

I stop, watching him, noticing that he seems to have no intentions of taking me with him this time.

"I heard you left Akihiko. I'm quite hurt that you didn't come to me when you left him. did you forget my number?"

I stare at him for a moment, feeling calm since he's left a few feet between us, seeming to not wish to frighten or threaten me.

"No, it's just that… I'm not going to live with you… I don't love you," I answer him, his apathetic demeanor never changing.

He sighs while placing a hand in his pocket, his posture never changing from the precise, straight stance he began with.

"But you love that literature teacher? Hiroki Kamijou, you love him?"

My eyes widen at his words causing me to take a step back, "What? How did you know I was living with him?"

He doesn't answer my question, "He can't protect you, he can't keep you away from Akihiko like I could. Eventually he'll run out of places to look and he'll have to look at Hiroki's and Hiroki won't be able to stop him from doing it. He won't be able to stop Akihiko from taking you back… And that would be most unfortunate for him," there's something in his words, something in his eyes that tells me I'm not only going to be burdening how Akihiko writes if I continue to live with him.

"What do you mean?" I ask, becoming scared.

Haruhiko stares at me for a moment, his blank expression not so blank anymore, but rather, betraying that of his pleased and sly emotions.

"I have much more power than you credit me for. If I say the word, I can make so my brother can never publish another book in his life." He says simply, his mouth curving into a pleased smile.

"W-what?" I ask, stunned, not believing my ears.

"I can ruin my brother completely, if you don't do as I say," he states simply.

When he sees that I have no intention of replying any time soon he continues.

"You don't have to live with me yet… But you will do what I ask of you," He takes a step closer to me and I have no choice, but to stay where I am, my feet firmly planted, trying to show him I'm not scared, even though I am.

"What do I have to do?" I ask, my voice strong, betraying the fear inside me and my shaking hands.

He smiles, seeming glad that I asked him, "You're going to tell him," He leans in before saying more, "That he isn't worthy of you," He puts his hand on my shoulder, his lips to my ear, before continuing, "and that… you hate him," My eyes go wide at his words, my whole body trembling.

He leans away from me, watching my eyes, "and if you even think about telling him that I told you to do this, his status is as good as dead and so are you."

…(Akihiko)

I've been looking everywhere for Misaki all day, but I wasn't able to find him, that is, until I decided to go home.

He sits at a bench in front of the apartment building, his back straight, his hand in his lap and his face nervous.

His nose is pink from the cold.

I park my car then run to him, a small smile taking refuge on my face, thinking that he's been waiting for me, that maybe he just forgot the password to the door and was waiting for me to let him in.

"Misaki!" I call out as I get closer to him.

He turns his head, slowly, towards me, his nervous, scared look only becoming stronger as I come closer.

He stands quickly as I get to him.

"What's wrong?" I ask, a bite in my voice, seeming to know what he's thinking, but nothing could prepare you for what he had to say next.

"I don't love you,"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! If you wish to know what happens next I require... Let's say... 17 reviews? Thank you so much for reading! I never thought I'd get this far:)<strong>


	16. Chapter 15: I Knew You Were Lying

**Hey guys! It's been a while... a long long while. and I'm sorry ok!? I was completely blank and had no idea what to write, so throughout the time I haven't uploaded anything I've strewn some pieces together. I hope you forgive me! Here you go! I didn't read over it, so I'm sure there are tons of mistakes, but I hope you all don't mind too much. Enjoy! **

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy **

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 15

(Akihiko)

"W-what?" I stutter, my heart beginning to ram against my ribs painfully, incredulity ruling over my mind as I'm unable to process what Misaki has just declared, but his eyes tell me otherwise.

"You're lying." I state, keeping calm, taking a step closer to him, which he responds with by taking a step back.

"I'm not lying… I-I don't love you… I never did. So I can't live with you anymore." Misaki says, his words sounding rehearsed, his hands in small, quivering fists.

"Misaki, Takahiro asked me to take care of you I can't just-…" I'm cut off by the almost betrayed look that begins to play on Misaki's face.

"I don't want to hear about Takahiro… I don't love you… and I don't want to be with you… so just leave me alone." He turns around, beginning to sprint in the opposite direction of where I stand.

I can't run after him, I'm too shocked, too hurt to follow. I can't comprehend what's just happened. But I won't give up on him… not ever.

…(Hiroki)

I'm in my office at the moment, the office I share with Miyagi and I can't help but notice that he keeps staring at me. It's really starting to annoy me.

I can feel my eyes twitching as I continue to take notice of his provocative gaze. I finally lose it, slamming my papers on the desk and turning to look at him. His stare doesn't falter.

"What is it?!" I yell in impatience, my arms going crossed, my brows furrowing.

Miyagi sits up straight in his chair, also crossing his arms, his head tilting ever so slightly as he watches me, a blank expression forming to his features.

"How many times have I told you not to frown?" He asks, rising from his chair, pressing his finger to my forehead.

We stay like that for a moment, me sitting there, my arms tensing, Miyagi standing over me, his finger pressed between my brows, until his finger moves.

His long digit begins to trail down my face, over the bridge of my nose, going over to my cheek, his entire hand beginning to rest there.

"What is that kid to you?" Miyagi asks seriously, his eyes glancing down to my lips ever so often, but mainly look into my eyes.

I feel my cheeks go hot. I swat his hand away, moving around in my chair so I'm facing my papers once again, instead of Miyagi.

"What kid?" I ask, pretending like I don't really care, pretending like I'm reading the papers in front of me, and pretending that his closeness behind me isn't sending chills down my spine.

"The tall one, Nowaki." He says back, his hands resting on my chair's arm rests. If my chair didn't have a back to it, he'd probably be spooning me.

"Nowaki? He's just a student." I answer back, trying not to sound nervous.

Miyagi couldn't know what all I've down with Nowaki could he? I don't even know all of it, just that we had done something while I was hammered drunk after drinking with Misaki.

His hands, still resting on my arm rests, touch my elbows. I can feel his lips brush against me ear. I stiffen.

"Surely that isn't what he thinks?" Miyagi whispers, a low purr in my ear.

"Mh… I don't care what he thinks… He's only my student, nothing mor-…" I'm cut off, Miyagi forcing my chair around to face him. He's never been so forceful before… so domineering.

"Do you still love Akihiko?" He asks, looking me dead in the eyes.

I stare at him for a moment and blink. I don't understand why he's acting like this.

I quickly find my ground, clearing my throat, appearing as if I can hardly believe him.

"Of course not! I got over him ages a-…" I began to say, trying to push past him, to get out of my chair, but he pushes me back down, somehow managing to do it softly.

"Are you lying?" He asks seriously.

What is with him? Why is he being like this right now?

I pause for a moment, continuing to stare at him, my hands gripping the arm rests. I shake my head "no" in response.

I do believe I've gotten over Akihiko… at least partially. I've accepted that he can never love me at least and that I'll never be with him.

Miyagi seems to relax, a small smile beginning to tug at the corners of his lips.

"MY SWEET HONEY!" He exclaims, throwing his arms around my neck.

"Aish! Let go of me, you idiot!" I growl back, pushing him, trying to get him away, every push futile to his strong arms.

He laughs lightly, taking one arm away from my neck, wrapping it around my waist instead.

"Hmf… Miyagi…" I say in somewhat protestation.

He smiles at me, our faces so close.

"So, you don't like anyone right now?"

I stare at him, completely forgetting that he has one arm around behind my neck and the other around my waist, as he practically sits on top of me, straddling me.

"I-I guess not…" I answer him, not quite sure where he's going with all of this.

His smile broadens as I say this.

He's so strange. He always seems happy, but I've always known, ever since his divorce that he's actually been dying inside… at this moment however, he seems different. His happiness in this moment is different from all of his fake smiles this one seems… genuine.

"Date me then." He says.

"… What?" I ask, my voice small, a cold sweat breaking out all over my body.

Did he seriously just say I should date him? I think this is the first time a man has ever asked me to date him… and I thought Miyagi was straight!

…(Miyagi)

I had asked Hiroki to date me, and I might be crazy for doing it, but, I really like Hiroki. And I feel bad for him.

We've both been hurt by loving someone, hurt beyond measure. That's why I think we could be good for one another.

It's true that I'm not legitimately gay, but some men attract me and Hiroki just happens to be one of them.

I'm walking home at the moment, my hands stuffed into my coat pocket, my chin buried into my scarf. It's very cold tonight.

I had told Hiroki to think about it. He had been so speechless after I asked him to date me, but that's better than him yelling at me, at least I know it made him feel something.

"Let go!" I hear, coming from one of the alleyways.

I halt, looking to my right, looking down the dark street, able to make out two figures. One is pushed against the wall of the alley while the other holds them there. I watch, my eyebrows furrowed.

"I said I don't want to!" The smaller, trapped one yells, the voice distinctively male, but it's hard to tell in the darkness.

"Come on, you never seemed to mind before." The other says in English, his accent sounding Australian.

"Sto… stop~!" The smaller whines, a moan escaping him, only allowing me to imagine the perverse things that are probably taking place, right now, in front of me.

I have to intervene, the boy doesn't seem to be playing, he's serious, he want the guy to stop doing… whatever it is he's doing.

"Hey!" I yell, beginning to stomp down the alley.

As I get closer, the two heads turning to me, I'm able to see what's going on. The taller one, holds a smaller boy against the wall, his hand down the boy's pants, his other hand up his shirt.

The younger boy looks frightened and embarrassed, tears in his eyes.

"He told you to stop." I say calmly, locking eyes with the taller one, being sure to appear as tranquil as possible, knowing that that, in this type of situation, is the most threatening.

Always be the one that is composed, whoever loses their temper first, loses initially.

"This doesn't concern you!" The taller one replies, already seeming to lose hold of his temper.

My eyes glance to the smaller one, who is watching me intently, his lips parted. His cheeks turn red suddenly, his eyes showing signs of pleasure, a gasp escaping his lips. His eyes close in shame as the taller one begins moving his hand within the smaller's pants.

"S-stop~." The boy whispers.

I look back to the taller one, taking out my phone.

"I don't have time for this, I'm calling the cops." I say simply, taking out my phone, which causes the taller boy to pause.

He obviously doesn't believe me, so I dial.

"Yeah, there are some boys on-…" I'm cut off before I'm able to say the street name.

"Ok! Fine!" The taller boy backs off from the smaller one.

"You were just for a quick fuck anyway." He says to the smaller one, which causes the smaller one to scoff.

"I'd never fuck you!" I little fires back, sticking his tongue out.

As the taller one runs off I put my phone back into my pocket, my attention soon going to the boy leaning against the wall in front of me.

He's hugging himself and shaking. He just has a small jacket on, and I doubt being sexually assaulted helps any.

"Th-thank you." He gets out, not looking at me, his cheeks pink.

"Would you like for me to walk you home?" I ask, feeling bad for him.

"Umm… actually my cousin is supposed to pick me up at Aoi Station… I just got back here from Australia."

Australia? So that must by why that other guy had an Australian accent.

"My apartment is right by there, I can walk you over." I say back, thinking it a funny coincidence.

"Ok… thanks." He says back, still seeming hesitant.

We walk for a moment in silence.

I clear my throat.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Shinobu Takatsuki… what's yours?" He asks almost reluctantly as if he thinks it will offend me that he's asking me my name.

"Yoh Miyagi." I answer back.

We're sent into another pit of silence, neither of us knowing what to say.

I notice he's still trembling. I take off my coat and put it over his shoulders.

He looks up at me in surprise.

"I don't need this." He says back politely.

"Yes you do, just keep it."

A few minutes pass in silence.

"So, what's Australia like?" I ask, just trying to get rid of the awkward silence around us.

"Hot." Is all he says.

I laugh slightly and he smiles.

We make small talk until we're standing in front of my apartment complex. I stop.

He looks over at me, still smiling from what I we had been talking about earlier.

"What is it?" He asks.

"It's really cold out here, when is your cousin going to pick you up?" I ask, knowing that he'll have to wait outside.

"Thirty minutes… maybe a little longer, I'm not sure." He says back, not sure why I'm asking, his eyes questioning.

"You could wait in my apartment… You can call him and tell him to pick you up here instead." I say, hoping I don't frighten him.

"Really!? Ok!" He says back enthusiastically… maybe a little too enthusiastically.

…(Misaki)

I'm at Hiroki's house again, sitting on the living room floor.

I stare at the wall, tears steaming down my face as I think of what I've done.

Akihiko… he looked so betrayed when I told him that I didn't love him. It hurt, so much, to say those words… but it's better this way, he'll be able to write again.

My cell phone begins to vibrate on top of Hiroki's coffee table. I sniff then pick it up.

I have a text message from… Akihiko.

_Misaki, I don't know what's _

_going on but… I can't sleep _

_without you, please come back. _

_If I did something wrong _

_just tell me what it was. _

I decide to text him back, thinking of something that I feel will make him stop wanting me.

_Even if I don't love you,_

_you still want me by your _

_side? You want me to use _

_you? _

I'm hesitant to send it, ever word in my message a lie… I do love him… so much.

He texts back within the minute.

_Use me however you want,_

_walk all over me… I just need_

_you by my side. _

I feel my heart burst.

My phone vibrates again.

_Where are you? _

And before I even think my actions through…

_Hiroki's _

_Send…_

OH MY GOD!

"BAKA BAKA BAKA!" I yell to myself, hitting my head repeatedly.

My phone vibrates.

I pause, before pressing the button to look at it. My eyes widen as I see what Akihiko has to say to that… nothing.

_:}_

I'm not sure what to do… should I leave, should I wait? I sit there for a full five minutes thinking about it, until I realize that just sitting there, wasting time, isn't a good idea.

I get up and grab the heaviest jacket that I happen to have with me, which isn't very heavy.

I open the door of Hiroki's apartment and begin speed walking for the stairs… the endless stairs.

Just as I reach the bottom, I notice a certain red sports care waiting just outside the apartment complex.

I stare for a moment, not sure how to react.

A silver-haired man gets out of the car and spots me, a smile coming to his beautiful face as he begins walking towards me.

Once he's closer, much closer, I begin to run for it, sprinting down the side walk.

"Misaki!" His deep voice calls, sounding so irresistible. I just want to turn around and run back to him, to throw myself in his arms and be taken by him.

I know, however, that I can't turn around, that I can't go to him, that I have to get away, that I can't be a burden to him.

Damn him and his long legs… He's gaining on me and fast.

A hand grabs my own, gooseflesh sprouting all over my body at the familiar contact of that cool hand.

I flung around to face my captor.

"Misaki…" Akihiko breathes out sensually, hardly winded from the quick run.

I breath, trying to catch my breath, not only from the sprint but also because of the fact that he takes my breath away. Just the sight of him knocks the wind out of me as I wonder how someone could possibly look so beautiful and handsome and the same time.

"Misaki." He says again, beginning to pull of my hand lightly, bringing me in slowly.

I stare at him in longing.

"Misaki~" He purrs, as I begin to move towards him on my own, my eyes beginning to close.

"Misaki…" He whispers in my ear, our bodies meeting.

I lean in to him, prepared to be taken away, swept up by this hurricane of emotions we create.

"Usagi-san…" I say back as his arms begin to tighten around me.

"I knew you were lying... You naughty boy." Akihiko says softly.

One of his hands snake down to my butt.

"You're going to wish I hadn't found you." He says, all too lovingly for me to actually be scared.

"I'm going to chain you to my bed and… The rest is a surprise." His voice rumbles.

I shiver in anticipation.

…(Miyagi)

Shinobu and I have been talking in my living room for the past forty-five minutes and his cousin still hasn't shown up.

Not like a really mind though, it's fun to talk to him, he's so young and lively, it's nice.

I sit on my couch, my feet on the ground, my back straight as he sits beside me, facing me, his feet up on the couch, his knees hugged to his chest.

"So you do literature?" He asks, taking a drink from the green tea I made.

"I teach literature at the university." I say back.

"Really? I love literature!" I says, placing his cup on my coffee table.

I raise an eyebrow. He didn't come across to me to be one for literature.

"Umm…" He starts, hesitantly, "So, are you dating anyone?" He asks suddenly.

I look at him humorously, wondering why he'd ask something like that.

"No… not at the moment." He reply honestly. Hiroki hasn't officially said yes yet, so I won't say I'm dating until he does.

"Why?" I finally decide to add, noticing that he seems a bit stiff, all of the sudden.

He doesn't look at me… he doesn't say anything… until he's moved on the couch, and his straddling me.

"What are you doing!?" I ask, a little alarmed.

He doesn't reply, just looks at me, an almost angry expression on his face. He grabs hold of my necktie and pulls me closer.

"Do you like younger boys?" He asks in a whisper, before pressing out lips together roughly.

You'd think he'd never kissed before, he's so unsure.

We hear the front door come open. Our lips part, our heads turning towards the door to see… Hiroki!?

I look to the boy on top of me, then back at the surprised face of Hiroki… the man I asked to date me a few hours ago.

Shinobu and Hiroki are… Cousins!?

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, yeah, I get it, Hiroki and Shinobu aren't supposed to be related in any way except in knowing Miyagi! But this is my FanFiction so I can do whatever the hell I want! HEHEHE! Also, Shinobu is in no way related to Miyagi's former wife in this one. Sorry there was no lemon, but I promise there will be in the next one. So in hopes of reading that next lemon... I need some reviews. let's shoot for 15, ok? I have no hope of getting that many since it's been forever since I wrote but... just gives me more time! Thanks guys!<br>**


	17. Chapter 16: Too Many Feelings

**Well, I didn't technically get all the reviews I asked for, but since I hadn't written in months, I decided to upload this chapter anyway. I waited awhile in hopes that more people would review, but... I guess I'm a failure. Haha! Thanks to all of you who are still reading and to all who did give reviews! Enjoy!**

~Alex aka BunnnyBoy

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 16

Shinobu and Hiroki are cousins!?  
>I stare at Hiroki for a moment, completely shocked, forgetting that his <em>cousin <em>is straddling me and Hiroki just saw us… Kissing.

"What the hell are you two doing!? Miyagi!?" Hiroki exclaims, a sense of pain detected in his eyes, something that looks very similar to betrayal… But what else could he feel after seeing a man that asked him to date him kissing another boy… his cousin!

I watch Hiroki for a moment before pushing Shinobu off me, his small frame falling on top of the coffee table.

"Ow..." Shinobu says calmly, rubbing his neck.

"Shinobu! Get your ass over her!" Hiroki shouts, stamping his foot, pointing downward at the welcome mat.

He looks so angry and I have a feeling that most, if not all, of that anger is directed towards me, not Shinobu.

Shinobu gets up, going towards his cousin, knowing that Hiroki isn't one to trifle with.

"Wait outside!" Hiroki demands, pointing outside past the door, waiting as Shinobu walks away, beginning to leave. He turns back around for a moment.

"Hiro-san I was-…"

"OUT!" Hiroki demands impatiently.

Shinobu leaves, his head own, looking ashamed, but I highly doubt he is.

I'm still sitting on the couch, trying to figure out what just happened and what's about to happen as Hiroki shuts the door, locking the deadbolt and door knob.

Hiroki turns toward me, vengeance held in his melty-brown eyes. He crosses his arms over his waist, as if he's suddenly become self-conscious.

I stand, about to go to him, to tell him that Shinobu had been startled earlier, that he didn't really know what he was doing, but Hiroki stops me.

"Don't come closer… How could you do that? Are you a pedophile?!" He asks, anger evident in his voice and eyes.

Wait… He thinks that I started that? That I'm the one who forced myself on Shinobu?!

"Hiroki, the kid started it! We had been talking then-…"

"HA! You expect me to believe that!? You're just like everybody else, Miyagi!" Hiroki's arms tighten around himself, his eyes becoming red, as if he wishes to cry, but he doesn't allow himself.

"Hiroki…"

"You don't really care about me! You don't really want to date me… you just wanted a quick fuck… Hahaha! You thought I was easy just because I had sex with Akihiko… You bastard…" His voice sounds in despair, his palm pressing to his forehead as tears begin to coat his cheeks.

"Hiroki! I don't think that at all, I didn't do anything with that kid!" I declare in protestation, coming towards him again.

He holds out a hand, motioning for me to stay back, but I don't heed to his wishes.

"You sure as hell were about to!" He insists, his eyes shooting towards me then.

"I wouldn't be so mad… I wouldn't be as pissed if you hadn't asked me to date you earlier… you lying bastard!" It's when he says that, such pain in his eyes, that I take hold of him, wrapping him tightly in my arms.

"Let go!" He says, using all his strength to push away, but I hold fast.

"I didn't do anything with Shinobu and I wasn't about to!" I say, desperately hoping that he'll believe me.

He stops pushing then, becoming calm in my arms, and I know that he's about to talk, so I wait.

"Let's just forget all about this…" He says suddenly and it makes me happy, for no more than a few seconds, because then he continues on.

"About you kissing my cousin and about you asking to date me… this day didn't happen." He says, finally able to escape my grasp, unlocking and opening the door, leaving me in my apartment.

I stand there, not sure what to do.

…(Akihiko)

I'm not sure why Misaki left me and I'm not sure why he had been so set on it, but for the moment, he's mine, once again.

We had to wait until we got home, which, luckily wasn't too far.

We begin climbing the stairs to my bed room, kissing and hugging all the while.

I'm touching him everywhere, his clothes starting to annoy me, not allowing me to touch his milky skin freely.

Once we make it to the bed, Misaki falling backwards, me on top, I strip him of that irritating shirt, throwing it across the room, attacking his torso with heated, rough kisses.

"Ahhh~ Usagi-san…" Misaki mewls under me, his hands grasping at my hair as I lick around his navel, nipping at his pant's hem.

I look up at him, kissing his hip gently once, then his pelvis, then his covered, hard member. He gasps.

I massage the fabric over his digit with my tongue roughly as I grab his wrists with one of my hands and as I force them away, I return to loom over him, our faces coming close, locking eyes with me once before I kiss his lips.

As we kiss, my tongue wrestling with his, smacking noises filling the room, I undo my tie and Misaki doesn't even know what's happening until he's already tied to the bed post.

I separate my lips from him so I'm able to watch him tug at the fabric confining him, a small smirk taking presence on my face.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cries out in annoyance.  
>"Hmm?" I ask, beginning to untie then take off his shoes for him.<p>

"Untie me! This isn't fair!" He whines, tugging in vain attempt at freedom.

"Isn't fair?" I ask, coming over him again, my hand cupping around his erect manhood, my eyes staring straight into his, not wanting to miss as single one of his reactions.

His cheeks turn instantly pink, his eyes avoiding my gaze.

"Yeah… I want to touch you too…" He whispers, embarrassed.

I smile, pleased, my fingers beginning to unbutton his jeans.

"Usagi-san… I wanna touch you…~" He lets out in annoyance, his arms moving towards me, but unable to come any closer.

"Good, this is perfect punishment then." I reply, a chuckle rising up my throat as I reach into his pants, past his boxers, until I'm met with his soft, delicious cock.

I stroke him once, twice, getting a pleasured gasp with each take, but I stop there, removing my hand.

Misaki whines in protest.

I get off the bed and, taking his shirt, fold it so that it's width is thin, and I tie it around Misaki's head, covering his eyes.

"Usagi-san! This isn't funny!" He cries out.

I begin to pull of his pants, then his boxers, leaving him there on the bed, naked and blindfolded, as I stare at him, examining every inch of his body, still completely clothed myself.

…(Misaki)

I don't know what he's doing… I'm lying on the bed, blindfolded and naked and unable to defend myself in any way, my arms tied above my head.

"Usagi-san…" I say, feeling anxious, not knowing what he has planned or what he's doing.

I feel the bed dip, ever so slightly, giving in a little to weight, Akihiko's weight, no doubt. I swallow in anticipation, getting harder by the second.

"Ah!" I gasp as I feel something cold begin to drip over my chest, on each erect nipple, over my ribs, down to my navel… On the tip of my naked groin.

I shift as the cold slips down to my balls. It keeps coming, until I can feel my member is completely doused in the stuff. The liquid drips over my thighs as well.

A hand begins to work the oil into my chest, into my nipples, and I moan, another hand beginning to caress my inner thighs, coming so close to my erection, but back down every time it comes near.

I whine in irritation, moving my hips forward ever so slightly, a few times, wanting to jerk off, wanting something to make contact with my pulsing member.

I hear Akihiko chuckle.

"Baka! This isn't…" I'm cut off by a pair of lips, which part away from mine soon after, a hand still rubbing my nipples, still rubbing between my thighs, but not what I really want rubbed.

"Don't talk… don't make a single noise… if you do, you're going to regret it, I promise."

He seems serious, not one hint of sensual foreplay in his voice, a serious gamble.

I shut my lips.

I almost lose it; a moan almost escapes me, as a side of Akihiko's hand grazes my balls.

Suddenly, all of my skin feels more sensitive, more sensitive than it's ever felt and I don't think it's only because of how turned on I am… What kind of oil is this!?

"Mh…" a small noise, not even audible makes it from my lips, his hand grazing me once again…. Then he does it.

He removes his hand from my thigh and I feel his finger travel up my shaft, rubbing softly at the tip.

"Mmm, so soft." Akihiko growls in approval.

My mouth opens, wanting to moan, to scream, but I don't allow it to come out.

His index finger continues to rub my tip, delving into my slit, his thumb massaging the underside of my dick, slick noises becoming ever audible.

I bite my bottom lip, hard, as he begins to rub even harder. I feel him tap my tip a few times, knowing that he's inspecting the string of pre-cum that fallows his finger off my tip.

He takes hold of my dick… His other hand massaging my nipples… a tongue begging to lick my length.

"Ah…!" I let out, a moan that is much more audible.

Akihiko pauses, and I hear a malicious chuckle rumble through his chest.

"U-Usagi-san I-I, AH!" something is slid down my dick.

"A cock ring!? NO! Take it off!" I yell in protest, bucking my body, wanting it off, and trying to free my arms.

I feel Akihiko straddle me, he's still completely clothed.

"I told you to be quiet." He answers back, beginning to warp his fingers around my cock, pumping harshly.

"Ah! Ah! AHH!" I moan as he pumps me and sucks on my manly ornaments.

I hear something, besides the smacking of cock eating, besides my moans, something that sounds an awful lot like vibrating… OH MY GOD!

A slick, lube coated vibrater is placed to my backside, being slowly rotated, forced in.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!~ Usssagggiii-san~!" I cry, tears being soaked up by my shirt over my eyes, the pleasure so intense, I'm ready to cum, but I can't… because of this stupid cock ring!

"AH!" I scream, my back arching up as the vibrater is forced all the way in, my dick hitting the back of his throat.

I pull up on my arms, trying to get my hands to my cock, wanting to rip the ring off so I can cum.

"Usagi-san! Please! Let me cum! Please!" I beg as he begins thrusting the vibrater in and out of me.

He doesn't answer, instead, he takes off my blind fold, allowing me to see what's happening… and it turns me on all the more. My nipples are swollen and erect, love marks and bites running all over my glistening, oil covered body.

"You taste so good…" Akihiko moans out, taking out the small vibrater and forcing in two of his fingers instead.

"Ahhmmg!" I cry out, closing my eyes shut, wishing I had that blindfold back.

Akihiko begins pumping my cock and thrusting his fingers in me. I open my eyes, regretting it immediately as I see Akihiko staring straight at my face.

"You're so beautiful." Akihiko says, his eyes drowning in lust.

He takes his fingers from me, standing, ripping off all of his clothes then falling on top of me.

He humps me, and I force my hips upward, our cocks rubbing against each other in a wet, slippery, heated dance, his tongue ripping past my lips.

"Aahhh!" We moan in unison.

He reaches up with his hand and unties me, my arms instinctively wrapping around him as he grabs his own cock, pumping it several times, his tongue trailing down to my nipples.

He sucks and bites my swollen buds as he grabs my dick in the same hand he holds his, beginning to slide up and down the length of them, all the while our sexual juices mixing in the most succulent of ways, the noises being produced practically unbearable, I'm tempted to cover my ears.

"Ahh, uh, uh, Usagi… I'm so hot… Take the ring off, I need'a.. Ah! I need'a cum!" I beg, digging my nails into his back.

Our sacks rub together.

"No. this is what you deserve… Mgh… for leaving me…" He grunts, such a terribly sexy sound.

"I'm not letting you go again… Ugh.. and until you under..stand that… I'm fucking you however I want!" He growls.

His words do nothing except turn me on all the more.

He stops rubbing our cocks, instead lining up with my ass, and with one quick thrust, he's sunk all the way in.

"AHH! SHIT!~ Ah… aha!" I begin to cry again, the pleasure so intense as he thrusts in and out of me, his lips returning to my nipples once again, his torso and mine rubbing against my dick.

"You like that don't you!" Akihiko gasps in pleasure, moving his groin as he sinks all the way in again.

"Please! AH! Take… Take it off!" I scream, referring to the ring, tears of pleasure and pain streaking down my cheeks, my nails digging in to his skin, his lips meeting with mine again.

He grabs my sides, our lips still connected, our tongues slipping against one another's, and forces me up, my back going against his bed's head board, his hands on my thighs, forcing my legs upward, so he has the perfect angle to go even deeper. I just thank god I'm flexible. My legs bend at the knees, my toes curling as he goes in, maybe the deepest I've ever felt before.

I throw my head back, our lips parting, a shriek ripping through me, my dick so full, so hot, a line of saliva dripping down my chin and I'm not sure if it's mine or Akihiko's.

I fumble with the ring, with my own fingers, but I'm shaking too much to remove it. The sides of the ring slipping from my fingers, the metal and my own digits slick with lube and pre-cum.

"AH! Damn it!" Akihiko yells, and I don't think I've ever seen him so impassioned, never heard him so vocal before.

He positions us so he's sitting on the bed, me on top of him, one hand finding its way to my cock once again, the other on the small of my back.

"Mmmah!" I cry, as he thrusts upward and down, our skin slapping against each other, his dick driving into me with such force I can hardly stand it.

I feel his fingers go around the ring, his lips going to my ear, his teeth nibbling at my earlobe as he continue to plummet into me.

"Let's come together~" he's somehow able to whisper, his voice breathy and too damn sexy for any appropriate description.

"Gah!" I let out as the ring slowly begins to travel up my cock.

"mmh…" I sigh, biting my bottom lip, my eyes shut tight.

One more thrust, harder than the rest, and the ring comes off. I clench my entire body and I feel Akihiko do the same.

"USAGI-SAN!" I scream as my back arches, our bodies pressing closer together, allowing me to feel his hard chest against my own.

"Mi… saki." He breathes, a whisper, as he silently cums in me, his hot seed feeling me to the brim.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulls out of me. I begin crying once again, this time to myself, silently. I don't want to leave him… I have to tell him everything.

…(Hiroki)

I didn't talk to Shinobu all the way to my apartment and I didn't allow him to talk to me either. Every time he tried to explain himself I'd cut him off and eventually he just stopped trying.

I dropped him off at my apartment then told him I'd be back later, leaving immediately after.

I've been walking a while now, a destination set in my mind and ever minute I get closer I start getting more nervous. I dread for the moment to come, for the moment I'll be where I've been headed.

I don't know what's gotten in to me. I don't know why I'm doing this, why I'm about to do this. It might be the stupidest thing I'll ever do, or ever have done. This might be even more fucked up then having sex with Akihiko to **trSy** and get my feelings across to him.

I'll have to ignore those feelings for Akihiko now and I'll have to ignore the feelings I began harboring for Miyagi as well. I'll forget all about them and my stupid emotions.

I'll be swept away by something else. Consumed by it.

I stand in front of the door, the numbers on it reading _334._ Apartment room 334 of Bara apartments.

I raise my fist, hesitating for a full ten seconds, then slowly, oh so slowly, I bring my knuckles to the wood… I knock. Three times. Not loudly, but loud enough.

The doorknob jiggles, and I just stand there, my shoulders sinking, my expression going blank, my arms at my sides.

The door opens and I'm met with a surprised, sleepy face. He must have been sleeping.

"Hiro-san, why are-…" I interrupt him, only with my voice, the rest of my body not moving an inch.

"Nowaki… Date me." I say, my voice stern, my eyes sterner.

Nowaki's eyes slowly begin to widen in alarm. A small smile erupts, soon after, on his face.

Yes, I shall be swept away… swept away like a boat at sea… swept away by a typhoon of feelings.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it!? Did you like it!? Was the lemon ok!? I felt kind of iffy about the whole dang thing, but I hope it was ok. Ok 15 reviews please! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I get them. Thank you so much for reading, I hope it wasn't too terrible. THANK YOU AND GOODNIGHT!<strong>


	18. Chapter 17: New Regrets

**I doubt anyone is going to read this... because I haven't updated in like... months... but University is stupid and I was just totally brain dead and my writers block... don't even get me started. Still, it's no excuse. For all of your who still like my story, thank you so much for being with me for this long! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to finish another one by the end of this week. **

**~ Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 17

...(Akihiko)

Misaki had begun crying, but before I was able to fully comprehend that he was, he fell asleep.

I seriously need to figure out what's going on with him, but I can't bring myself to wake him. I feel like, if I do, he might leave again. I want to savor this moment, watching him sleep beside me, enveloped by dreams; dreams that I like to pretend are about me.

The glistening, dry streaks of tears remain on his face. What those tears are for exactly, I'm not entirely sure.

I don't think about his tears or the reasons for them for long though, fatigue fighting me as well, the arms of sleep soon cradling me in their shadowy arms.

"I love you… Misaki." I manage to whisper before I leave to the world of dreams.

I tighten my arm's grip around my uke's small frame.

My eyes close and I join Misaki in a deep, blissful sleep.

…(Nowaki)

Hiro-san just… asked me to… date him. This is obviously a dream, but all the more reason to take advantage of it.

"Ok." I answer back instantly, not needing to think about it.

And even though my answer was inevitable, Hiro-san still looks taken aback by it.

"Come in." I suggest, moving my body from way of the entrance, bidding my boyfriend entry into my small apartment, even smaller than his.

As he walks in, our shoulders graze and I realize that… This isn't a dream. Not at all.

My eyes widen once again in surprise.

"Hiro-san… are you… serious?" I ask, turning towards him as I shut the door.

He sits down on my floor, seeing as how I don't have any chairs at the moment.

He nods, a blank expression hardening his features. He's too prideful to show any emotion towards the subject, but I can't help but find it incredibly cute.

I kneel down behind him, wrapping my arms around his lean form.

"N-Nowaki," He gets out, sounding embarrassed, almost annoyed, but at the same time I hear a sound in his voice, something that's almost like… longing.

It's not a sexual longing… it's something else.

I spread my hands over his chest, feeling his nipples react to my touch under the fabric of his shirt; however, there's something else that catches my attention more than his body's erotic response. I can feel his heart beating under my palm, his heart beating so fiercely.

I rest my chin on his shoulder, my lips close to brushing his skin. I'm surprised he isn't trying to stop me, he's letting me do whatever I want. Maybe he realizes that I'm not being naughty, I'm just holding him… maybe this is what he needed all along.

I hold on to him tighter, pressing my hands firmly into his chest, feeling his still beating heart, loving it, pretending like it's beating for me, and me only.

I feel the pulse in his neck against my cheek, I feel the curve of his back against my own chest.

I never would have thought it'd feel so good to just hold someone.

I hadn't noticed I had closed my eyes until they fly open as I feel a hand touching my own. A cool hand against my warm one. A hand that's smaller and softer than my own, a hand I want to hold in public and declare to everyone that this man is mine.

"Can I… stay here tonight?" Hiro-san asks timidly, his hand still lightly brushing against mine. Even though his touch is so light, it's all I notice in this moment, that and his nervous voice.

"Of course you can… Hiro-san."

Subconsciously, my lips brush against his neck and I instantly feel him tense. Although, he doesn't object and when his hand stays on top of mine, I take it as a green light, my lips pressing against him harder than before.

When his only reaction is his hand tightening around mine, my tongue comes out for a taste, creating a wet trail from his neck to ear.

"Hmm…" He moans ever so slightly.

My index fingers begin rubbing his clothed nipples, my teeth nibbling at his earlobe.

As my hand, the one that isn't clutched by his, begins trailing down to his pants he jumps.

"Not tonight… Nowaki…" He interjects, his breath already ragged.

Not tonight? I've hardly touched him and he's already so turned on he can't even breath right, what is he saying not tonight? So I decide to compromise.

"Just for you… Just let me make you feel good. You don't even need to touch me." I say back, completely fine with me doing all the touching. I like touching him.

"Nowaki I- AH~" He gasps as I grab him through his pants, his head falling back, resting on my shoulder, giving me clear sight to what I'm doing… and it's kind of hot.

I can see his nipples poking out from underneath his shirt and his cock hard, withheld in his pants and boxers.

I continue kissing his neck, my eyes glued on his covered dick, anticipating the moment when it shall no longer be hidden from my sight, when I'll see it hard and wet, all because of me.

"Nowaki, stop…" He says, trying to sound assertive, but only managing to sound like he is whimpering.

Even though he's telling me to stop, his hand still clings to mine, now laying on the ground, our fingers intertwined as the other his trying to pry my hand off his pant's zipper.

I've already delved my hand into his pants before he's able to even mutter a prayer of getting free from me. I know he wants this, he's just pretending to play hard to get.

He's already hard. I make sure to slide up his length slowly and agonizingly, hoping he'll beg me for more, rather than just giving it to him.

"Nowaki…." He groans.

I begin sucking on his neck, my hands speed picking up ever so slightly, but not as fast as Hirkoi is probably hoping, I'm sure. I press my thumb into the tip of his head, massaging the soft skin, gaining a lovely spurting sound with his discharge of pre-cum.

"Mm, Nowaki…." He gasps as I spread the glaze around, allowing myself better friction with his shaft.

I massage his balls gently, run along his length then repeat several times, each time getting a very nice, very arousing moan from his perfect lips.

"I know that you taste amazing… I can't stop craving another taste," I whisper into his ear.

In no more than a moment I've turned him around, bending my head down, licking his head, sucking, then slapping his meat against my lips several times.

"N-Nowaki! Stop…" he rejects, but I know he's lying.

I fondle is sack and massage his base as my mouth takes in the rest. My cheeks hollow in to create a tighter entrance for Hiroki's member, soft "ahs" eliciting through his mouth every second.

I begin to pull down his pants. He grabs the hem of his jeans shakily.

"Leave… ahh… Them onnn… ahhh~" He groans, quickly giving in to my efforts.

"You taste… so… fucking… good," I say, my sentence dragged out from my endless descend and rise on his cock.

"Jesus...! mmh! Nowaki!~" He squirms.

I place my fingers that are coated in pre-cum at his entrance.

"What are you… AH!" He bites his hand suddenly in attempt at being quiet, something I don't appreciate.

I grip his cock tighter, and forcefully shove my finger in, just a bit deeper.

"I want to hear you," I croon.

As I begin to finger him, my head bobbing up and down I hum, causing Hiroki to vocalize his pleasure once again, the vibrations getting him even harder. I like that.

I focus my tongue on one excessively prominently protruding vein running up the side of his dick. I fit in another finger slowly.

"Nowaki… m-more," He whimpers, sounding so needy, so unlike the Hiroki I know.

He grabs at my hair, forcing my head up and down faster, my fingers picking up the pace as well.

I can feel my own erection beginning to fill my pants, needing release. I shift slightly, my cock brushing against my jeans, causing me to moan.

I promised Hiroki I wouldn't fill him tonight… so I grab myself, pumping my dick at the same pace as my bobbing head.

"Ahh… that hurts~" Hiroki growls as I shove in a third finger… why am I doing this if I'm not going to fuck him?

"Don't you want the real thing? Hiro-san?" I ask dominantly, already moving, prepared to dive in to him if he permits it. I continue fingering as I bring my lips down on his. His mouth instantly opens, beckoning my tongue to his, a sloppy fight of the two muscles ensues which I effortlessly win.

I've managed to remove my pants and boxers completely, leaving both Hiroki and me in with only our shirts; however, I'm a big believer in complete nakedness. I part my lips from Hiroki's, only long enough to rid him of that bothersome shirt.

His face looks like a sexed cat, his breathing deep and sensual, his eyes squinted in the most alluring way. His face of pleasure and small quirks of pain from ramming my fingers into him is enough to make me cum, but I hold it in.

"Hiro-san," I whisper huskily, pressing our cocks together.

"Naah~" Hiroki sighs in defeat, moving his hips with my hand on his dick and my finger up his ass.

"Hiro-san…. What do you want?" I ask, hoping, desperately hoping he wants what I want… for me to fuck him.

He closes his eyes for a moment, his eyebrows pulling in closely together, his lips parting in silent awe.

"I… I want you to keep your promise," He says, opening his eyes slowly, meeting mine with a fierce gaze. "and not fuck me tonight."

His words cause my pace to slow on both his entrance and his cock.

"Hiro-san…" I say questioningly, but I don't pause for long.

Even if I can't enter him, we can still cum together.

My hand begins its rapid pace upward and downward once again the sound of smacking muscles and semen filling the room, like a delicious melody to my ears. I kiss him, several times, our tongues playing with each other as he breathes moans and sighs into my mouth like he's in some kind of fantasy.

Suddenly he draws his face away, one of his hands grasping my shoulder,

"Nowaki… I'm… ahhh… I'm gonna cum," He whispers his voice becoming small and almost pained, as if he's been holding it in for a long time now.

And then it happens. His dick is coated in my semen and his stomach is coated in his, our yells of pleasure encasing us in a blanket of ecstasy. I fall to the ground beside him, my eyes closed for no more than a moment before reopening. So that I can take in the sight of Hiroki, his breathing ragged, his eyes closed and his body covered in cum. It's enough to make my hard again.

"Hiro-san… why do you want to date me?" I ask, still bewildered and still unknowing.

His breathing continues it's labored pace, slowly calming. My eyes can't help but return to the sight of his parted lips, bright red from our previous activities.

I move myself over towards him, my face hovering over his as I lie on my side, my gaze not leaving his visage for a moment as I wait for a response.

His eyes slowly open causing my breath to catch in my lungs. Every other time I've done such things with him, I had never looked so closely into his eyes after. His normally dreary eyes now look bright and clear, so beautiful. He's so beautiful.

"Because…" He starts, pausing, his eyes trailing away from mine, his cheeks turning an adorable shade of pink. I smile. "You're the only one I can trust," He finally finishes.

Although, it wasn't the answer I was longing for, I'm just as touched by it.

I bury my nose into his neck, my arm hooking under his body.

"Umm… Nowaki?"

"Hmm?"

"Could I maybe… clean up?" He asks, his voice sounding embarrassed.

"Sure," I reply, finally allowing him to get up.

(… Miyagi)

I don't know how I'll be able to face Hiroki today. The night had past after Hiroki showed up to retrieve his cousin from my apartment. The cousin that kissed me and Hiroki saw.

I didn't sleep hardly at all last night, only thoughts of how angry, how betrayed Hiroki looked, filled my mind.

I hadn't longed for much after my wife and I divorced. Truth be told, I never really wanted much. I've never been one to care about having things, to want things.

After my first love died, the only thing I wanted was for her to come back. Seeing as how the dead can't be restored to life, that want was long ago buried.

Hiroki Kamijou, he became someone that I wanted. The first someone I had wanted in a long, long time. He almost agreed to be with me too. I was happy, I felt on top of the world for the next few hours.

Then some little brat had to ruin it… some horny little, experiment hungry teenager had to kiss me without even asking my permission first.

Hiroki will never trust me again.

The sound of the office door opening hits my eardrums and I immediately turn around in my chair to watch as my younger co-worker walks in. His eyes are downcast and his face pulled into the usual irritated, frowning look he seems to favor.

He doesn't speak to me, but simply sits down into his office chair, taking out some papers from his satchel.

As I watch him from the back, his shoulders slumping over slightly, his head down, reading the paper in front of him, I slowly rise from my own chair. My movement is completely silent. Hiroki is unbeknownst to my advances towards him.

It's when I'm directly behind him, my hands about to reach for his shoulder, that I notice something in the crook of his perfectly tan neck.

My eyes widen in disbelief.

On his normally unblemished skin, on his neck that has always appeared so smooth, lies a faint, purplish-red mark. A mark created by lips and suction. A hicky. A love bite.

My mood darkens, along with my façade. It's a lie isn't it? He couldn't have been swept away from me so quickly, right?

I clear my voice.

"Hiroki… could I borrow your stapler?" I ask, my voice lower than usual, my face void of any explainable expression.

Hiroki pauses momentarily, before reaching for the stapler in front of him. He hands it to me without a word.

I scoff silently to myself. Forget all that happened yesterday? Yeah right. He's dwelling on it more than me.

So, his cousin, that little Takatsuki Shinobu, he wants to experiment? I'll let him experiment, I'll show him a few formulas too. I'll teach him anatomy, and when he feels he knows enough I'll ram it down even further until all he can think of his how much he regrets breaking my chance with Hiroki away…

I'm not a cruel person… But it seems that being indifferent isn't helping me. Every time I want something, that one time I truly want something, it's completely ripped from my grasp. Never to be mine.

This child deserves to pay for what's he's stolen from me.

I won't rape him. I'll completely disgust him by being with a man. I'll make him regret it. I'll teach him a lesson. One he'll never forget. A lesson that I'll drill through his head… and other parts of his body.

(… Akihiko)

When I awoke, a cold feeling skimmed across my body in the most unpleasant of ways. It was early, that was blatantly obvious, but that's not what put my head in bad turns with my surroundings.

Misaki was no longer lying beside me, or in my arms.

The pungent and unmistakable scent of sex still clinging to the air told me that last night was true, but it still didn't explain where Misaki has gone off to.

As the smell of cooking eggs and brewing coffee wafts about the room, I become completely calm. Those scents cause my body to relax and be at ease.

I get out from under my covers, the chill of the room hitting against my naked body as I strut towards the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I rinse down then put on my regular slacks, but before I put on my dress shirt, I think better of it.

A wicked smile drags across my face as I slip on only the black vest across my defined abdomen and protruding pectorals. Not many know this, but I always find time in my day to work out. Always… although, it doesn't always require the gym.

I knot my tie loosely and I must say, I look positively arousing.

Once I walk down the stairs to my prey, I see him, his back facing me, his apron tied into a perfect bow at the back. Such a perfect house wife.

As I near closer, being sure to keep my steps silent, I begin to hear the faint sound of Misaki's sweet humming. Humming while he cooks. Could he be any more precious?

Finally I can't take it anymore and I wrap my arms around his waist, my crotch and torso spooning with his butt and back.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki shrieks indignantly, his arms going up in alarm causing him to throw his spatula across the room on accident.

I chuckle at his alarm and at his residence as he tries to squirm from my grasp. He'll never escape me. Not again.

"Misaki, you really didn't need to make breakfast… I'm always up for," I pause, taking in a deep whiff of his neck before running my tongue across his skin. I feel him shiver. "Eating you." I nibble at his smooth skin.

"U-Usagi-san… the eggs, they'll burn," He argues timidly, his hand stills prying at my arms to release him. "Ah…" He gasps quietly as I bite down harder, then begin to suck. I'll leave my mark on him and everyone will know he's mine.

"I have to go to class still… don't make marks," He's hardly putting up a fight anymore.

I take my lips back, inspecting my work. There will definitely be a small bruise there. My hands travel up to his chest, where I rub gently at the soft buds underneath, making Misaki blush.

My lips brush against his ear as I whisper.

"You're mine Misaki… and if anyone tries to steal you away from me, tell them who your master is, tell them he'll kill them if they even touch you… Because I'm a very selfish man. I don't know how to share," my voice rumbles into his ears as my fingers work on him, as he trembles against me.

That's when I let go.

Misaki slowly turns around to look at me, his face going red when he notices my attire.

I smirk, reaching behind him to turn the stove off.

"That isn't the kind of nutrients I need Misaki," I say gently, placing my hand over his heart as he leans against the counter, his face still red. "I've been malnourished… because of you," I say, trailing my index finger downward until I've hooked it into the hem of his pants.

"Usagi-san… we don't have time for that," He says trying to push my hand away, but I grab his wrist instead, pulling him towards me until our lips collide.

His lips feel so perfect against mine.

And he was wrong. We have all the time in the world.


	19. Chapter 18: Love, Revenge, Hell

**Hey everyone! So I guess I was right, I lost a lot of readers, but for all of you that stuck with me, THANK YOU SO MUCH! DANKE SEHR! KAMSAMNIDA! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! GRACIAS! I love you guys!**

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 18

…(Hiroki)

After Nowaki and I had cleaned up, he didn't touch me again. There were a few moments where his hand touched my shoulder or something, but aside from that, he allowed me my space.

He made me dinner, we brushed our teeth and then we went to bed. Naturally I slept in his bed with him, seeing as how he doesn't have any couches or extra pallets.

I slept closest to the wall, while he slept beside me. Or rather, we both laid there. I was on my side, only able to picture, over and over, Miyagi kissing my cousin. Miyagi is a special person to me.

He's practically the only one I've been able to confide things to for years. He's practically the only one that knows I've had sex with Akihiko.

As I was lying there, it was like Nowaki could sense my aura of despair, because before I could think about it for too long, he was already wrapping me in his arms, spooning his body against mine.

He had kissed my cheek, then told me goodnight.

It was strange though, because, after he said those words in my ear, it really did feel like a good night after all.

As I think about it now, in my office, Miyagi stapling things, I can't help but notice the sudden warmth that has managed to spring onto my cheeks.

I've been thinking about Nowaki all morning. Ever since I left his front door I've been thinking about him.

I hadn't even thought about anything Miyagi had done to me up until this point. All I could think of was Nowaki and how his arms felt so good around me last night… how his blue eyes looked so endearing as he stared at me after we had cum by his hands… OH MY GOD! What the hell am I even thinking right now?!

I shake my head in rejection to my thoughts.

My eyes slowly begin to widen.

I have to see him today… in class. I'm supposed to be his teacher, why in hell is he dominating me!?

I wonder if he's thinking about me right now? I really need to get a grip.

I return to the papers I'm supposed to be grading. I almost faint with the next name I see written, in perfect penmanship, in the top right corner of the front page. _Kusama Nowaki._

…(Misaki)

Surprisingly, Akihiko didn't ravish me and not so surprisingly, he did end up eating the egg rolls I cooked.

Him only being in a vest and tie is kind of starting to irritate me. Not because I don't like it, but because it's kind of turning me on… I'm never going to admit that though.

"Misaki," Akihiko suddenly says, pulling me from the bog of my inappropriate, totally hormonal, teenage thoughts, to look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

Akihiko pauses for a brief moment before looking up at me. He sets down his chopsticks and rests his elbows on the table, on either side of his plate. His hands interlock to support the weight of his head.

"Why were you at Hiroki's?" his voice is truly curious.

I blink several times.

I stutter for a moment, words seeming rather hard to come up with.

"Hiroki and I are friends…" Is all I can think of.

Akihiko watches me, his chair creaking as he leans back into a more comfortable position… how can someone look so leisurely and powerful at the same time? Maybe it's because he's only wearing that vest. It does seem to accentuate his biceps and pecks…

"You expect me to believe that you left just because you wanted to have a sleepover with Hiroki?..."

I'm not entirely sure on how to respond to what he's said. I have a feeling I won't have to.

His eyes slowly begin to widen as if he's uncovered everything, the reasons for my actions have been revealed.

"It's Haruhiko; he really is still threatening you somehow isn't he?"

With the thoughts of Akihiko's words comes the remembrance of other events.

Not only am I burden, but if I stay with Akihiko, Haruhiko has promised to destroy his career… the career he loved far before loving me.

And… I came, willingly, to another man. To Hiroki.

My eyes slowly meet with his.

What would Akihiko do, if he knew Hiroki jerked me off and I in turn jerked him off as well?

Not only would I be someone who has endangered his career, but now I've also betrayed him. I have the power to shatter his heart, something I never wanted to do. Can I really keep it a secret from him though?

"Misaki, what's going on?" Akihiko asks as my eyes begin to sting.

I'm a terrible person… I don't deserve him.

As the first tear falls, Akihiko's chair shrieks backward, his body standing, concern flooding his eyes.

"Usami-san," I project harshly as he takes a step closer; however, the formal title I have suddenly sprung on him stops him in his tracks. It's true that I always refer to him formally, but this time, I don't use his nickname.

He looks as though he's been shot in the gut.

"How could you love me? You don't even know of the sin I've committed…"

"Misaki… what are you talking about?" He asks, pain swimming his eyes in question.

"I…. I kissed someone else."

I see his jaw tighten, his hands slowly ball into fists. The aura of betrayal paints the air and shapes Akihiko's manly features.

"I'm sorry…" I say in despair, expecting him to slap me, to yell at me, to tell me to leave. I'm hoping he will.

I hope he'll hate me so that he can move on, so he can be successful again, and so Haruhiko will leave him alone.

Out of all the things I was hoping for, none of them happen.

Instead of a harsh slap to the face, I'm received by comforting, warm arms around my waist.

Akihiko pulls me from my chair gently and wraps me completely in his possessive, loving hold.

"I forgive you… It would be a lie if a said I wasn't a little angry… but I'll always forgive you Misaki, and I'll always be here when you need someone to told you, when you need a shoulder to cry on…"

I feel he was going to say more, but I can't let him say that until he knows it all… Until I've told him all I've committed against him. To this man I love; how cruel I am.

"I screamed under another man's hand…" I begin, Akihiko going completely silent, the aura of betrayal replaced by love replaced by ice. I swallow nervously. He won't be able to forgive this. "I came by someone else… I made him cum too."

A silence surrounds us, his arms still embracing me, his grip actually tighter than moments before.

My lips are pressed tightly together as I try to halt their trembling. I see the world like a water color painting been left outside during a rainstorm, colors blurring, blending together. Tears pour down my cheeks silently.

"Did he only touch you with his hands… did you only touch him with yours?" He asks, his voice expectant and somehow not trembling.

Why would he ask that? How is that important?

I hesitate.

"Yes…" I reply, my voice trembling, scratchy and so obviously broken.

He hugs me even closer, if that's possible, until I feel like I'll melt into him.

"Then I don't care," Is all he replies.

My eyes widen in disbelief. How could he not care!?

I push away from his grasp, staring at him in disbelief, my eyebrows scrunching together, my top lip partially snarling.

However, my face is slowly relieved from its look of shock, to slowly transition into an expression of awe.

Akihiko… Usami Akihiko is standing in front of me with tears streaming down his face.

I've hurt him beyond belief and he still forgives me… he still loves me.

"U-Usagi-san…" I mutter.

He smiles. A small, pitiful smile.

"I prefer when you call me that," He says gently, his voice not so much as cracking.

I want to kiss him; I want to love him… Haruhiko will ruin him if I don't do something.

"I won't make you do anything. You don't have to even touch me… just stay by my side, that's all I need… I wouldn't be able to live without you, Misaki," He breathes.

And I believe everything he's said.

I couldn't live without him either. But I can't let him be destroyed because of me.

Save Akihiko's life with consequences for myself, or ruin everything he's managed to build for himself, demolish his status and his pride just so I don't have to go through hardships and can be with him…

Being selfish is what got my parents killed. I won't hold onto Akihiko, I won't drag him down. Whatever happens to me won't matter.

My life has hardly any meaning to begin with, but Akihiko… he's somebody, he exists in this world for a reason, he does things, people love him. I love him.

My actions may hurt him for a time… but in the long run of life, my actions will save everything he's strived to do.

After I've finished saving him… whether he still loves me or not is up to him. Because I know that my love for him will never cease to grow.

"Usagi-san I..." I pause for a moment, moving my gaze away from his. "Please give me some time," I reply finally.

I hear Akihiko sigh, whether in annoyance or relief, I'm not sure.

"Ok. Think on my words and… take this with you," he says, approving my wishes and helping me feel even guiltier by his next actions.

His lips press tenderly against mine, his hands placed lovingly at my hips.

It's a soft kiss, a sweet kiss, a kiss that impacts a far heavier blow then expected.

As he pulls away he smiles down at me, taking my breath away.

"Take your time, but don't leave me waiting for too long," He speaks trustingly.

By giving me this time and trusting me… he could never expect how terribly I'm about to betray him.

But in the end, I think it will hurt me more than him.

And that's exactly what I intend.

…(Miyagi)

Hiroki has just left our small office to go teach his class. He looked pretty flustered, maybe even a little embarrassed, as he headed towards the classroom. I didn't ask why. He probably wouldn't have told me.

I've stapled practically everything I can think of to staple. I didn't really need Hiroki's stapler, but it's the only thing I could think of at the time.

I let out a loud sigh.

Maybe I should start thinking about what exactly I'm going to do to that kid… or how exactly I'm going to even run into him again without Hiroki knowing.

Just as I begin to think strategically to myself, there's a knock on the office door.

I raise an eyebrow in question. No one comes to my office this early in the morning and if it was Hiroki he would have just came in.

I rise from my chair, scratching the back of my neck as I walk leisurely towards the door, thinking to myself that it might be one of my students.

"Yes?..." I stare after I've opened the door, revealing to me none other than Takatsuki Shinobu.

His wide, blinking eyes tell me that he's probably just as surprised to seem me as I am him.

"Isn't this… Hiroki-san's office?" Shinobu asks wonderingly.

How rude, he didn't even greet me first.

"Yes, but I'm his senior… he's actually teaching a class right now."

"Oh. Can I come in?" he asks, sounding as rude as ever.

"Of course."

He takes a few steps in, looking all around at everything.

I half expect him to apologize about the other night, but he doesn't even mention it.

"I knew you and Hiroki-san worked together, but I had no idea you shared an office. That makes finding you a whole lot easier," Shinobu says outwardly, a small smile coming to his face,

I blink in confusion.

"Finding me?"

"I was going to ask Hiroki-san what room your office is, but I guess I won't have to now…"

He's still managing to surprise me.

"Why would you want to know where my office is?" I ask blandly, my voice and expression betraying no form of emotion I may have.

Apathy, or covering up my true emotions, has become an unmatchable talent of mine.

"Because…" He seems suddenly tense, his eyebrows slowly knitting together.

"Because I…" His fists clench.

I cross my arms while leaning against my desk. I watch him almost suspiciously as I wait for his words, not knowing what he wishes to say.

"Because I love you!" He yells, almost aggressively, like the words make him mad.

My face falls. Is he serious? Does he actually expect me to believe that crap?

I'm tempted to scoff, but as like most of my feelings, I hold it in.

I uncross my arms and place them behind me, gripping the desk's edge.

"You've known me for a few days, you don't love me," I reply, anger bubbling up in me, but I'll never allow the steam out, he'll never know I'm fuming.

Love means something, love is huge and love burns. He doesn't know the difference between love and a sneeze.

"Yes I do. I have every reason to love you," He replies, taking a step closer, his voice rising with each word, his eyebrows sliding closer together with every second.

He doesn't know how to hold in anything does he? A speck of dust falls and he thinks it's an avalanche.

"Like what? What reasons?" I ask, curious as to what he'll come up with.

I straighten from leaning against the desk behind me, crossing my arms once again and taking several steps towards the slight boy.

He brings his chin in slightly, closer to his neck, his eyes moving down then up once…I think he just checked me.

"You saved me the other night, from that guy. You were so nice to me… and…" He pauses, his eyebrows still close together, but the appearance of red begins to dust across his cheeks. He's blushing.

"And what?" I encourage, my voice sounding utterly indifferent.

"And… you're sexy."

I stare at him in dumbfounded disbelief. Out of all the words he could have used, he chose sexy… such an inappropriate little bastard.

"I'm nice and sexy… not a good enough reason," I say in contradiction.

I don't know why I'm not just playing off of this. I could be taking advantage of his words so it will be easier to ruin him… But I can't stand someone joking about love… especially towards me. Even if I don't really care about him.

Shinobu's head jerks towards me, somehow managing to make his scowl even worse, his eyebrows even closer… oh the wrinkles that shall adorn his features if he doesn't stop.

"It's a good enough reason for me!"

I scowl back finally.

"Being in love and being horny are two very different things… and you certainly haven't fallen into the first one."

"I'm not being horny! If I were horny I'd just go get fucked by that other guy!"

He does have a point there… but still, he doesn't love me.

I stare at him for a moment, frowning until I let out a sigh. My eyes close for a moment as I try to clear my mind.

When I reopen my eyes, I'm not surprised to see the still scowling face in front of me.

I tilt my head to the side.

I guess I won't get him to tell me the truth for now, so I guess I'll just have commence with my afore mentioned agenda.

I force a very small smile.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep making that face," I say, pressing my finger gently between his eyebrows.

His skin slowly relaxes and once it has, he springs forward, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist.

"The hell!?" I yell in annoyance.

He buries his head in my chest and holds on tighter.

"Let go!" I demand as I try to push him away.

He resists.

"Not until you agree with letting me come over to your house!"

I stop struggling almost instantly. Could he have played into my hands anymore easily?

I force away the smirk that tugs at my lips. The last thing I want is for him to think that I'm excited by what he's said.

"Fine! If you let go of me, you can come over!"

"You'll drive me there once you've finished work?" He asks; those particular words being that of which I wasn't expecting.

I think for a moment of what the rest of my work day looks like.

Hiroki shouldn't come back to the room until much later and if I hurry, I can get out of here before he returns.

"Ok… But you're going to have to help me," I agree.

He loosens his grip on me, but he doesn't let go. His small frame against mine almost feels… nice.

He looks up at me with big, peering eyes, his gaze almost seeming innocent.

"Help you? With what?" By the sound of his voice, I'd almost say that he was excited.

"I'm going to need to deliver some papers."

His eyes twinkle in expectation.

(…Hiroki)

Oh God please just kill me now.

I'm pretty sure I've been blushing this entire class period. I haven't been able to yell at anyone either.

Every time I look towards my class all I see is that big, stupid, Nowaki! I keep muttering and I think my students are starting to think I've gone insane.

As the clock finally strikes the hour I've long been awaiting, everyone starts packing their things.

I sigh, relieved.

Finally, I'll get to have some quiet for a bit, then when my next class shows up I'll be able to make up for not yelling at this one. Maybe I'll throw a book or two… maybe ten.

Just as I'm about to get lost in my own little world of literature, I hear the class door, almost silently shut, not to mention the distinct sound a chair being shoved up against it.

Someone dares lock Hiroki Kamijou in his own class room? Oh they'll pay.

I snap my head up prepared to throw the nearest dictionary when I meet mischievous blue eyes.

I rise from my chair, my face beginning to warm with each of his languid, almost sensual strides.

"N-Nowaki, what the hell do you think you're-…" I'm in his arms, being shoved against the wall before I'm able to finish.

"I could hardly pay attention to the lesson… I was too busy watching your cute little ass flex every time you stood on your tiptoes to reach a new section of the black board. Those pants are sinfully tight."

My eyes widen to new lengths with his words, my face burning to unknown heat. Nowaki, I've hardly ever heard him talk dirty and that was… Oh I'm going to kill him.

"If you're not interested in my teaching then drop out! There are plenty of other literature-…" and again, he doesn't allow me to finish.

His warm, calloused hand snakes up my shirt and I gasp at the contact.

"I love your teaching… I just love other things about you more, Hiro-san." How can he look so innocent, so loving even when he's talking of such provocative things? Not to mention while he's pinching and rubbing my nipples… damn him.

"N-Nowaki…. Bastard," I seethe through my teeth, trying fruitlessly to bite back my pangs of pleasure and subconscious gasps.

He smiles down at me, a smile so sweet and endearing, it makes my heart burn with something I can't decode.

"N-Nowaki," I mutter breathlessly, my eyes squinted up at him.

"Hmm, Hiro-san?" He says, his smile not faltering for a moment.

His eyes are drowning in honey, sweet, sweet honey. But his lips look even sweeter.

"Kiss me…" I demand in a whisper, screaming at myself on the inside.

How the hell could I say something so embarrassing!? I'll regret that later.

His smile broadens.

His hand up my shirt retreats so he can place one hand at the crook of my neck, the other on my blushing cheek.

I'm so going to regret this later…

Our lips meet, plush and passionate. Our lips mingle soon to be followed by warm, longing muscles, our tongues caressing and petting each other's as if there's no taste we like better.

It's a kiss filled with fire that warms me to the core.

I've felt cold for so long. How did this fire start?

Nowaki pulls away suddenly and stares at me with those caring pools of aqua.

This fire… it was started from a typhoon. Does that make any sense? That might be the strangest thing I've ever come up with… But love is said to be the strangest thing.

Surely it's not possible…

I said I'd regret that kiss. I was wrong.

(…Misaki)

I had left Akihiko's home. I told him I'd be back in just a few days with my answer.

I stand in front of the enemy's house. Haruhiko is just on the other side of that door.

It takes no more than raising my arm, bringing my knuckles forward and knocking against the hard wood of the portal in front of me…

The gate to hell.


	20. Chapter 19: He'll be Back

**Hey guys! So here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's still reading and a special thanks to everyone who commented! I love you guys :D Your comments really make me feel all gooie and stuff inside;P Anyway, I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far! Enjoy!**

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 19

…(Akihiko)

Some kind of devil must have possessed me to actually allow Misaki to leave… Give him time, I could live with that, but give him time and allow him to leave? Have I gone insane?

I don't even know where he is, or where he plans on going… I have no idea what he plans to do.

It had been ages since last I cried… since last my heart felt so crushed.

When he told me he'd kissed someone else, I wanted to find that someone and rip their lips off.

No one can touch my Misaki in such a way.

When he told me that he had cum to another man… I felt my heart rip at the seams, I felt my mind turn to mush, and my body into stone.

In the end, the real reason I allowed him to go, was because, I trust him… and because, I didn't want him to see what my emotions can do tome. I completely broke down after the door shut.

I fell to my knees and wept. This is the Usami Akihiko that no one knows, that is only released behind closed doors, only my home to be a witness.

I didn't hurt this bad, I didn't react so distraught even after I discovered Takahiro would marry another.

And even so I couldn't find a molecule of hate within me directed towards Misaki. All I felt was the undying want to hold him close, to yell how much I loved him until he realized that my love could never stop.

Discovering Misaki's actions with another felt like nothing I'd ever experienced, but Misaki crying like that in front of me, his expression so sorry, so disgusted with his own dealings… The hate he held in his eyes for himself… All I wanted was to take the burden from him.

I could go on my entire life with nothing as long as Misaki was by my side.

That's why I can't force anything upon him. I can't make him feel suffocated. I must allow him time to breathe and understand his feelings. For a time, I must allow him to be alone.

While I wait in the biting solitude of my home, a place that seems so foreign without the one I love, I will pray he comes back to me.

My tears are the river that set my prayers sailing and my cries of sorrow is what shall beckon my only one back.

I only hope his map meets up with mine.

I glance towards my calendar, hardly able to see the dates through my tear blurred eyes.

Three days… that's as long as I can wait.

…(Misaki)

After I've knocked it takes no more than a few seconds for the door to be opened. As expected, Haruhiko isn't the one to open the door, but his butler, Tanaka.

"Ah, Takahashi-san, please come in," Tanaka says pleasantly, not paying any attention to the fact that I'm practically trembling out of my own skin, I'm so nervous.

"Please wait a moment while I go inform Usami-san that you're here. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks," I reply, my voice small not to mention strained.

Tanaka pauses a moment, his sight on me almost appearing sympathetic before he leaves.

I sit in the living room on a posh sofa made of soft, glistening red velvet and it could quite possibly be the largest sofa I've ever seen, even bigger than Akihiko's which only makes me feel that much smaller, that much more vulnerable.

I sit there for several minutes, listening to the steady _tick, tick tick, _of a grandfather clock. With each passing moment I become more anxious and more tempted to run through one of the three windows of the large room.

Only the thought of Haruhiko ruining Akihiko's life is what makes me stay. The only reason I'm here in the first place is because of that very thought.

I hear foot steps nearing, causing adrenaline to shoot into my veins and a cold sweat to begin on the back of my neck.

"Misaki," I hear the low rumble of Haruhiko's voice coming from behind me.

I sight straight, not turning in my enemy's direction.

He slowly comes into view, taking residence in a throne-like chair across from my current place. His legs spread ever-so-slightly, his back straight his hands clasped together and resting just over his groin. It's almost as if he's trying to direct my attention to that specific part of him.

"Have you finally decided to be mine?" He asks calmly.

My heart rams against my ribs in fear. I swallow.

"What do I have to do to make you leave Akihiko and me alone?"

At that Haruhiko crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. Somehow his knew posture makes him look even more ominous.

This is something Akihiko and him have in common. When lounging, they look their most powerful.

"I've already told you: live with me, be by my side," He replies simply, to the point. It's almost as if that's really all he wants, for me to be by his side.

I stiffen.

"I won't live with you… There must be something else I can do."

He stares at me in silence for a moment.

I tap my fingers against my thigh subconsciously, not going what's going through his mind. Quite frankly, I'm scared to find out.

In a split second, he's jumped from his chair and is leaning over me, one of his hands on the sofa's backrest, the other wrapping around my waist, pulling me ever closer to him.

Before or torsos meet, I slam my hands onto his chest in defense. My eyes are wide and my breathing rapid as his lips hover over mine, only a terrifying whisper away.

Memories of the last time our bodies were this close flash through my mind. Fear and dread striking more violently into my body and mind.

"If you can't be mine forever, then just be mine once," He seethes, watching my eyes closely.

All I can do is watch him like a deer in the headlights, my eyes wide beyond belief, unable to respond.

"What do you mean?" I ask in disbelief, not wanting to understand what those words mean, but knowing I have to.

I shut my eyes tight as he moves his head down, his lips promising to touch the skin of my neck and I can't do anything to stop it.

"Sleep with me, just once… let me fuck you," He breathes, his breath hitting my skin like a fire, scorching me.

My stomach churns in discomfort; of fear… have sex with him? I could never do that willingly.

"NO!" I yell, hitting him, my hands meeting with a rock of a chest. I probably took more damage then dished out.

I clutch my hands to my own chest in pain. That was a mistake on my part.

Without my arms barricading against him, he's able to close the space between us.

He hugs me close to him, my face nuzzled into his chest as He whispers into my ear.

"Let me have my way just once, and I'll never bother you and Akihiko again," He says, almost pleadingly.

"If you want to get laid that bad, I'm sure there are plenty of others who would happily apply for the job," I snarl, muffled by his shirt, still trying to squirm out of his grasp.

He holds on tighter.

"It can only be you," He confesses, but I happen to know that he only reason he really wants me is because I'm Akihiko's… only Akihiko's

As I continue to struggle against him, I feel his hands grip my waist.

"If you don't sleep with me, I'll make Akihiko's life a living hell… and I'll make it so you two can never be together."

That makes me stop fighting against his hold.

His grip slowly begins to loosen. I feel tears building behind my closed eyelids.

His hand begins to trail down.

Tears fall.

His hand traces down my spine until it rests on the mound of my buttocks.

I rip away from his grasp with tear coated cheeks.

Before he can react, I'm running for the door of the outside world.

…(Haruhiko)

"Should I go after him sir?" Asks Tanaka.

I smooth out the front of my formal attire.

"No need. He'll be back." I reply, leaving the room in confidence.

…(Miyagi)

I don't actually know what I'm going to do once we enter my apartment, but I keep getting the creeping feeling that this kid is gonna jump me again as soon as the door is open.

He keeps tapping his foot like he's nervous or something.

I sigh. Why do I even care to get revenge anyway? It's not like Hiroki and I would have lasted for long anyway… but he still robbed me of the chance or ever getting to figure out how long we would have lasted anyway.

I clench my jaw, twisting the key, unlocking then opening the door.

As soon as we enter, I lock the deadbolt.

"So, why exactly did you want to come to my house again?" I ask, crossing my arms, giving him my usual indifferent look.

He looks up at me with furrowed eyebrows.

I sigh.

"I told you, don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

Why is it that I'm always the one surrounded by frowners?

He doesn't listen, he just keeps watching me.

What, is he not going to answer me? So rude.

I shove him against the nearest wall and he instantly freaks out.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks in alarm.

I raise and eyebrow.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" I ask, running my hands over his frail frame.

He isn't looking me in the eyes. So now he decides to shut up and be shy.

"S-stop," he whispers.

I look down at him in confusion, his breathing picking up as my fingers locate the small bud of his nipples beneath the fabric of his shirt

I place my leg between both of his until I feel the lump of his cock. I move my leg slightly, causing him to gasp. His cheeks turn bright red. Am I really embarrassing him that much?

I snake my other hand around to his back, placing my hand over his firm ass, squeezing several times.

He pushes at my arm, to try and get me to stop, his other hand trying to push away my thigh rubbing against his dick.

"Please stop," he begs as my hand moves away from his butt and replaces my thigh. He's starting to get hard.

"Ah!" His head falls back against the wall.

"I'm hardly even touching you," I whisper in his ear as I continue to grope him through his pants. I lick his neck once, causing him to shiver, "So needy," I say before sucking on the skin behind his ear.

It's when I hear sniffling that I pause, my eyes flying open. I pull away from his sweet skin to look at him… Tears… He's crying.

Why do I feel so guilty? Isn't this what I was out to do in the first place?

I take a step back, sighing.

"See… You don't like it, so just go away and leave me alone," I say, hoping he takes my advice.

By his look of defiance, I don't think he has. Stupid brat.

"I told you I love you… It doesn't make those kind of things any less…" He pauses, looking away.

"Any less what?" I challenge.

A few moments pass in silence before he lashes his eyes back to mine.

"Any less scary, ok?!"

I blink, I stare, and I'm blown away. Did he really just say that? Did he really just admit to being scared of sexual situations?

I think back to the night I first met this kid. He was being molested by someone he seemed to know. Perhaps they knew each other well. Maybe they were friends and then that slime ball touched him like that.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted.

"So… does this mean you like me?" Shinobu asks and I can't help but view him in an incredibly sympathetic way.

How many times has this kid been treated like he was treated in the alley? How many times has he been taken advantage of?

Who was it that led him to believe that if someone touches you provocatively that they love you?

Who was it that led him to believe that to get someone to like you, you had to bring them physical pleasure?

Whoever that person was, I hate them. They mislead someone into thinking love was something corporal, that it's something to be gained. Love is something that you give something you receive.

And it's in this moment that I no longer resent him. I pity him. I feel sorry for this boy in front of me. That night he kissed me, it was because he became fond of me and had no other idea of how to express his feelings.

Something within me wishes I could give him what he desires, what his soul actually craves.

He doesn't want sex and bites; he longs for hugs and kisses.

I stare down at him as he awaits my answer with wide eyes, somehow his eyebrows still managing to scrunch together. I stare at him as thoughts of how he could have been brainwashed float about my mind like bubbles, popping with the denial of crazy ideas.

I never respond with words though. Instead, I place a hand on his cheek and make sure his eyes are completely captured by mine.

He watches me as red gradually begins to build across his skin once again.

I lean in until my lips have pressed gently against his.

It's not a kiss filled with passion and lust, it's a soft, cautious kiss, our lips moving languidly like that of someone savoring their favorite treat.

Before I allow tongues into play, I pull away, looking down at him seriously, my hand still connected to his cheek.

He blinks up at me like he's in some kind of trance.

"Now then… Come back when you know what love really is," I say in a voice resembling a whisper.

His expression of awe slowly becomes one of disbelief. Maybe he finally realizes that he really doesn't know what love is.

…(Nowaki)

Hiroki is practically always at my house nowadays. Or at least, he is when I'm not at school or working.

He leaves work as soon as he's able and he seems to hate going home. I tell him that he shouldn't wait outside my apartment when he knows I'll be working. Not only for his own sake, but also because his cousin is staying with him.

Anytime I try to bring up his cousin he immediately changes the subject.

Anytime I try to ask about how his work is and if the man he works with is treating him alright, he'll never talk about it.

Don't get me wrong, I love coming to my apartment to find Hiroki waiting for me, already there. But it concerns me. I know for a fact he isn't the clingy type, so I don't understand why he's suddenly acting like he is.

"Hiro-san, aren't you worried that your cousin will be lonely?" I ask as we sit on the floor in my living room.

"I doubt he is," He says back, his voice sounding bitter.

He doesn't look at me as he leafs through essays from his class, scribbling red marks here and there.

I study him closely. Does he have some kind of bad past with his cousin or something?

He's reached an essay that he hasn't marked red once yet.

"Hiro-san… Is everything between your cousin and you ok?" I ask, scooting towards him in a curious gesture.

He tenses slightly, before jerking his eyes away from the words in front of him to look at me.

"Sometimes I really hate you," He seethes in sincerity.

I blink, not knowing if I heard him correctly. As his angry face tells me that I did, I tilt my head.

"Why?" I ask calmly.

"Not a single mistake in this entire damn thing! It's irritating!" He blurts, shaking the essay in his hands around in the air.

I raise an eyebrow until I realize it's my essay that he's grading.

"I'll lose points if I make a mistake," I reply realistically, shrugging slightly.

He throws the essay on the floor.

"It's still annoying!"

He slams his hands down onto his knees, is posture slouched as he sits Indian-style.

"You want me to get lower grades?" I ask, trying to prevent the smile I feel coming from forming. I lean back onto me hands, still sitting on the floor as I wait to see how he'll react.

He already looked flustered without me asking that question. So just imagine the adorable little face he's making now. I bite my bottom lip.

"No… it's just… You're just so… forget it!" He snaps, forcing his attention back to the many papers in front of him.

I spring forward and grab his wrists before he's able to pick up the next essay, forcing his body to face me.

He looks alarmed by my movement.

"I'm just so what, Hiro-san?" I ask while locking my eyes with his.

"… let go," Is all he says after a few moments of contemplative silence.

When I don't release him, he looks up at me in alarm.

"Nowaki!" He practically yells.

He tries to pull his arms away, but I wrestle him down to the floor before he's able. I keep hold on his wrists, placing his arms on either side of his head as I loom over him, my body hovering above his.

"Hiro-san, come on, I'm just what?" I all but whine, a rather contradictory sound coming from a person trapping another.

He glares up at me. Is it weird that I kind of like it when he's pretending to be angry with me?

"I'm your sensei, do as I say!" He growls back, but I can tell by his blushing cheeks that he secretly likes this position I've put us in.

"Aren't senseis supposed to answer their students' questions?" I ask, causing his eyes to darken and his head to bow slightly.

I smirk. I've got him now.

"… Will you let me up if I tell you?" He asks monotonously, his voice of anger suddenly small.

"Depends on if I like the answer or not," I reply sarcastically. Whether I like the answer or not, I'm not letting him go; not until I get a kiss or two.

He takes in a sharp breath.

"Fine… you're just so… You're too perfect," He says, his voice getting quieter with each word.

I raise an eyebrow. I'm surprised when he actually says more. Usually he would have just stopped there, or at least, that's what I thought.

"I don't understand how you could like me… You're perfect and I'm… there's nothing perfect about me," He says, his voice reaching into a sense of despair.

"Hiro-san…" I reply as I slowly allow him to rise.

He grabs his arm with his opposite hand in a gesture that appears very self-conscious.

"Hiro-san…" I say again, his eyes slowly rising to mine, a gloom glazing over his irises that makes my throat constrict and my heart pound painfully.

"You _are _perfect… perfect to me… perfect for me."

His eyes widen slightly, his despair slowly beginning to dissipate.

I smile.

"Just because my scores in your class are perfect, doesn't mean I'm perfect in everything else… I care what you think about me the most… It's true that I get good grades all around, but that's only because I try… but your class, you're the most important to me… I didn't want you to think I'm stupid." I confess, scratching the back of my neck in slight embarrassment.

I look back up at him, he's staring at me in awe.

"To tell you the truth Hiro-san, you're the one above my league. You aren't technically perfect, but no one is… but you're perfect for me. And that's all I care about."

I wasn't really trying to be touching, I was just telling the truth. The truth that he needed to know.

His hand slowly rises until it's on my cheek. I'm surprised when his hand continues moving, until he's hooking his arm around my neck and he's burying his face into my shoulder.

"Hiro-san…" I say in astonishment, slowly placing my hand between his shoulder blades, bringing him closer.

"Nowaki…" He whispers, saying my name in such a way that I know he wants to ask me something.

"Yes?" I whisper.

"You're not lying to me are you?... you won't leave me… will you?" He asks, his voice sounding so skeptical, sounding like believes his worst nightmares will soon come true.

It makes my heart skip. He cares about my presence so much that he's scared of me leaving him. As if I ever would.

I wrap my other arm around him as well.

"I'll never abandon you Hiro-san… but in return, you can't ever leave my side either."

I feel him tense.

I kiss his head, reassuring him that he doesn't have to answer. Yet.

Within a few seconds I feel his head turn, then his lips against the skin of my neck. Goose bumps run across my skin and I shiver.

"Hiro-san," I moan as his lips move and I feel his hot tongue spring onto my skin.

He hums back.

I work my hand into his hair and hold the soft tresses in my fist, my other hand on his back moving down until my hand is halfway down the inside of his pants.

He gets on his knees, still sucking on my neck, until he's straddling my Indian-styled legs. I feel his butt gently settle into my lap, and I feel my skin at the mercy of his mouth beginning to bruise.

I yank his hair slightly, brining his head back away from my skin, his lips parted, his eyes staring down at me in a needy kind of way.

As I hold his head back I attach my mouth to his Adams apple and feel it vibrate against my tongue as he groans at my actions, slowly beginning to grind his body against mine.

I can only be content with his neck for so long though when I know his skin is even sweeter up north or down south. I go up first, bring his head back up, slipping my tongue through his still parted lips.

He trills as I swirl my tongue around his, my lips massaging his.

My hand inserts deeper into the back of his pants, enabling me to grab his firm ass and I force him forward, his groin tightly pressed against mine.

We moan in unison, filling each other's mouths with our breath.

He grinds against me faster as we begin kissing again.

I detach my lips from his for a fraction of a second to lick of the saliva running down his chin. Every part of his body tastes like honey.

I love honey.

"Mmm, Nowaki."

I also love it when he moans my name. His voice is the epitome of inflicting arousal.

I run my finger between the mounds of his perfect ass until I find the sweetest part of his body.

He gasps as I slip my finger inside the hot place, his head jerking back, and his hands gripping my shoulders as I go in raw.

He hisses as I reach as far as my finger will go. I watch in awe, knowing I probably looked like some hungry animal.

He looks down at me, scowling, but I know his secret. I can feel his clothed dick hardening against mine.

His scowl turns to a frowning, painful pleasure, his mouth opening in wonder, his eyebrows scrunching together, his eyes closing as I move my finger inside his unprepped hole.

"Ah… uh, ah ah," He gasps with each shove and pull.

I run my other hand up his shirt as I try to fit in a second finger, my tongue filling his open mouth yet again.

I fit the second finger in, causing Hiroki to squirm against me and moan even louder.

I thrust my pelvis upward, making contact with his repeatedly.

I can't take it anymore.

I rise from my sitting positing, Hiroki's legs wrapped around my waist, my fingers inside him, along with my tongue still in his mouth.

I stumble towards my bedroom, Hiroki's hands running through my hair as his tongue flicks against mine.

I remove my fingers, causing him to whimper in disproval.

I drop him onto my bed and take off my shirt. What I see when my shirt is gone, causes all the blood in my body to run south.

Hiroki's staring at me with squinted, feline eyes, his clothes disheveled, sex hair, and his fingers undoing the button and zipper on his baggy jeans. His chest rises and falls with each intake of breath through is parted, bruised lips.

His eyes trail down my body as if it's the best thing he's ever seen, until his scan stops. He's staring at the cock trying to break past my pants.

I unbutton my jeans, then practically tear his jeans off him. I notice him smirk.

I help him with is shirt, glancing at his already taught nipples, but what I really want to see is what's under the black, and gray fabric of his boxers.

I rip the boxers off and stare at his erect cock, dripping pre-cum.

"Get on the bed," I hear Hiroki breathe sexily.

I lay down on my back.

"Straddle me," I demand.

He does so, on his knees, just about my waist.

"Turn around," I say.

He looks at me quizzically before turning, leaving me to stare at his perfect butt.

I grab him by his hips and force him backwards, causing his upper body to fall forward. He catches himself with his hands, his ass right in my face, right where I want it and his face hovers over my still clothed cock.

"Go ahead… Suck me Hiro-san," I offer.

I can feel his slight hesitance. That is, until I run my tongue between his cheeks.

He arches his back, in a delicious moan, one of my hands snaking around to grab his dick as I burry my tongue into the sweet pucker.

His breathing quickens as he unzips my pants, and pushes them down, also moving my boxers down.

I stroke his cock and rim him, my finger coming into play once again. I begin to sink in two fingers, but as I feel his hand grasp the base of my cock and his lips touch my tip, I subconsciously ram my fingers into him, a moan ripping past my lips.

Hiroki yelps in surprise at my actions, the vibrations of the sound feeling unexplainably good.

He experimentally slides his lips halfway down my cock several times, then surprises me. I feel the back of his throat, his lips meeting the base of my dick.

I insert a third finger with a wavering moan.

"Ahh… Nowaki," He says, after returning to my tip.

"Hiro-san… ah…. Massage my balls," I beg, turning my fingers in him slightly.

He obligingly does as I ask.

Suddenly my fingers meet a hotter place, a bundle of nerves. Hiroki coughs my dick out of his mouth with a low scream.

"There Nowaki! Finger me harder!" He pleads, his voice surprisingly needy.

I do it once more, receiving another scream.

Then I remove my fingers.

"Why are you stopping?" Hiroki whines, his head turning to look at me.

I lick my lip subconsciously, looking at him with intense eyes.

"Ride my dick, Hiro-san."

"N-Nowaki," He stutters, suddenly nervous.

"Let me fuck you Hiro-san… I'll pound that place until you scream my name."

I maneuver out from under him, until he's still on his hands and knees, and I'm on my knees behind him.

I grab his hips.

"Give me permission, Hiro-san."

There's a moment of silence as I push the tip of my dick to his hole. I see his back muscles tense.

"… Fuck me," He shivers.

I smirk, bringing his hips backwards, my cock pressing into him.

"Ahh~!" He let's out in slight pain, his back arching.

I close my eyes to relish the feel… He's so hot… so tight.

"Aha… Nowaki, it hurts!" He gasps, but the sound of his voice would make me say otherwise.

"I'm in," I sigh once the hilt of my sword meets with his skin.

He pants, his head resting on the bed.

"Mh… Move," He whispers.

I move slowly at first, gaining small gasps and cries of pain and pleasure from him.

My eyebrows knit together, my lips parted in amazement at the delicious friction.

"Mmh! Nowaki~ More!" He begs.

My torso falls forward, my hands on the bed keeping me from falling on top of my Hiro-san.

My pelvis continues to thrust into him. I kiss the back of his shoulder.

"Ahh! Faster… right there!" He moans, his own body moving backwards to meet with my thrusts.

I feel his body shaking, his arms becoming weak.

I grab his waist and fall backwards, so I'm sitting, him sitting atop me, his ass slamming down into my lap causing him to scream with the harsh entrance.

I thrust upward into him, while he can only sit there, moaning in a perfect, sexy mess.

He moves his head to the side and I take the opportunity to kiss him, good, long, and messy on the lips.

"Huh~, huh~ Nowaki, I need to cum!" He cries in blissful agony.

I reach around and begin pumping his cock at the same speed of my endless thrusts. My end is also soon approaching.

"Ah… Hiro-san… I love you," I growl into his ear before kissing his neck.

"Nowaki!" He yells before cumming.

Three more brutal thrusts until I spray my hot seed into him, not sliding out until it's all out.

We both fall onto our sides and I kiss his cheek once.

"I love you," I say again, once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! What is Misaki going to do!? What do you guys think? Leave me a comment telling me what you think is gonna happen;) I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you liked it, please please please leave a comment! Thanks!<strong>


	21. Chapter 20: Why?

**Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who is still reading and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who commented! Every time I get a comment I seriously just smile like an idiot for a while. I love reading whatever you guys have to say. I also love it when you guys critique me! This was actually a very difficult chapter to write... I hope you like it... but at the same time, I hope you don't like it too much... You'll understand in a moment. Anyway, love you guys!**

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 20

…(Misaki)

I don't know what to do… I just don't know what to do.

I can't have sex with Haruhiko. How could that make any of my problems better? If anything, that can only make them worse.

Why does he even want to have sex with me? The only reason I know of is because he wants to get under Akihiko's skin. He wants to keep me away from Akihiko. But if one time sex is all he's after, why does it have to be me!?

I sit inside a café, a café that not many other people currently inhabit. I'm sitting at the bar that overlooks the outside world. Across the street is a flower shop. I look at all the beautiful flowers and imagine each of their scents. Some are more bitter, some are more sweet. Bitter like black coffee that fills most of the mugs in this place, sweet like the crystals of sugar that have been accidentally scattered across the countertop and other surfaces.

My situation is bitter in the worst possible way. There is no sweetness that clings on to some distant thought or future.

No matter what I do, there shall be no sweetness.

I cup my hands over my face, my elbows leaning on the table as I begin to tremble with silent tears.

No one notices and no one cares. Why should they? I'm just a presence that shall soon be completely wiped away from their memory.

The things that I must do will never be forgotten in my memory. Whether I sleep with Haruhiko or not, my conscience will be forever stained.

If I don't sleep with Haruhiko… He'll take away what my Akihiko loves most. He'll ruin his career as a writer. Knowing that I can save Akihiko's most loved hobby, most loved pastime, the passion of his life, it would only be selfishness to stop me.

It's just one time sex… there's no love in it. It won't mean anything…

But sex is supposed to be something special, it's supposed to be shared by two people who are in love, who would do anything for each other. And how could I ever have sex with someone while I still love Akihiko?

"One coffee and a hot chocolate, please?" I hear a voice directly beside me call to one of the many waitresses.

I part my fingers to see who has occupied the seat beside me. It's only one man. So why did he get two drinks?

I recover my eyes with my fingers as soon as the waitress comes with the man's drinks.

"Here," The man says, but it takes a few moments for me to realize he's actually talking to me.

I look towards him, putting my hands reluctantly down, knowing that my eyes are probably red now. He's placed the hot chocolate in front of me.

He doesn't watch to see if I take it, he just stares absently out the window, towards the flower shop as he takes a sip of his coffee. His eyes are cool and distant, a gray-blue, like clouds that want desperately to rain.

He looks maybe a little older than Akihiko, his hair is black and his hands are massive.

"Is… is this for me?" I ask sheepishly, my voice taking on new lengths of quiet.

The man nods, looking towards me, a small smile coming to his face.

"You look sad. Something sweet always makes even the most bitter of situations more tolerable," He says, his gaze soon retreating to the flower shop once again.

He keeps looking at some giant-guy who also has black hair. He watches him with sorrowful eyes. He watches him as if the giant-man stole something very precious to him and he knows there's no hope in getting it back, or even trying.

"Thank you very much. My name is Takahashi Misaki… what's yours?" I ask, feeling inclined to talk to him now. It will also help take my mind off of… things.

He glances towards me, a smile on his face yet again. I can't tell if it's genuine or not.

"Miyagi Yoh. So tell me, why are you even sad to begin with?" He asks easily before taking another drink of his coffee.

I wrap both hands around my cup, trying to soak up all the warmth seeping through the paper-like material. Usually the feel of something so warm helps calm me. Akihiko's hands are always cool, Haruhiko's hands are hot… I peel my hands away from the heat.

"I'm not sure what to do… it seems like all the options I have will just end up hurting something," I reply vaguely, because there's no way in hell that I'd actually talk to somebody about what I have to choose between. Having sex with my lover's brother or not.

Miyagi nods once, seeming to be turning over what I've said in his mind repeatedly, stirring everything together to produce something that will be perfect. He doesn't even really know what I'm talking about, but he's going to try and help me anyway.

I take a quick drink of the hot chocolate. It scorches my tongue.

"Choose the option that has a better outcome in the long run. Even if both hurt someone for a moment, one has to offer something good in the long run right?" Miyagi replies, his eyes only looking back at me as he asks his own question.

He waits expectantly.

I think about my two choices… He's right.

I run my hands over my face, blinking rapidly as I try desperately not to cry again.

"Yeah… there is," I reply, my voice sounding almost scared.

I know what I have to do now… I'm not sure how I'll survive.

…(Akihiko)

I'm going insane. It's been only one day and I'm already freaking out. I don't know where Misaki is. I have no idea what he's doing. I have no idea what he's going to do and it scares me to no end.

I can't take this anymore.

I go to my phone and dial his number. He doesn't pick up.

I try Hiroki next.

"Hello?" I hear the annoyed voice of my friend.

"Hiroki, is Misaki with you?" I ask.

"No… Why would Misaki be with me?" He sounds nervous, but at the same time honesty clings to his words.

I don't waste anymore time. I hang up and call Takahiro.

"Akihiko?" I hear the voice of my beloved friend. The man that I had loved for so long. But never did my love for him reach the passion I feel for Misaki.

"Is Misaki with you?" I ask, knowing that it will probably worry Takahiro if Misaki is in fact not with him.

"No… Is he missing?" Just as I expected, I hear the sudden rush of terror in my friend's voice.

"No, he said he was going to visit someone, but I didn't bother asking who," I say, not lying completely.

Takahiro and I exchange a few more words before I hang up.

I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

I don't know of any friends that Misaki has at the University and even if I did I wouldn't have their numbers.

Where could he have gone? And when is he going to return?

…(Misaki)

It's been a few hours since I was last at Haruhiko's.

The sun is making its descent into the horizon, painting the sky in red. Red is always the color of the bad guy. There's always blue and red and red is always the color of the villain. As the sky bleeds a villainous color, I can't help but find it expertly fitting to be the background of the place in front of me.

I knock on the front door. The butler answers. I come in. I'm led to the living room. I sit down. I wait. A folded piece of paper sits in my lap. It's difficult to not rip the delicate material, to hear the satisfying tear and pretend like that would solve all my problems. It won't. Nothing can solve my problems except me. And in the end, I'm diving head first into the pit of vipers. Once I jump… There's no turning back.

"Misaki, you've returned."

I hadn't even noticed someone had entered until they've already spoken my name.

My eyes shoot up in a spastic motion and fall wide as I look upon my enemy.

I can't help but notice his red tie.

"Yes…" Is all I'm able to reply, my mouth feeling suddenly dry, my voice scratchy.

I couldn't make my nervousness anymore apparent.

"Have you decided to comply to my wishes?" Haruhiko asks calmly, his tone soundly all too sure as he sits down in his throne-like chair across from me.

My eyes flash down to the paper in my hands as I become too frightened to look at him. It seems like even his eyes could devour me whole.

I unfold the paper in my hands slowly, then place it on the coffee table between us. I slide it across the table without looking up at him.

He glances down at it, but makes no move to retrieve it for himself.

"What's that?" He asks.

A take a moment. I clear my throat then slowly look up to him. It's taking all my willpower to not begin bawling my eyes out.

_Akihiko… _

"It's a paper of agreement… You have to sign it, so I know you'll keep your word."

I still won't look up at him.

He leans forward slightly, in his chair.

I wipe my hands on my thighs.

_Please…_

"Are you going to have sex with me?" Haruhiko asks, his voice an inquiring whisper.

I close my eyes tight as my body begins to softly tremble, before I make my next move.

I slowly nod, my fingers curling, my nails digging into my legs.

_Forgive me. _

"… if you sign…" My head snaps up then, my eyes blurrily look into his. I don't think I'd be able to look at him if my vision wasn't blurry. "If you promise to leave Akihiko and me alone after… I'll…" I swallow hard, my eyes looking away.

Haruhiko stands and leans towards me, places a curled finger under my chin in an almost… gentle way.

"Look at me… and say it," His voice doesn't sound forceful, it sounds pleading.

I force my eyes to look into his once again. I hadn't noticed that he'd taken off his glasses until just now actually.

_I'm sorry… Usagi-san._

"If you'll leave us alone… just once… I'll," an unintentional sob breaks past my lips. "I'll sleep with you!" I shout painfully, my eyes breaking away from his as soon as I've said the words.

Haruhiko stands straight, walking over to a desk sort of thing pushed against one of the walls. I continue to shake, small sobs breaking through me every once in a while as I watch him walk across the room. He opens a drawer and retrieves something; although, I can't make out what it is through my blurred vision. As he comes closer once again, I can make out the thin, tubular form to be a pen. He signs the paper then hands it to me.

"Here. You have my word… Follow me," He says softly.

He begins to walk away and it only makes me shake more. Why can't he just throw me over his shoulder, take me to his room and rape me? That would make it easier; that would make me feel more like I wasn't really betraying the one I love.

Why is he making it out to be that I'm completely willing?

Maybe he'll chain me to his bed when we arrive in his room.

I rise from the couch, my steps dragging as I move to follow him to my doom.

My voice has sobbed, but no tears have actually managed to fall yet. Maybe I'm too shocked to actually cry.

I take in a deep breath and force my tears away. I force my breathing to go back to normal. My vision clears slightly.

I'll let him fuck me like I don't care. Like I don't feel anything. I'll neither feel pain nor pleasure… I won't give into his true wishes, whatever they may be.

I don't know if he wants me to scream or cry or laugh or moan… So I just won't give him anything… who am I kidding? There's no way I'll be able to be completely emotionless… towards someone that is… oh my god.

We've made it to his bed room and as soon as I enter, he shuts the door gently with a click, and locks it.

"I know what you're thinking… I'm not just going to fuck you and get it over with," Haruhiko seems to explain as he removes his red neck tie. I half expect him to tie my wrists with it again. He doesn't. He places it on a night stand next to his bed. Is he going to tie me with chains or something? "I don't want us to just have sex…" He pauses, looking towards me. I stand with my arms crossed over my stomach in an almost self-conscious sort of way. He takes a few steps towards me. "I want you to…" He closes his eyes and turns his head away for a moment… is he having a hard time right now? He looks at me again, dead in the eye. "You have to pretend like you… like you love me."

I blink once. I blink twice. I blink five times and I still don't think I know what I just heard.

I can see his jaw flexing, relaxing, flexing, relaxing… It's almost as if he's nervous about how I'll respond. Like he actually cares or something.

"W-what?" I'm finally able to stutter.

He can't be serious. He can't ask me to do that. Betraying Akihiko with my body is one thing… betraying Akihiko with emotions... How could I ever love anyone else? How could I even pretend to love anyone else? I can't.

"You're asking… I can't do that," I take a step back. "You can fuck me… You can bruise me, you can fuck me till I bleed if that's what it takes, but I'll never betray my feelings for Akihiko!" That's the first sentence all evening I've been able to get out clearly.

He watches me a moment, his eyebrows closing in on each other, but not in anger.

"I don't want to fuck you until you bleed, I don't want to bruise you… I want to make love to you."

I take several more steps back, my head slowly shaking from side to side.

"No… no, no, no that was _not _our deal. I won't pretend to love anyone, especially not you," I whimper, even though I wanted to growl.

My back hits against the door of the room.

Haruhiko doesn't move to fill in any space between us.

"I won't tell anyone. I won't tell Akihiko that we ever even met this day. After this you'll leave and I'll never interfere in Akihiko's work again," He tries to bargain, his eyes seeming so sure.

My teeth tear at my lip nervously.

"And if I don't pretend to love you?" I ask, my voice a dying whisper.

I've already sunk so low, my heart has already been drowning in poison, but this…

"Then I won't be so generous."

I close my eyes, I clench my teeth.

"You said if I had sex with you…"

"I'm not having sex with you unless you comply to my wishes… and if I don't have sex with you, our deal means nothing, and I'll do whatever I want," His voice is clear and even. It doesn't even sound like what he's saying is a threat; his tone says that he's having a casual conversation. His tone is full of lies.

"I… I don't know how to pretend love," I reply honestly. "I don't even know how to act when I know I love someone!" I cry out, slamming my hands over my eyes.

_I don't know how to love you Akihiko… I don't know how to keep you safe… How could you ever love someone like me? How could I ever deserve you? _

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I part my fingers to allow my eyes to see.

"Then act like that… Be uncertain."

Before I can reply and just as my hands leave my face, his lips press against mine, his hand on my shoulder keeping me in place.

I squirm under his touch and I whimper into his mouth. His hot tongue breaks past my lips. He moans as soon as his tongue meets mine.

I can't kiss him back… he was supposed to ravish me, he was supposed to be mean, he wasn't supposed to be gentle and longing and he wasn't supposed to expect anything back.

He kisses my chin suddenly, then my jaw, then my neck as my mouth hangs softly open, my eyes wide with fear as his hand slithers under my shirt and up my abdomen.

"Ah… No… Usami-san, please… don't be nice," I whimper, my chest heaving as he sucks on my neck and runs his scorching hands over the line of my abdomen, the slight ridges of my ribs and finally the bumps of my nipples.

"Misaki… call me Haru-san," He whispers before sucking on my earlobe.

I gasp.

I want to push him away… but I can't. What if with the first sign of resistance he stops everything and ends the deal completely? But I can't bring myself to respond to his actions either.

"Say my name, Misaki," He whispers, rubbing my nipple with his finger. "Say it," He demands softly, pinching my sensitive skin… but it doesn't hurt… Damn you body!

"Haru… Haru-san," I didn't mean to moan his name like I did…

I feel the stinging of tears beginning to build in my eyes again as his hand begins to retreat downward.

"Ah~" his hand gropes at my covered shaft.

"Wow… you're pretending really well," He states as he gets a feel of my cock… my slightly hard cock.

He tightens his grip through my pants.

"Aaah~!" I slam my hands over my mouth.

He looks into my eyes and I have no choice but to look back. His hand massages. My eyebrows furrow in pleasure. He smiles… He fucking smiles at me and then, he kisses my forehead.

It's when he starts unbuttoning my pants that I take action. Both of my hands zoom down to his wrists where I try to pry his grip away.

"No, no, please don't! Just… just… just rape me! Don't touch me like this, please!" I don't want to feel pleasure from him, I don't want him to touch me in a loving way.

He pauses, looking into my eyes for a moment. Then his lips meet mine again. This kiss is rougher; more impassioned as he forces my tongue to respond.

My hands on his wrists can do nothing to stop him from unbuttoning my pants and pushing his hand past my boxers.

He grabs my length with his hand of fire. I mewl right into his mouth. He answers with a heated moan.

I feel my cheeks burning as he begins to slide his hand downward, his other hand groping my butt.

As he parts from my mouth, a line of saliva follows him.

"Ha, ah, ah!" I pant as he begins to pump me, my eyes closed tight.

His strokes are quick and tight and I can already feel pre-cum oozing from my tip.

"Pleaaase stop!~" I groan, the back of my head hitting the wall in surrender.

And to my surprise, his hand does in fact stop pumping me. Now both of his hands are squeezing my ass.

He pulls me forward until our covered groins are grinding against each other.

"Mmh, Misa-chan," He growls into my ear as his fingers slip into the back of my pants until I can feel his burning flesh against my bare butt cheeks.

"Aah, Haru-san," I moan… What… the hell… did I just do?

My eyes fly open, in alarm at what I've just done. I sounded so… willing.

Haruhiko smirks at me.

My lips part several times as if I'll speak, like I'll try to defend myself, but before I can, his hands are out of my pants and around my wrist, pulling me upward.

In fear that I'll fall, I instinctively wrap my legs around his middle…. Oh my god…. My hands falling to his shoulders to try and steady myself.

He kisses me again, his hands returning to my ass, but this time to keep me up.

He walks backwards before slowly turning around. I'm about fall out of skin as I feel him falling forward. I'm caught by a soft bed.

I gasp in surprise, and get on my elbows to see what he's doing.

He's already stripping off his formal jacket and he's unbuttoning his vest.

I swallow, crawling backwards as he bores holes into my eyes with his intense, lustful stare.

Maybe he'll hurt me now… maybe he'll just take what he wants and spare me the humiliation of anymore unwanted pleasure.

He rips off his dress shirt, leaving him in only black dress pants and a belt. He removes the belt and throws it to the floor before crawling on the bed after me.

I'm under him in seconds, his lips attaching to my neck and his hands pulling my shirt up.

He moves his lips away just long enough to remove my shirt completely, then he attacks my torso.

I cover my mouth with my hands as he kisses me some places, sucks on my other places, and bites me elsewhere. None of which are painful… no, they feel good and it makes tears well in my eyes.

I just let him do what he wants as I tell myself that it will all be over soon. The beast inside him will break free eventually and then I won't feel pleasure from his hands… his lips… his tongue….

He's licking below my bellybutton, until his tongue decides to delve deeper. He pokes his tongue into my navel and out… in and out.

"Haru-san!" I cry in anguish, in a plea to spare me.

He responds with a kiss on my hipbone, so gentle, so soft, so… loving.

He grabs at the hem of my pants and boxers before sliding them down. Put an emphasis on sliding. Maybe gliding. As slowly as he's able, like he's teasing himself with what he's about to see.

I whimper, a small sob breaking through my chest. He kisses my hip bone again.

He doesn't stop his slow descent after the main attraction is revealed though, oh no. He goes slowly the entire way down, until he's pulled my pants and boxers completely off.

My eyes are closed so tight it hurts. I'm biting my finger so hard I think I might start crying from just the pain of that. Yes, good Misaki, take your attention off what he's doing to you by hurting yourself… yes, bite harder…

He bends my knees so that he's able have a better look at… Bite harder Misaki… bite harder.

His hand trails down my inner thigh so lightly it feels more like a warm breath of air then his… wait a…

"AH!~" my eyes fly open as I feel something hot and wet run along my entrance.

I look down, a head between my bent legs… a tongue licking my… he's… rimming me.

I feel his tongue push past the first ring of muscles, causing my back to arch.

"Fuck…" I cry as I grip the sheets beneath me.

He places his hands on either of my thighs and forces my legs farther apart.

He licks up until his tongue is massaging my balls as well.

Entrance, balls, entrance, balls….

"Usami-san, please stop," I seethe. "AAh!~" He presses a finger in, as he preoccupies his tongue with trailing up my shaft.

"What did you call me?" He asks as he reaches the tip of my dick.

I look down at him, his eyes glaring in lust.

"I, I mean….ah… Uuuuhh," He started thrusting his finger in and out, his tongue lapping up my pre-cum, running along the thin slit.

"Ha-Haru-SAN!" His finger shoves all the way in, his mouth takes my entire dick. "Fuck! Jesus, fuck! St-stop, stop!" I plead, rising up, and grabbing his hair, but my hands are shaking too bad to actually pull.

His other hand wraps around the hilt of my shaft as he continues to bob his head up and down, as he continues to move his other hands finger in and out…

I seethe a breath through my teeth as he places another finger inside.

Why is he preparing me? Why couldn't he have just forced his way through… Why does he have to make me feel so damn good?

_Akihiko… _

He fingers inside me leave, but for no more than a second. I feel a cold, gel dripping onto my open hole… Lube.

It makes his fingers slide in smoother; it makes it feel better… Damn him.

_Akihiko… _

"No…" I whisper in denial as I feel the pleasure building up within my gut.

Haruhiko bobs his head faster, tightens his tongue against my dick.

"Nnn…" I groan as my back arches away from the bed.

I feel a tear fall from my eye.

"NO!" I cum in his mouth and he drinks it all.

His lips separate from my dick with a low _pop. _

He takes away his fingers and crawls towards me, between my legs. I feel his dick graze mine.

My shoulders are shaking as I cry behind my hands.

I feel his lips brush my collar bone, I feel his hands going under the crook behind each of my knees so he can pull my legs forward, so he can get the perfect angle to fuck me… He's not going to release his inner beast. He's not going to hurt me. He's going to do everything in his power to make sure I scream out his name in bliss… because, I hadn't realized it before, but that was the ultimate revenge. To make his brother's lover feel pleasure at his own hands. And what a cruel revenge it is.

"Misaki," he breathes.

_Akihiko…_

"Let me see your eyes," His voice is tender. He sounds like he really is talking to the person he loves. Like he believes I actually want this now.

"Akihiko…" I mouth as I move my hands away from my eyes. "I'm so sorry," I whisper.

Haruhiko stares down at me, no emotion showing on his face, his hands still holding my legs.

Then suddenly, he shows emotion. He looks hurt.

He slowly drops my legs and moves away from me.

He gets off the bed, he grabs his pants, slips them on. He goes to the door, unlocks it and leaves. He doesn't look back, he doesn't say anything. He's gone.

More tears fall, but these tears are different.

I cover my eyes with my arm as the tears plummet into the sheets beneath me.

A thankful smile spreads across my face.

…(Akhiko)

I'm pacing my living room, a cigarette, unlit, hanging in my mouth. I'm trying to quit, because Misaki doesn't like it.

I haven't eaten dinner. I didn't eat lunch now that I think about it.

I haven't written any either.

It's late at night, I don't know what I'm waiting for. Even if Misaki is planning on coming back soon, he wouldn't come back this late, would he?

Sudden I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I glance at it, expecting it to be someone of little importance… my expectations were wrong.

My eyes widen and I click to open the text as quickly as I'm able.

_Misaki: _

_Can you come pick me up? I'm at that café across the street from the flower shop. _

I grab my keys and leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what you thought in a comment, pretty pretty please? Silent readers make me sad! Haha just kidding! thanks for reading everyone, have an awesome week!<strong>


	22. Chapter 21: A Mistake, A Date?

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long... University is killing me :P Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and to everyone who has stuck with me for this long!**

**~ Alex aka BunnnyBoy  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's First <span>

Chapter 21

…(Miyagi)

I keep dreaming about that little brat Shinobu. They aren't even good dreams, he's just in them randomly and always glaring at me. It's like my conscience is trying to tell me that rejecting him was a big mistake. I was just being real, I was trying to help him understand that love isn't just about sex.

I guess not seeing him helps prove my point of him not actually liking me. He just wanted to have sex with me and as soon as he realized I wasn't giving it to him, he scrammed. Isn't that what I wanted though? Didn't I want him to leave?

I run my hands through my hair in frustration. I inhale a deep breath of smoke from my cigarette before breathing it out through my nose. My eyes water slightly.

I've been grading papers, or I've been trying to at least. My mind is only able to think about one thing at a time and for the moment, my work isn't that one thing.

I hear the name Shinobu over and over in my head.

I take the cigarette out of my mouth and snuff the cherry by grinding it into my ashtray. My eyes close as I lean back into my chair, allowing my thoughts to take control.

Normally I can hear Hiroki shuffling papers around, punching holes into something, stapling things, sighing in agitation. Tonight isn't normal. Tonight he went home early.

So instead of hearing the comforting sounds that mark Hiroki's presence, I hear the sound of Shinobu's gasp when I had rubbed my leg up between his.

I clasp my hands over my stomach.

My eyes remain closed so I can picture Shinobu's flushed face as I groped his ass.

My fingers twitch.

I remember how he couldn't bring his eyes up to meet mine.

One of my hands slowly glides down to the slight lump in my pants.

I remember how he cried out when I began to rub his dick with my hand instead of my thigh.

I wonder what would have happened if I kept going?

After he shivered when I licked his neck, if I had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, how would he have responded if the skin of my fingers made contact with the flesh of his cock?

My hand in my lap gently kneads what hides inside my pants as I think of the way he shivered against me when I licked his neck.

I slowly unzip my pants, as if I'm teasing myself. I reach into my boxers and gradually begin to stroke my length, the thoughts of going further with that brat filling my mind.

Every porno I've ever watched, I promptly replace the actors with Shinobu and myself. I throw him onto a bed and remove my shirt. I unzip my pants as I begin to finger him.

The hand on my shaft is no longer my own, it's Shinobu's.

I let out a low moan.

"Shinobu….~"

That's when the doorknob on my office's door rattles.

My eyes fly open.

I pull my hand from my pants, zipping them then buttoning… but the person is already inside.

I stand abruptly.

"Look, I was just…" I'm cut off when I see who it is.

I never blush… so why does my face feel hot?

"Were you… did you just moan my name?" Shinobu asks me, his cheeks just as red as how hot mine feel.

He glances down at my pants.

"No… Why are you here?" I ask, trying to go back to my normal voice, but it's become suddenly difficult.

He coughs. It was obviously fake.

He looks down, away from my eyes, as he tucks his hands into the back pockets of his jeans. I wish it were my hands in his back pockets… What has he done to me?

"I was going to ask you if you wanted to…." He pauses.

"Want to what?" I ask, trying to find a way to stand that isn't so uncomfortable for my throbbing lower regions.

I can't help but scan down his body. I lick my lips.

I wouldn't be acting so disgusting if I wasn't so fucking turned on right now and if my cock wasn't trapped in my pants. Then again, I did get turned on from thinking about him. Ok, so I guess I'm disgusting regardless… damn.

"Go on a date with me…" He whispers, his lips beginning to tear at his lips nervously. He glances up. "I mean, you do want to don't you? Then you could moan my name for a better reason."

Ooooh he's daring isn't he? I'll wipe that cocky little glance right off his face, then I'll fuck him like there's-… I need help.

I stare at him. How shall I retaliate?

"For whatever you plan on making us do, are you paying?" I guess I won't. Retaliate that is.

"… You'd let me pay to have sex with you?" He asks in bewilderment, blinking several times in surprise.

"I'm talking about the date, baka," I reply, the look on my face saying: _you're kidding me right?_

He stands up straighter, the glare that he always seems to favor slowly beginning to trickle away. I would have suspected him to glare harder after calling him baka. I supposed the meaning of the sentence meant more to him than the derogatory ending.

"Yeah, sure… I can pay," He replies and I swear he's starting to go shy on me again. Sensual, mad, or shy, he should really pick one to try and stick with.

"I'll go on a date with you… you can text me where and what time, but for now… Leave," I say while leaning back against my desk, still desperately seeking for some position of, not necessarily comfort, but less pain.

"I don't know your number…" He replies, his face looking as if he's seen some kind of miraculous happenings right before his eyes. He figured I'd say no, but he still asked anyway.

I place my hand, in front of me, motioning for him to give me something, the something of the moment being his phone.

He takes his hands out of his back pockets, taking with them a small flip phone.

He hands it too me.

It takes me a moment to figure out how to add a new contact, a moment that seems more like an eternity, the bulge in my pants only seeming to intensify with time, not subside.

Once I've successfully added my number, I hand it back to him, my movements jerkier than I would have liked.

"Ok… I'll text you," he says, before glancing down one last time.

…(Misaki)

I'm waiting inside the café. I'm sitting on the same stool from when I was trying to make up my mind and when Miyagi bought me hot chocolate. There's still a lot of sugar residing atop the counter. I run my fingers across it, feeling the granules stick to my skin.

There isn't anyone here, which shouldn't be a surprise. I don't actually know what time it is, but late enough for the women walking outside to be wearing fancy, sometimes revealing, dresses. I happen to know that this café is just a few blocks away from one of the many red-light districts.

I've never liked to be out this late.

I jump when I hear the bell above the door clank at someone's arrival. My eyes jump to the strong figure of Akihiko.

I feel myself exhale.

He wastes no time. As soon as he spots me, he begins to come towards where I'm seated, each of his steps so sure, so stabile. Nothing in the world can break him. He's invincible. That's how Akihiko looks when he walks, sits, when he's touching me…

My own bones begin to rattle in nervousness. I'm so weak, so fragile.

As he's only one step away from the chair he'll take next to me. He smiles. He can smile because he has no idea of what I've done.

I didn't have sex with Haruhiko. I don't know if he's going leave us alone or not now.

"Have you made up your mind?" He asks, seeming so sure and positive.

His smile slowly begins to fall as he takes a closer look at me.

"Misaki… What's wrong? You look pale," Akihiko asks before placing his hand over my forehead in concern.

I close my eyes to his touch. His hands… so cool… so perfect. I don't want to have to give this up; him up.

"I'm fine, Usagi-san…" I reply, my yes pointed downward, looking at the gray tiled floor.

Akihiko slowly pulls his hand away.

"You look shaken… Did something happen?" He asks, so easily able to tell when something wrong. Then again, my stomach feels like it's doing summersaults and that can be pretty hard to conceal sometimes.

When I don't respond, he decides to say more. He shifts in his seat slightly.

"Have you made up your mind?" He asks again, referring to whether I'll continue to stay with him or not.

The last time I saw him, he had kissed me while he was crying. I don't want to make him cry again. I don't ever want to hurt him again, but can I really avoid that now? After all I've done can I still be forgiven? But even if I can't… in the long run, for Akihiko, it will be better. No matter what happens right now, eventually, he can be happy again.

"Yes… but, Usagi-san… I need to tell you something first…" I answer, beginning to twiddle my thumbs in my lap. I notice that I have a small scrape on my right thumb. I don't remember how I got it.

Seconds pass in silence until I feel a cool hand grab both of mine. I look up at Akihiko. He's giving me a small smile.

"Well?" He encourages me to continue on.

He doesn't let go of my hands. It makes my betrayal sting all the more and yet helps my insides to calm.

I tuck my chin under slightly as I feel my cheeks begin to burn and glance towards the front counter. The waiter is reading something on her phone, not paying any attention to us.

"Usagi-san… I've done something really… really bad," I begin, which he responds to with an encouraging squeeze to my hands. "I…. well you see I…" how the hell are you supposed to tell the person you're in love with that you almost had sex with his brother? Even if there were good intentions behind it and even if you didn't want to have sex with him… How does that make it any better? "I went to meet your brother…" I grasp his hand that holds both of mine.

"… why?" He asks, clearly confused, his tone sounding suddenly dark.

I half expect him to let go of my hands now, to not want to be in contact with me anymore. He does the opposite of that. He holds on tighter.

"He threatened me… He told me he'd ruin you, that he'd make it so you could never publish another book again…" I feel the pinch of tears in my eyes. I'm still looking down at the depressively gray tiles. "He said the only way I could make it so he wouldn't ruin everything for you was for me to…"

"What Misaki?" He asks, but I can't decipher his tone.

"For me to sleep with him…"

There's silence. For a full minute there's silence as my hands become clammy in his and the tears in my eyes flood, but will not fall.

"Misaki… Did you… have sex with my brother?" He asks, his voice somehow tender, but I soon understand that it's because he's too hurt to sound angry.

"No… He stopped… but I was going to let him… and that's just as bad…" I finally look up.

I'm surprised by what I see. Akihiko is looking down at me with what seems to be concern.

"Why would you do that? Why would you let him do that?... why didn't you tell me before?" his voice so deep, so injured, so betrayed. His hand have a death grip on both of mine.

"Haru-san said that he'd ruin you if I told anyone!" I reply, a small sob choking its way past my lips.

Akihiko flinches slightly, before his eyes of the betrayed look at me once again.

"… Haru-_san?_ You have respect for him now?" His hand holding mine let's go.

He turns forward to look outside the window in front of us. I feel like I've just lost my line to earth. My eyes look all over his face, trying desperately to find his gaze, but he's staring elsewhere,

"N-no… Why should titles even matter?... You hate me now, don't you?" My voice sounds expecting and quiet, and afraid. It sounds like I already knew he'd hate me, but I can't accept it regardless.

There's another moment of silence. Akihiko's biting his lip, probably whishing he had a cigarette. His index and middle finger are even pressed against each other like he's imagining his cigarette is there.

His chest moves in a deep inhale then exhale. He turns his head back towards me. He still looks wounded, his lavender eyes still look betrayed, but I see no contempt.

"I could never hate you, Misaki… I'm disappointed…" His eyes turn dark, his gaze turns deathly, and hatred falls through every pore of his body, "And I'm going to kill him."

I swallow and relief floats over me like rays over the sun penetrating white, fluffy clouds.

Then reality sinks in again.

"How could you not hate me? Can't you see that I can only bring you pain?" I ask, my bottom lip trembling as soon as all the words have come out.

Akihiko studies my eyes for a moment, his gaze upon me now filled with the hatred he has for Haruhiko. He doesn't even look hurt anymore.

He turns back towards the window again.

"I learned something while we were apart…" He begins, turning back to me with a smile, "It hurts a lot more when I'm not with you."

His lips meet my cheek before I'm even able to blink.

"Let's go home… We'll kill him in the morning." He says before lacing his fingers with mine once again to pull me from my chair and lead me out the door.

We're still hand in hand as we walk down the dark streets.

The tears finally decided to fall.

… (Hiroki)

It's a mistake…

There's a mistake…

It's wrong…

"OH MY GOD!~"

"Hiro-san, what's wrong!?" Nowaki flies out of his room not a second later after I've made my unbecoming howl.

"YOU'RE ACTUALLY A HUMAN!" I scream while jumping from the floor and slamming the last paper Nowaki turned in into his face. "You made an actual fucking mistake!" I can't tell if my voice is more shocked or more ecstatic.

"Hiro-san… that's not very nice."

"HAHA! BAKA! You can't always make perfect scores and I am absolutely thrilled to mark your grade as a 98!" I harp to myself as I turn around.

I gasp when two arms hug me from behind.

"But, Hiro-san… Don't you think I could get some… bonus points?" His hand begins to snake down my torso until his fingers are playing with the button of my pants.

"Hey, let go!" I say, pulling out of his grip.

I swiftly turn around, a smile on my face. He raises an eyebrow.

"Are you really that happy because I made a mistake, Hiro-san?" He asks, unable to keep a smile from forming to his own lips as well.

I clear my throat and try to compose myself as best I can.

"Happy? I don't know why you'd think that… Were you slacking when you wrote this?" I ask, holding the paper back up as I give him a questioning stare, trying my hardest to not look happy or amused.

"No… I just needed to focus on something else at the time…" He replies, his eyes leaving mine for a moment to gaze upon the floor. He almost looks guilty, like he's keeping some secret from me.

"And what was that?" I ask, no longer needing to put in effort to hide a smile.

Nowaki scratches his neck in contemplation. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed as he takes in a deep breath, only to release it.

"Hiro-san… I've been meaning to tell you something… I just haven't figured out how to tell you…"

I blink in confusion.

"What…?" Is the only word I'm able get out as I watch him, his blue eyes refusing to meet mine.

"I'm going away for a while…"

I'm unable to look away, I can only stare as he watches anything and everything but me.

"Nowaki… What are you talking about?" I ask in disbelieving awe. He's going away for awhile? What the hell does that mean?

I can feel the bile coming up my throat and my stomaching beginning to churn.

"I'm going to America… to study."

He still won't look up at me. I can't stand it.

"A-America?" I stutter, my mind twisting and turning in confusion.

He's leaving me? For America? I was the one who was supposed to not care, to be the one who was only dating him to try and leave the world of unrequited love. He's the one that's supposed to be in love with me and always wanting my attention and for me to not leave.

"Yeah… I'll only be there for a year though," Nowaki is quick to defend, waving his hands in front of him momentarily.

"Only a year? Is that supposed to make me feel better? So when were you planning on telling me? After you were gone?" I ask, my voice calmer then I was expecting it to be. Nowaki seems surprised as well.

"Hiro-san… I wasn't just going to leave. I wanted to tell you in a more… special way, but I've felt guilty with you not knowing."

"Damn right you should, baka!"

And with that, I decided I had heard enough and that I didn't need to hear anymore. So I made a bee-line to the front door.

"Hiro-san!" I hear Nowaki cry before I slam the front door shut.

…(Miyagi)

So… I'm going on a date… with that kid. Shinobu… I'm going on a date with that person. I must have lost my mind to actually agree to it. I thought I wanted nothing to do with him?

Oh well, maybe it will be fun… or maybe it will be hell. Probably the second one. I don't even know what we're going to do, because he's the one who wanted to plan everything and decided to take charge. I guess he thought it would make him look more like a man. Fat chance.

He'll probably wear a suit and take me to some fancy-pants restaurant that he can't afford. He'll probably use his parents' money. This is going to be so weird. The little brat.

But… I think he means well at least.

Just as I'm beginning to transition my thoughts of Shinobu to territories of fonder opinion, there's a knock on the front door.

Obviously I already know who it is.

I open the front door to be met with Shinobu. He's not wearing what I had originally suspected him to be in. He's wearing jeans, jeans that hug his legs in a very appealing way, along with black Chuck Taylors on his feet. He has on a brown leather jacket, purple plaid and a black t-shirt under it. He looks pretty cute…

I watch him with uninterested eyes.

"Hey…" Shinobu says, his eyes downcast. He's just looking at my shoes.

"You look more like you're going to hang out with friends rather than going on a date," I inform, leaning on the door frame with my arms crossed as I take him in.

"I thought you'd like it better if I tried to look more casual…" He replies reluctantly, his hand rushing up to scratch his temple. The gesture making my chest flutter slightly, the need to touch something suddenly making my fingers tingle. I stick my hands in my pockets.

"Whatever you say," I reply with a shrug before getting my jacket from the coat-rack and heading out.

We walk by each other in the hall, neither one of us completely sure how to break the silence around us. Although, I don't really mind; the faster he gets bored of me the faster he'll realize that he doesn't actually love me, and ultimately he'll give up quicker.

So, I embrace the silence, at least, I was until he decided to speak.

"So, I decided that we should keep to the tradition and just go somewhere to eat, instead of doing something extravagant or anything. Besides, people bond most over a good meal," Shinobu says, eyes forward.

I'm trying to decide if he actually thought a lot about this or just didn't put in any effort. Then I decide that I don't really care.

It comes as no surprise to me when we end up taking a bus. We stand by each other, both of us holding the safety bars above our heads. All the seats are taken.

"We could have just taken my car," I inform.

I normally walk to places anyway, but it doesn't change the fact that I am in fact in ownership of a car, though simple it may be.

"Then it would be more like you're taking me on a date," He replies.

So freaking stubborn.

I don't reply.

We sway slightly, this way and that with the movement of the bus, the smooth hum of the tires under our feet reaching our ears. I can't help but notice his glances towards me every now and then, all the while I stare out the bus' windows.

As the bus continues on, the smooth hum is interrupted by a sudden bump in the road.

"Ah!" Shinobu gasps as his grip on the safety handle above his head falters, causing him to stumble backwards. I grab his shoulders just as he's about to fall into me. I feel his back touch my chest and I get a whiff of his hair; it smells slightly of hair gel, another subtle scent beneath it. It's sweet, somewhat musky. I close my eyes to focus on the fragrance. It's not the smell of cologne, or even shampoo. It must be his scent, the way he smells when nothing is added to him.

I want to press my nose against his flesh so I can breathe in that unique aroma.

My eyes fly open and I push him away. Not roughly or even far away, just enough to get that alluring scent away from my senses.

"Th-thanks," He replies, his voice sounding embarrassed, maybe even a little mad.

"Be more careful, what if I wasn't here? You would have fallen and gotten hurt."

I blink in surprise at my words. Was I actually worried about him?

Shinobu glances back at me, for only a moment. He also seems surprised from my protective tone. He doesn't say anything about it, which I can't say I mind.

"So, where are we going?" I finally decide to ask. Silence is fine, but when it's of the awkward variety, I can't stand it.

"You'll see… are you excited? cuz I am…" He mumbles that last part.

"Why would I be excited?" I ask, when in actuality, I can feel electricity in my blood.

"Because you get the chance to go on a date with a young college student."

"Why should that make me excited?" I can actually think of a whole number of reasons why that could get me excited. However, I doubt I'd ever go through with anything on that list and there's no way I'd ever read it off to Shinobu.

When the bus finally stops we get off and have to walk for a while. We stop in front of a small, but modern and well designed eatery. Shinobu sticks his hands in his pockets and clears his throat, reminding me of someone who's hiding something. He opens the door for me, motioning with his arm for me to go in first. I place my hand on the door, holding it open and looming over my "date".

"You first," I instruct, effortlessly causing that steamy color to bathe his cheeks.

I follow closely behind him.

The floor is a glistening, smooth concrete, the walls being burst brick with abstract and colorful art hung here and there. Modern black lather couches line the lobby walls for those who are waiting to be seated. Shinobu goes up to the front counter, draping his arm atop it.

"I made a reservation for Shinobu Takatsuki," Shinobu says to the girl behind the desk, followed by his knuckles tapping the counter twice.

He even made reservations. Impressive. Or at least, it's impressive for what I was expecting of him.

"Yes, right this way," the waitress replies with a smile, gesturing for us to follow her.

Shinobu glances towards me before walking after the girl, the same "I've had my hand in the cookie jar" look on his face. My eyebrow cocks as I begin to follow him, one hand in my pocket.

As I watch him walk, my eyes scan down, taking in the slight V shape of his shoulders to hips. It's only now that I realize how form fitting his jeans are. They hug all the right places and only enhance the perfect shape of his cute little ass… I force my eyes to look ahead.

When we get to the main room, I realize something special about this pace; something sets it apart from most other restaurants. Every table has only two chairs.

I scoff.

"You really wanted to express the fact that we're on a date, didn't you?" I inquire, being answered with silence and pink cheeks.

Once we sit and order we don't talk to each other all that much. Not at first anyway. So far I think I've talked more to the waitresses more than Shinobu.

"Are you two on a date?" once girl asks, her voice peaking in excitement.

I blink at her several times. For one, I feel like it should be pretty clear that we're on a date and for something else I don't really want to confirm her suspicions with words. Luckily, in the end, I don't have to.

"Yes, we are," Shinobu interjects, his eyebrows furrowing like they always do.

"Ah!~ KAWAII!" The waitress screeches, her body wagging around this way and that. Well, someone reads yaoi.

Once she leaves, Shinobu looks back at me, his stupid eyebrows still scrunches together in the middle of his head.

I sigh before leaning forward slightly, pressing my finger in the middle of his forehead.

"Don't frown… people look so much better when they smile. You should try it sometime," I suggest as I watch his face slowly transition into a look of surprise. "I don't think I've ever even seen you smile, aside from when I saved you."

He watches me for a moment.

"I don't think I've seen you smile at all," Shinobu replies.

I pause at that, not quite sure how to respond. Surely he's seen me smile at least once… I smile all the time. They might rarely be real smiles, but surely he has seen me smile before… Surely I wasn't showing my true self to him the entire time.

"I'm going to make you smile," He says, his face blank before it slowly changes, the corners of his lips lifting in a smile that seems… very genuine. "I'm going to make you happy, Miyagi-san," He says before taking a drink from the cup of water in front of him.

And for some reason, I hope he's right.

…(Akihiko)

Misaki and I drove home in silence. Neither of us knew what to say. We walked towards the apartment in silence. We went up in the elevator in silence. We walked into our home in silence. The first thing Misaki did when he entered the apartment was hanging his jacked on our coat rack. Then he moved towards the kitchen. I follow.

"Usagi-san, have you eaten while I was gone? I expected there to be me dirty dishes," He says while turning the handles of the sink to produce the exact temperature of water he wants. I frown at him slightly. "I guess you can live pretty well on your own, huh? You can take care of the dishes yourself… and it's not like I'm good for much anyway."

"Misaki."

"And I just cause you trouble anyway," He continues as he rubs soap into the yellow sponge he's chosen.

"Misaki, stop!" I demand as I wrap my arms around his waist. "Don't say such things… you could never cause me trouble. You're everything to me… Misaki…"

His body trembles with sobs.

I close my eyes and kiss his nape once, tasting his sweet flesh and taking in the scent that is purely Misaki. My _beautiful blossom. _

"When will you understand that I love you, that my love knows no boundaries, and that I'll love you forever?" I whisper, holding him tighter.

I could never stop loving him.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? Well, if you did, if you didn't, or if you want me to continue, please tell me in a comment! I LOVE reading your comments, even if they're only two words long;) Thanks for reading! I'll try not to take so long this time.<br>**


	23. Chapter 22: For the First Time

**I was so angry with myself! This Chapter has been finished for about a week now, but I had completely forgotten about it! Gah! Anyway, thanks for all your reviews last time and thanks for reading and sticking with me for so long ^_^ it means a bunch! Also, I didn't edit at all, so if there are a ton of mistakes... please forgive me! Enjoy! **

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p>Misaki's First<p>

Chapter 22

…(Hiroki)

I can't believe that stupid giant. He did he expect me to respond? We'll see who cares if he goes to America. I don't care. He can do whatever the hell he wants.

…(Miyagi)

"That was better than I was expecting." I admit as Shinobu and I walk out of the restaurant, the sun halfway through the horizon. Shinobu's skin looks brighter with orange and pink from the setting rays.

"Yea… I was," Shinobu almost sighs.

I glance towards him as we walk down the sidewalk, cars passing by every now and then. In truth, I really enjoyed eating dinner with him. The entire time there was a hint of awkwardness about the air, but for some reason I didn't mind it. I like his awkward innocence. I don't really want to part quite yet. I'd like to spend more time with him.

"Well… do you want to come back to my apartment?" I inquire casually.

Shinobu's head snaps towards me, surprise evident on his features.

"Yeah."

This kid isn't as bad as I thought. He's actually kind of entertaining and he's pretty cute, in both looks and the way he acts.

"Shinobu…" I say as we take out first step onto the bus.

"Yeah?" He asks and I think 'yeah' is the only thing he can say right now.

"Why do you like me?" I ask, genuinely curious, finally beginning to believe that he might really, possibly like me.

His body stiffens ever so slightly.

"I just do," Is his vague answer. I frown, about ready to argue when he continues. "You saved me."

I blink several times.

"That's hardly a reason to like someone."

"You're the most unique person I know… you don't even know what you saved me from!" He says back, his voice beginning to shake as the bus nears our stop.

We're both facing towards the windows that sit across from us, our backs to the setting sun and our eyes taking in the burgundy color of the sky beyond. I place my hand on his shoulder.

"I know exactly what I saved you from… I saved you, because I knew exactly what that boy would have done if I hadn't," I reply, my voice soft.

"But why… why did you care? Why did you save me?" Shinobu asks.

I can feel his shoulder shaking beneath my hand. I give him a gentle squeeze, assuring him that I'm still there, that I'm still listening. That I still care.

"Any one would have done what I did," I say back simply, taking my hand back, allowing it to fall to my side. The bus is full, everyone's shoulders brushing everyone else's shoulders, so it was a difficult feat to actually put my hand on Shinobu like I did. However, only a moment after I dropped my hand from him, I felt cool fingers linking together with mine.

I glance down, blinking at the young man beside me, his cheeks pink and his eyes serious. Shinobu, he's really holding my hand.

"No one would have done what you did," His fingers squeeze mine. "They wouldn't have even called the police… Trust me… The time like when you saved me…" His eyes look down. "That wasn't the first time I needed saving."

I glance around the bus. No one seems to notice us. I take my hand from his grip, but I don't keep my distance from him. In seconds I've wrapped my arm around his waist. I feel his head rest lightly on my shoulder.

"But…" He starts again, his voice smaller than before. "It was the first time anyone ever came to my rescue," I can hear the pain he's trying to hide, the pain he has been hiding for so long. "You're the only one who ever cared enough to help me… how could I not like you?" He sounds desperate.

"It's ok Shinobu… I understand now," I reassure him.

I feel him relax against me.

This kid… maybe he knows love, just as much as I do.

…(Misaki)

I hear the sheets rustling underneath me as Akihiko lays me, gently down. I feel the silk under my body and I can already taste the flavor I love so much even before Akihiko's lips fall on mine.

"Misaki… We don't have to do this," Akihiko admits once he's pulled away for a moment. He looks hesitant to continue.

"Usagi-san… please… I need you," I say, hooking my arms around his neck, pulling him back to me, fitting my lips against his once again.

He doesn't attack me like I'm used to. His lips move, almost leisurely, likes he's taking his time in tasting me, making sure he doesn't miss anything, making sure he savors it all.

I feel his cool hands find the hem of shirt and being to push it up, his touches soft and tickling, the very thing that I need.

His tongue pushes past my lips, slowly tasting me, his fingers descending once he's pulled my shirt up to my chest. I feel him pawing at my groin, his breath quickening with excitement as he feels the already growing hardness.

He parts his lips from mine and looks me in the eyes, watching me with a smile as he continues to rub that intimate area through my pants. I feel my cheeks go hot as I let out a subconscious mewl of pleasure.

"Misaki, do you promise you'll tell me next time you're threatened?" He asks as he unbuttons my pants with one hand. "Do you promise?" He asks again as his hand delves into my boxers his cool fingers grasping my hot cock.

"Ah… I promise… Usagi-san."

He smiles again, before he moves down. He doesn't waste any time as he pushes my pants and boxers down, his tongue lapping at the pre-cum that's pooled in the slit of my dick.

I gasp as his lips wrap around the head and slowly ease down. One of his hands rubs my inner thighs while the other helps support my cock.

Although it feels amazing, there's something I especially need from him… only from him.

"Usagi-san…Ah… p-please, touch me!" I plead, my eyes heavy with want.

"Touch you where Misaki?" He asks as his hand takes the place of his mouth and pumps my cock in a rapid motion, the sounds of smacking, wet skin filling the room.

"F-finger me," I demand breathlessly.

I hear him snicker and before I know what's happening, he's flipped me around and is forcing me on my hands and knees.

I feel a finger, already wet, pushing at my entrance. It stops once it's met the first ring of muscles. His other hand has wrapped around my length again, the pace faster than before. I groan, my eyes slamming shut.

"Where do you want this finger Misaki?" He asks, dominantly, wiggling the digit that's just barely in me to emphasize his question.

"Aah… Usagi-san, please…"

"That's not an answer," He replies, rubbing my balls roughly with his thumb once. "Where do you want it?"

"Usagi-san! Inside me!... Aha!" I cry out in embarrassment. "AHH!~" I scream as he thrusts it all the way in, hitting my prostate with the first drive.

"What else do you want inside you, Misaki?" He whispers, his lips right next to my ear. "Tell me... Or else I'll stop," he adds when he senses my hesitation.

He fits in another finger, finger fucking me hard and fast.

"Mmha… I, I want Usagi-san's cock inside me…" I respond obediently, grunting in the pain and pleasure.

"Where inside you?" he demands me to respond, pushing his fingers all the way in, pressing his body against mine.

"U-Usagi-san…" I reply hesitantly, my cheeks getting hotter by the second.

"Tell me… Tell me what you want me to fuck," His voice is a low drawl, that I feel rumble through his chest against my back.

He pulls his fingers out, he takes his hand away. He grabs my hips.

"Tell me," He growls.

"Usagi-san… I… I want you your cock inside my…"

I feel his tongue run between my butt cheeks. I shiver.

"Fucking tell me!"

"I want you your cock to fuck me in the ass!" I shout just as loud as he did.

I hear him snicker.

"With pleasure."

He rams in, sword to the hilt in a split second.

"Ah~! Y-yes, I o-only want you, Usagi-san!" I cry out, whipping my hand back to grab at his hip. When I can't reach him, he grabs my wrist, keeping it pulled back as he drills into me.

"Ha, ah ha… Usagiii…." I moan out as he keeps a steady pace, reaching around with on of his hands to grab at my front again. His hand on my member moves faster than his thrusts. Although, I don't think I could take it if he rammed into me that fast too. "Usagi-san… I, I love you! I love you!" I cry out as he continues to take me, his grunts declaring the effort he's putting in.

"Misaki…" He groans, his pace slowly, only long enough to flip me over.

He looks deep into my eyes, his lavender globes showing me so many things.

He sinks his dick in all the way, then moves his hips in a circular motion.

"AAahhh~" I whimper, closing my eyes.

The next thing he does surprises me. He picks me up off the bed, and holds me in his arms, my legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. I grasp the back of his shirt for more support. One of his long fingered hands moves up into my hair, the other on the middle of my back as he thrusts upwards, still fucking me.

"I love you," He whispers into my ear with one especially enthusiastic plunge. I let out a low growl.

My hands move up his back, onto his shoulders then to the sides of his face. We stare at each other, a few drops of sweat clinging to his temples. I can feel my hair bouncing with each thrust. I start to move me hips slightly, causing more friction between us.

"Hmm…" I groan, still looking down at his face.

"Mmm… Misaki," His voice rumbles like thunder, his body striking me like lightning.

I drop my lips onto his, slipping my tongue into his mouth.

The kiss is cut short when I feel the knots beginning to build in my stomach.

"Ahh!" I scream, throwing my head back, knowing I'm near.

He holds me with one arm now, how he's able I have no idea, as he uses his other hand to pump my cock again.

"U-usagi-san… P-put me down… It will stain your shirt!" I plead.

"Good, I'll have a souvenir," He says before latching onto my neck, sucking hard.

I can't disagree with his words, because as I open my mouth to respond, a moan rips through instead. The release is powerful.

Two thrust later, I feel the warm substance of Akihiko's seed fill me to the brim. I grip his shoulders, taking all that he has to offer and it's a lot.

"Aaahh…." He sighs, a deep, suggestive sigh, his eyes closed.

As soon as his eyes opens, he smiles at me. His irises look my like shining amethyst rather than matte lavender fields like they normally are. His eyes always look like this after he cums. He always gazes at me with the same warm hearted love after he's taken me. It's only just now that I realized, he always looks at me like that. He always shows me the love he holds for me.

"Misaki, never hide from me again," He says, moving a step forward, lying me back on the bed, slowly pulling himself out of me, a grunt or two escaping him. "Always trust me… I'll always protect you," He says, wiping the hair from my eyes.

Our lips press against each other, our tongues find each other and they dance. We lay there like that for a moment, cocooned in an air of love and satisfaction.

…(Miyagi)

Shinobu and I didn't say much after talking about me being his savior. I didn't ask about the times before when he wasn't saved and he didn't tell me anymore about them. We just stood there in the bus in silence, this silence not awkward. It was a silence I found to be, in a way, very comforting. My arm wrapped around him, his head leaning on my shoulder, our bodies close. Normally I notice all the people bumping into me, all the jerky stops and starts of the bus, all the annoying noises, but in that moment, I was in a bubble of solitude and Shinobu. I really liked it.

We continue to walk in silence as we head down the hallway to my apartment, our hands linked together.

I let go of his hand for a moment to find my keys and unlock the door. I let him walk in first, me after him. I turn around to shut the door and lock it again. As I slip my jacket off and fit it on the hook hanging on the door, I feel two arms wrap around my waist. Hands spread flat over my middle.

"I want to make you feel good Miyagi," I hear Shinobu whisper, his hands on me shaking the slightest bit.

I sigh slightly. It's not that I don't want him to, as he said, make me feel good, I just don't want to take advantage of him. I never want to do that.

"What did I tell you? Love isn't about…" My words catch in my throat as I feel his hands slide down quickly, taking residence over my groin. His fingers twitch, sending electricity through my blood.

"Is this really what you want?" I ask, a dark aura beginning to build up through my body. His fingers latch onto the button of my pants. "Do you really want to touch me that bad?" His fingers pause for a moment of silence until he finally answers.

His voice is shaky. "Yes." And he unlatches the button of my pants.

Before he's able to do anymore, I jerk him around, cushioning his back from hitting the door with my hand.

He stares up at me with surprised eyes, his lips parted in awe.

"Are you sure your desires are to touch me? Not for me to touch you?" I ask, staring straight into his eyes. I'm not trying to intimidate him though, my eyes saying something other than intimidation. And it makes him blush, unable to look away. "Because something is calling me to touch…" I begin, my long fingers brushing under his shirt, gliding up, feeling his firm, smooth abdomen, stopping to rub at his nipples. "Here… and… Here." I say before leaning in, placing my lips to his forehead.

"M-Miyagi…" He whispers, his tone indefinable.

I pull away, to look down at him, my hand moving back to the middle of his abdomen. His stomach moves the slightest bit as he breathes. His breathing is deeper, quicker than normal.

"I'm supposed to be making you feel good…" He informs shyly.

I smile. His mouth snaps shut, like his breath was just stolen.

"Love isn't just about giving… you have to receive too."

He blinks up at me. I feel goosebumps sprout onto his skin.

"Will you let me give it to you?" I ask, bringing my lips down to his neck, pecking at the skin there several times. He tilts his head away to give me better access.

"Y-yes…" He agrees.

And with that I begin to suck on his flesh, getting a good taste of the salty, sweet flavor. My hand rushes back up to play with his pink buds. He moans, his back arching off the door towards me, begging for more contact. I give it to him almost immediately, my other hand reaching down to knead at his covered member.

"Ah~!" He begins to mewl, slapping one of his own hands against his mouth in attempt to quiet his cries of pleasure.

I bite him, softly, in response.

"Let me hear," I demand, taking my hand from his groin to rip his hand off his panting mouth. I set his hand on my tent, quickly going back to his manhood as well. "Go on, touch me now," I encourage, placing my lips on his.

As soon as our lips meet he seems to calm down, to melt into my touches and to touch me back.

Our lips move against each other's, our hands grope at each other's covered members, and I feel the rest of him. My hand under his shirt goes to his back to run my fingers up his spine, my teeth pulling on his bottom lip once before my tongue takes a swipe. I can feel his reluctance as he opens his mouth, permitting my entrance, which I take graciously. I groan into his mouth as his touches me more fervently. I can't help but undo his pants and sink my hand inside, finding his cock, skin meeting with sensitive skin. His legs press together; his lips captured by mine letting out of mewl of approval.

My hand not occupied with his crying shaft inserts itself halfway down the back of his pants.

He pulls away from my lips, taking a string of saliva with him, his hand at my groin flying up to grab my shoulder. He trembles, his chest heaving with impassioned pants of breath. I continue to pump his cock, feeling the wetness of his pre-cum coating my hand and him.

"What is it?" I ask softly, bending down to nibble at his earlobe.

"Ahh… M-Miyagi-san… my legs are shaking…"

I glance at his eyes for a moment before picking him up, wedding style.

"M-Miyagi-san!" he exclaims in alarm.

I take him to my bedroom where I lay him, gently, onto my bed.

I notice him swallow as I take off his shoes for him. I had slipped off mine at the front door. I crawl up onto my bed, but I only go up far enough so that I can get my head between his legs.

"What are you doing?" He asks frantically, as I pull his pants and boxers off him and grab his cock.

I look up at him, my mouth only inches away from that steaming meat. I offer him a reassuring smile before I engulf his entire shaft in my mouth.

"Gah!~" He cries out, gripping the sheets, his hips bucking up towards me subconsciously.

I go down on him fast and without mercy. I wouldn't be able to slow down even if I wanted to, the feel of his dick in my mouth and the taste is too rewarding.

"AAh aha, Miyagi…" He whines, reaching for my hair, massaging my scalp.

I start to touch myself as he face fucks me, his hips moving with my head.

"Miyagi~" He mewls out in sheer bliss. My hand on my dick quickens. The sinful noises coming from that pretty little mouth are so fucking hot and are making me so hard.

"You're so hot," I mumble as I continue to suck him off.

I think he likes hearing that, his moans strengthening.

"So fucking hot," I declare, pumping the base of his cock fast, fisting my own.

He writhes underneath me and I need to taste that loud mouth of his again.

He hardly talks when we're out, but now, he can't stop screaming my name.

I move up, crawling above him, grinding my hips against his, our members rubbing against each other. Fire against fire.

He looks up at me with lust laden eyes, his lips parted, eliciting delicious moans and cries of pleasure. I smash my lips against his, forcing my tongue into his mouth, allowing him to taste himself on my oral muscle.

"Mmmaah…" He groans against my lips, his hips rocking up into mine.

It continues on like that for a few more seconds, until he pushes me away, his breathing picking up, his eyes shut tight, and I know, that he's about to cum.

I grab both of our cocks and begin to pump feverishly. We both moan together. I begin to place love bites all over his collar bone.

"Ah, ah, ha, ah… MIYAGI!" I feel him squirt into my hand and me with him, a guttural grunt pushing past my mouth. Our semen mixes in my hand.

I pull away slightly to look at my work. I can see Shinobu's ribs with each deep breath he takes, several beads of our seed resting on his olive colored tummy. I look at my hand covered in the bitter substance. I take a quick lick. It's not as bad as I would have thought.

"D-don't lick it…" Shinobu says under me, trying to pull his shirt down as he notices that I'm still completely clothed aside from my open fly.

"Why, it's us," I reply, grabbing his hands with my clean hand. He's trying to cover himself. I don't want that. "Don't be shy… we just came together after all," I say, holding my cum covered hand high and making a fist so more drops of semen fall onto his slight abs.

I lean back down and kiss him, quick on the lips.

"Let's go clean up," I whisper, an inch away from his face.

He blinks before nodding.

…(Hiroki)

I haven't talked to Nowaki for several days now. He's tried to talk to me at work and he's come to my apartment several times, but I never allow him entrance. If he's going all the way to America, I better start weaning myself off him now. How could I expect anything but us being over? He's going to America for a year. He'll probably find some cute American boy… or maybe he'll find a girl. Maybe Nowaki goes both ways. It's kind of depressing to think about the fact that I actually have no idea.

I hug a throw pillow tightly over my chest as I lie on my side, on the couch in my living room. Shinobu keeps hovering about, like some mother worried about her sick child; although, he doesn't say much.

"Hiroki-sensei… would you like some water? Or cabbage soup?" Shinobu asks tentatively, is voice soft as if he were in a library, trying not to disturb anyone.

I shake my head in a silent response.

"Hiroki-sensei… is everything alright?" He asks, just as carefully before, probably expecting me to blow up at any moment. The truth is, I feel I've fallen too far down to even try to get back up.

"Everything's fine," I reply half-heartedly.

Shinobu pauses, obviously not convinced. "Well… I'm going out for a bit… I have my cell phone, if you need anything… See you later," He says before leaving.

Once I hear the click of the door shutting, I let out a soft, despairing sigh. I make no move to get up. I lie there, pathetic and uncertain. I don't know what I should do, but for now, I suppose I'll do absolutely nothing. I blink, each time my eyes seeming to get heavier. As the minutes pass by, I slowly decide to allow the sleep that's calling me to whisper into my ear until it's lulled me into sweet, painless oblivion.

My eyes begin to flutter open. The first thing I notice is the dim, orangey light that touches everything, declaring the arrival of late sunset. The second thing I notice is the distinct feel of something, other than the couch, under my head. The third thing I notice is the musky, wonderful aroma of a very particular human body. And the fourth thing I notice are the deep blue eyes that look down on me, set into a gorgeous face that's all loving smiles.

"Hiro-san, you left the front door unlocked," Nowaki coos, a thumb gently rubbing my chest, a thumb attached to a hand that I hadn't previously realized was resting atop me.

Shinobu… that stupid kid. I told him to always lock the door after he leaves…

"N-Nowaki," I stutter, feeling my cheeks go warm.

I try to sit up, expecting Nowaki's hand to hold me down, but he allows me my wishes.

I stand, looking down at his sitting, leisurely form. Even sitting he looks tall, dominating, powerful; everything except those soft eyes that hold so much love. Those eyes that are so full of lies.

"What are you doing here?" I ask lamely, not sure what else to say and quite frankly, scared to try and say anything else. There's nothing I want more than to beg him not to go.

"I came to talk, as I have every night for the past week. Until now you've made it impossible," He informs, his smile slowly subsiding into a look a slight despair.

"And I would have continued had it not been for my cousin's ignorance- listen, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to know why you didn't tell me sooner, because it's not going to change anything. You're still leaving and you're still going to forget me!" I didn't mean to add the last part onto there. I didn't mean for the tears in my eyes to fall either.

Nowaki's eyes widen in alarm, his form swiftly taking a stand.

"Hiro-san."

"No, don't touch me," I reply, my head turning away in shame, my arm covering my face.

He doesn't abide by my words, his arms finding my body before I can object again.

"Hiro-san, I want you to come with me," Nowaki says quickly.

My movement stills, my face buried in his chest.

"… what?" is my muffled inquiry.

"Come with me to America, I don't want to leave you, I don't think I could now, even if I tried," I replies, his arms going tighter, his lips brushing the top of my head. "Please Hiro-san, come with me."

"But… my job…"

"You could declare going abroad. Universities love it when they're literature professors study in other countries. They'd probably sponsor it. Please Hiro-san… I love you."

My eyes widen at his words. He's said he loves me before, but for some reason this is different. I feel they mean more. His desperate tone makes them seem more powerful.

"Hiro-san?" Nowaki asks, the urgency in his voice heart breaking, like he'd fall apart if I'd say no.

I slowly allow my arms to embrace him back, my eyes closing, new tears falling. These tears are different from the first. A small smile tugs at my lips, a smile he'll never know came to exist.

"Ok… I'll go," I agree simply.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope that wasn't too terrible... if you like what you read or you hated it, please leave my a review, I love everything I get! I love hearing from you guys, it brings a smile to my freshly shaven face XD haha Love you guys, thanks for reading!<strong>

**Side note: I think Misaki's First  shall be coming to an end in just a few more chapters! So, if I were to make another yaoi Fanfic, which anime/manga from the following would you like to read about?: **

****Ouran High School Host Club

Black Butler

Death Note

Attack on Titan!


	24. Chapter 23: Time To Go

**Yes I know...I'm a terrible person! It's been like... Two months? Idk... at least one. I've just been not wanting to write... and I know this chapter sucks -_- but I actually have an outline for the next chapter (Something I seldom make), so this one should be easier at least. Thank you for being so patient! **

~**Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p><span>Misaki's First<span>

Chapter 23

…(Misaki)

Not gonna lie, the flower delivery was a pretty big surprise, especially when I read who it was for and from whom.

_To: Misaki _

_From: Haruhiko_

I look down the hallway towards the bathroom. I can still hear the stream of the shower, knowing that Akihiko is still cleaning up. He takes unusually long showers sometimes. It's probably because he's dreading going to a book signing.

I look back down at the large bouquet of purple hyacinth, along with several small pink roses with questions in my eyes. Why would Haruhiko send me flowers… and why these specifically? I head towards Akihiko's bedroom in need of research. Once I get to Akihiko's room I shut the door, placing the flowers on his dresser before opening up his laptop. I plop down onto his bed and turn the machine on, waiting a few seconds for it to boot up.

"Purple hyacinth," I say slowly as I type it out on the keyboard.

The results I get explain the meaning clearly. Sadness, sorrow, a plead for forgiveness.

I frown as I type in 'pink roses'. Eternal love.

I shut the laptop slowly, my eyes blinking and eyebrows still furrowed. He wants me to forgive him? Does he actually think I ever could? My eyes glance back towards the flowers lying on Akihiko's dresser, sympathy filling my being as I recall the look on Haruhiko's face before he left the room. He looked so ashamed of himself. He looked pained that he had made me cry. His actions in the beginning had not been for love… but in the end… could that have possibly been what he was beginning to feel?

I reach out, my fingers brushing the soft, light pink petals of one of the few roses in the mix. I flinch as one of the petals break away from the rest, falling to the floor. I had surrendered my body to him and yet, something had made him stop. It was my tears wasn't it? What if he truly was sorry and no longer wanted to get at Akihiko?

Why do I have to be so easy to forgive… Takahiro always told me I had a big heart, that that's why I had such compassion for people, for my enemies even.

"Misaki do you know where my purple tie is?..." Akihiko barges through the bed room door, a towel around his waist, his hair wet. I watch a few beads of water drip from the sharp tips of his hair, trailing over his pecks and toned abdomen. Warmth spreads across my face. Then I realize what Akihiko is staring at. "Who are those from?" He asks, referring to the flowers. There's a certain edge to his voice, a squint to his eyes that shows that he clearly knows who they're from.

"Oh… Haruhiko… They mean, sorrow… and sadness… They ask for forgiveness…" I try to explain, although I'm not entirely sure why I'm trying to defend the intensions of the flowers.

"Last I checked, pink roses don't have any of those descriptions, Misaki," Akihiko admits, still glaring at the flowers.

When I don't reply, he walks closer, grabbing the flowers from the dresser, his intent obvious as he rushes out the bedroom door with them.

"Usagi-san, wait, what are you doing?" I ask, following after him.

With the distress of my voice, Akihiko turns back to me. The way he looks at me is not how he stared at the flowers. To me, his eyes show despair.

"Misaki, you don't actually plan on forgiving him do you? That will only encourage him. What if he tries something else?... I will never let him hurt you again."

The flowers fall to the floor, petals breaking off here and there before I feel the warmth of Akihiko's embrace. His body's heat is more intense than normal, because of his shower, his skin practically radiating through my clothes as if I weren't wearing any at all.

"But… He stopped… he's sorry."

"Promise me you won't go meet him?" The pleading in Akihiko's voice makes my heart ache.

I wrap my arms around him, feeling the hot, firm skin of his back on my finger tips. "I promise," I say, and I mean it. "Also… Your tie is downstairs, I was pressing it," I answer the first question he had asked when he came to his room.

"Oh the tie can wait," Akihiko responds, a mischievous ring in his voice as I feel his hand glide down to my butt. He gives it a quick squeeze

"Usagi-san!" I whine in disapproval, trying to pull away from him.

"Aww, you were so willing yesterday, though. Why are you holding back now?" He asks amusedly.

"That was the only time!" I cry out in defense, not to mention embarrassment.

"I think you should schedule another time too," He admits before catching my lips with his.

I hit his shoulder several times, but before long, I've melted into his perfect kissing skills, giving in.

"That's better," Akihiko says fondly after pulling away.

…(Hiroki)

I told my boss that I wanted to go abroad for a year. I was surprised how easily he agreed to it, almost as if he had already been expecting me to ask about it.

"You're really leaving for a year?" Miyagi asks from behind me, this being the first thing he's said since he found out several days ago.

"Why should you care?" I question blatantly, my voice monotonous in its own way. I didn't turn around to speak to him, I continue to pack the things from my desk away; I think I can get everything to fit neatly in one box.

"We've been working alongside each other for years, why wouldn't I care?" He demands to know, his voice nearer than before.

I turn my head to see that he's practically right behind me.

"And for another year, our partnership shall be at a standstill." I reply irritably, not particularly liking his closeness.

He watches me with sad eyes, that gray-blue looking more desolate than normal. I haven't missed the way his eyes had begun to sparkle lately, the slight twitch in his lips every now and then that was so different from his usual seemingly carefree smile. I never knew before that all of his smiles had been so fake. I didn't realize he had been wearing a mask for our entire joint venture.

"Are you leaving because of me? Because of what I did?"

I feel a stab of guilt. He thinks I'm still angry about what he did, which I am, somewhat, but I still feel bad about the fact that he's still been mulling over it for so long.

"No, I'm not leaving because of you, I'm just leaving," I'm not sure why, but there's no way I can admit to my reason for leaving being because my boyfriend asked me… No that doesn't seem like an option.

Miyagi's face softens; although, he doesn't seem convinced. He stops asking questions, in fact, he goes completely silent as I've gathered the last of my things, my feet leading me towards the office door. I begin to walk away from the last encounter I'll have with Miyagi for an entire year.

It's eating at me already, the fact that Miyagi doesn't believe my reason for leaving isn't because of him. It's going to eat me alive if I don't convince him… there's only one way I can convince him.

I turn around, vengeance in my eyes. Miyagi watches me with questions in his eyes, a cigarette hanging from him lips.

I take in a deep breath. "I'm going to America, because my boyfriend asked me to go with him… and I love him!" I blurt before leaving, my steps quick, my stride long…. Or, that's how it was for two steps. I halt, my eyes going wide and my cheeks burning.

"Hiro-san…" Nowaki is leaning against the wall near the office door. At first he seems surprised, but that changes as a wide smile begins to twist its way up the sides of his face.

"N-Nowaki… The hell are you doing here?" I ask, trying to sound casual, but of course, my casual is angry.

"I just got out of one of my classes and thought I'd come over and wait for you... I'm so glad I did," He replies, pushing off the wall and walking towards me. The slowness in his steps seems almost cautious, while the look on his face seems like all kinds of daring.

"Ok then… Let's go," I say, not knowing how I should respond.

As I take a step, about to pass him, he gently grabs my arm.

"Hiro-san," He breathes into my ear.

I feel the rest of my body go hot, a shiver rattling my bones.

I imagine him kissing the flesh behind my ear. It would feel so good…

"W-what?" I ask, my voice sharp, trying to cover up the weakness I suddenly feel in my knees. I want to fall to the floor and take him down with me… I'm not sure where my mind is today.

I feel his lips brush my earlobe.

"Let me carry this," He croons before taking the box from my hands, creating space between us almost instantly after he has.

…(Miyagi)

After that little moment with Hiroki, I kind of just stood there, looking at the door he had just exited from. His boyfriend asked him to go to America... so he's going to America... because his boyfriend asked him... since when did he get a boyfriend? And when did he become the sort of person to bend so easily to other peoples requests? I guess love really can change someone. If he's even in love that is.

I'm heading down the halls of the university, ready to leave. I listen to the single noise of my feet tapping against the tile floor with each step, the sound resonating through the desolate halls. It had been my only thought. Right foot, left foot, outside world here I come, home, dinner, shower, sleep, here I come. It was all that filled my mind that is, until I heard a sudden gasp of breath coming from one of the rooms. My steps stop immediately, my head, once looking straight forward, turning to the side to take note of the door, just cracked open at my right.

"Your skin is so soft," I hear the voice of a man growl lustfully.

I sigh, my eyebrows furrowing. This isn't the first time I've heard the longing noises of two college students becoming intertwined in intimacy. Quite frankly, for today, I don't really care. I shake my head in disapproval It's not in any room I should be concerned about anyway. I begin to walk on, shoving my hand into the pocket of my dress pants. I just want to get home and-... stop again, dead in my tracks when I hear a voice, much softer than the first speak.

"Stop it," I hear the labored tone of a young man beg. It's clear by the sound of his voice that he isn't just pretending; he wants the other to stop whatever it is he's doing to him.

And I know that voice. I know the tone of that voice even. I heard those words spoken in that same manner in an alley, deep in the night.

I turn around and burst through the door of the classroom I heard the voices leak through. I don't even know what classroom this is, or who even teaches it, I didn't look. I'm too frantic to stop the happenings going on inside it to figure out the title.

My eyes are wide with terror, my lips parted.

Two heads turn towards me. One is of a man, perhaps my age, hair dark drown, eyes even darker, and skin olive tan. The other is of a man much younger, his cheeks coated in tears. My eyes scan over the entirety of them, my eyebrows sinking in despair as I take in the sight of the young man's shirt that lies completely open, revealing his torso and abused nipples. The buttons on the floor tell me that his shirt was open, not on his own accord. My expression of sadness changes to anger when I notice the hand shoved down the back of the boy's pants, only my imagination aiding me in the obvious activities the man's hand has taken part in.

The boy's eyes widen in hope, while the man glares at me.

"Hey, can you not tell that we're busy right now buddy? So why don't you just get out of here and-..." I interrupt him.

"Shinobu..." I whisper, my voice sounding apologetic, but more than anything fearful.

"M-Miyagi-san," Shinobu beckons. I can almost feel him reaching out towards me with his voice.

"Let him go," I demand calmly, only able to watch the relieved, greenish gray of Miyagi's lovely eyes as I speak to is offender. A small, thankful smile begins to spread across Shinobu's lips, only to be replaced, seconds later by a look of clear pain. The man's hand had moved.

"This doesn't concern you, so just leave," The man threatens.

Shinobu looks at me in panic, as if he expects me to go.

"Get your filthy hands off of my boyfriend!" I shout, having enough of his crap. The man pauses, suddenly seeming hesitant. "Unless you want to put up with the police, you better fucking stop," I somehow manage to keep my voice sounding semi calm. It's taking all of my will power to not go over to the pervert and rip his defiling hands right off his waste of space body.

Finally, after several more seconds pass, I hear Shinobu gasp, the man's hand leaving his body before taking a step back.

"Fine… Whatever," The man responds angrily before leaving. He bumps my shoulder on the way out.

"Shinobu," I call, swiftly making my way to him, catching his lithe body before he crumples to the ground.

He shivers in my arms, his face nestled in my chest and I know he's crying again.

"Come on, I'll take you home," I say, rubbing his shoulders, about to let him go when he holds on tighter. His whimpering becoming louder for a few seconds.

"Can I go to your house for a while?" His voice is pleading, broken.

I readjust my arms around him, holding tight to his small frame. I can smell the slight, sweet fragrance of his hair, but I can also smell the nervous sweat that had begun to sprout one his skin and the distinct scent of something that, in a matter of minutes, could have become the smell of sex had I not intervened.

"Sure, you can come to my house," I agree, running my fingers through his hair once before leading him out, one arm still wrapped protectively around his shoulders.

…(Misaki)

I saw one of our Japanese professors walking out of the literature building with a swollen eyed teen wrapped I his arms. It was a pretty curious sight, I must admit. I didn't have much time to think about it though, because before I knew what was happening, I'm being dragged by my wrist down a hallway.

"Who are you?" I ask in alarm.

"I knew you wouldn't contact me after I sent the flowers…. But I can't stand it."

The color drains from my face, a chill running down my spine like a million little insects as I recognize the voice of Haruhiko.

"Let me go."

"I need to talk to you," His voice doesn't sound like the intimidating drawl that I remember.

"Usami-san, please let go," I plead, trying to pry my wrist from his large hand, the same hand that had violated me in so many ways.

He doesn't respond this time and he doesn't let go either. The way his hand holds my wrist seems almost desperate. His voice mirrors his actions.

I blink several times, my resistance slowly beginning to fade. He'll take me somewhere, we'll talk, then he'll let me leave. I only hope that Akihiko is running late, because, I know him to not always be very patient.

Once we've made it down the hall, he takes a right, leading us further and further into seclusion; it makes my blood run icy. I can feel a cold sweat beginning on the back of my neck and forehead. I'm nervous to say in the least, but that last look he gave me, before leaving, is what keeps me from yanking away and running. It gives me hope that there is still some good in him after all. Although, I'm not sure what I expect from him now.

After turning down a few more halls, there's no where left to turn except around. I pray to god that talking is truly all he wants from me.

He lets go of my wrist, my back facing towards the wall behind me, his facing my only escape. I force myself to look up, surprised by what I see. His expression seems pained, like the mere sight of me brings sadness to his being.

"What is it you wanted to say?" I ask after clearing my throat, the nerves I feel still audible in my voice regardless.

"What can I do, so you'll forgive me? I'll do anything," Haruhiko asks, his voice not as desperate as his choice of words, or the expression on his face.

The answer is so easy, but I have to try several times before I'm finally able to speak. I can feel my hands shaking. "Don't threaten Akihiko ever again," I reply, my voice sounding stronger than I had anticipated.

Before Haruhiko can reply, I notice someone turn the corner.

"Usagi-san," I call out in surprise.

"Usagi… san?" Haruhiko questions, his gaze slowly turning to see what has caught my attention.

"Misaki…" Akihiko says, heading towards us down the hall. All Haruhiko can do, is stare at his ever approaching little brother.

The sound of knuckles crashing into a nose fills the hallway.

"Usagi-san!" I shout, alarmed by my lover's actions.

"Come on Misaki," Akihiko beckons as he takes hold of my wrist, pulling me away. I take in account of Haruhiko's doubled over from, his hand cupping his bleeding nose. I turn my gaze away.

"Akihiko, let's talk," We hear the muffled voice of Haruhiko demand.

Akihiko's steps cease, his head slowly turning to look back at his older brother, the squint of his eyes never lessoning.

"Let's god somewhere and talk," Haruhiko repeats, his voice calm as he takes a handkerchief from his pocket and dabs at the red dripping from his nose.

"Usagi-san, you…" I'm about to tell him that he doesn't need to go with him, that we can just leave, but he speaks before I'm finished.

"Fine. Misaki, take the bus home."

"Usagi-san…" He let's go of my wrist, but doesn't step away from me until Haruhiko has passed. Lavender eyes meet mine.

"I'll see you at home," He promises, bending down until his lips brush against mine, a soft, quick meet of sensitive skin; the kind of kiss that make you instantly want more. I have a feeling that's exactly how he wanted me to feel. Anticipating his return so I can get more from him, so he can give it to me. Then he walks away, down the hallways with his brother.

… (Hiroki)

We've just gotten on the plane, the sky outside dark and sleepy. I want to sleep too. Today has felt never ending and I'd like nothing more than to be in my own bed right now, dreaming.

"They were giving out water bottles, so I got some. Here, Hiro-san," Nowaki's calming voice melts away the quiet as he hands me a bottle of water.

"Thanks…" Is all I say back, hearing the crack of plastic as I open the bottle for myself. I take a drink then lean back into my chair, my eyes trained forward.

"Just think, Hiro-san, in just a couple hours we'll be in America!" Nowaki muses excitedly, also beginning to settle into his own chair.

"It takes more than a couple hours, dummy," I reply, leaning my head back, my eyes trained forward.

"One year abroad, with you, in the same apartment… It's almost like an extended honeymoon."

My eyes snap towards him in alarm, my eyebrows knitting closely together.

"We'd have to be married for it to be considered a honeymoon… Baka."

I waited a moment, thinking that at any moment Nowaki would respond with some witty remark, or something. But he didn't. He remains silent, his eyes not on mine and his face almost contemplative. When he finally does look over at me, he just smiles.

… what the heck is he planning?

…(Shinobu)

I didn't like what that man was doing to me. I didn't like that someone other than Miyagi was touching me, but it doesn't change the fact that, it turned me on. Certain problems seem to sprout fairly easily for us men... and seeing Miyagi come to my rescue for the second time was kind of... hot. I tried to ignore my urges in the car to Miyagi's. I kept my hands firmly placed in my lap, concealing what I dreaded Miyagi would see.

"Is everything ok? You've been quiet the whole time... Your face is red," Miyagi spoke, slicing through the pulsing I could hear pounding in my head.

"I'm fine... just a little... shaken," I tried to respond, my voice trembling.

I notice him glance over at me. I hope silently to myself that he doesn't notice my discomfort.

"Do you need to pee or something?" He asks, sounding so casual.

I take this as a rope to get out.

"Yeah! I drank a ton of water..." I declare trying to make the lie seem more believable... But I definitely do need to take a quick trip to the bathroom.

"Ok, we're almost there," Miyagi responds, but I can't help but sense some reluctance in his tone.

Once we finally get to his apartment, my initial destination is the restroom, but a hand grabbing my wrist causes my steps to cease. I turn my head to see Miyagi, his gray eyes searching my face a moment.

"You don't have to lie," He says, his eyes glancing down towards my crotch before letting me go.

I take a step back. I watch as he walks towards the kitchen, filling a kettle with water before placing it on the stove to heat. I approach him, soundlessly. If he already knows, why should I try to hide it? Why should I deal with my problem in secret when he can help me? My arms snake around his torso, feeling the softness of his shirt and the hard underneath. Miyagi waits, wondering what I'll decide to do next.

I'm surprised by how easily the next words come.

"Take me."

* * *

><p><strong>So, basically, if you couldn't already tell, the next chapter is probably just going to be like a spew of juicy lemons... yep. SO! If you liked this or hated this, or want more please leave me a comment, because I live for your reviews! Like seriously. I feed off of them. They're the only reason I continue on -_- Thank you for reading! Sorry if there were mistakes, I just kind of skimmed over it. <strong>


	25. Dearest Readers

Dearest Readers,

This is BunnnyBoy, aka Alex and I'm quite aware of the fact that I've been a terrible person. I'm nearly done with the next chapter of _Misaki's First _but the only problem is is that I feel I've probably lost any fans that I might have once had. I don't have any excuses for not writing aside from writer's block and the recent incapability to write lemons. My love life has been rather stagnant recently and I find it almost painful to write about other's when mine has died. Although, I decided to stop being a pussy and try to finish this chapter. If you're interested in reading it still, please tell me. There should be one more chapter after this one should I upload it and then we'll be done! Thank you for all your support thus far

Sincerely,

~Alex


	26. Chapter 26: Something New

**HEY GUYS! I'M BACK! AHAHA! Anyway, thanks for everyone's comments from the last Author's Note, because they were seriously really uplifting and I love hearing from all of you! I'm sorry it took me so long... I'm also sorry that I didn't have time to read over the second half of this... I just finished writing it and I'm getting ready to leave for Nashville in like... 3 minutes... Hope there aren't too many mistakes! ENJOY! I love you all, SOOOOO MUCH!**

**~Alex aka BunnnyBoy**

* * *

><p>Misakis First<p>

Chapter 24

…(Misaki)

If Akihiko actually thought I was going to just leave and go home as he went off to "speak" with Haruhiko, then he's lost his head. After they left I followed, stealthily behind, hiding at the back of signs, people, the whole thing. They didn't stay a word to each other as they walked, they didn't make any contact, they only looked straight ahead. I was suprirsed when they walked into a café and sat down. I was kind of expecting a dark alley, fist flying, blood spewing. As I watch them I can help but notice that fact that they just look like two men talking business, and in a way, I suppose they are.

…(Akihiko)

I know Misaki probably thought he was being all kinds of sneaky, but the truth is, it was kind of obvious that he was following my brother and me from the start.

Speaking of my brother, I'm currently sitting across from him, a cup of coffee sitting in front of me, and a cup in front of him, the table and these beverages the only things between us.

"If there's something you want to discus, hurry up and say it," I demand, my voice monotonously bland.

Haruhiko watches me with eyes as apathetic as my tone, his posture straight, precise, a true man of business. I hate it. It's the posture of someone who feels superior. Then he licks his lips, preparing himself to speak.

"I'd like to discus Misaki," He responds flippantly while folding his hands on top of the table. Neither of us have touched our drinks.

I watch him with scornful eyes.

"Misaki is not up for discussion."

"I think you'll reconsider, when you hear what it is I have to say."

I mentally prepare myself as I half expect him to mention the things he's don't to my lover. He'll flip the story. He'll make it sound like Misaki accepted the molestation with open arms. He shifts momentarily as he collects his words. I feel my body go rigid as I await what he'll say.

"I'm sorry," are the only words that spill from his lips.

I blink, the furrow in my brow disappearing instantly. I wonder if I've ever heard such words come out of my brother's mouth when directed towards me. The honesty in his eyes and tone are impossible to miss.

Several moments pass in still silence.

"What?" Is all I'm able to ask, all other words failing me.

Haruhiko hardly falters. "I'm sorry for what I did and I understand that my apology probably means nothing to you, but just know that I mean it."

I stare at my brother and he stares right back, his expression less shocked than my own. I reach my hand towards the cup that steam from its top in front of me. I take a drink, oblivious to the fact that the beverage inside is burning my tongue.

There are only a few other people in the café, so when a familiar brunette hides behind a counter in the middle of the room, I don't miss him.

"If that's all you wanted to say, then I'll be leaving," I inform before scooting my chair back, rising to my feet. His apology did mean something to me, but it's an apology I could never accept.

"You should come home, Akihiko," I hear Haruhiko say just as his own chair screeches backwards.

I turn around, vengeance in my eyes once again. He's standing now. I stare him down, my gaze capturing his all too easily.

"Don't think that just because you apologized for one thing that it makes up for all the other things you've done to me. And this apology, it's something that I could never accept, it's not something that can be accepted by me, it's not my place," I say calmly, a silent bite to my voice that secretly threatens. I'm about to turn to leave, but there's one more thing that Haruhiko should know. "And when you speak of home, just know… My only true home is with Misaki."

I break my eyes away, turning my body to leave. I feel a weight lifted on my chest. And now, the only thing I want is to get back to my Misaki.

I head in the direction I saw that cute brunette for earlier. Just as I step out the door of the café, I hear a soft cry of despair. I turn my head just in time to see a small child, no adult identifiable as the kid's parent in sight. I turn my head this way and that, searching for an approaching person, thinking that a parent of his could appear at any given moment. I finally decide that his blood relation won't be showing their face any time soon, so I take the few steps between us until I'm directly in front of the small, crying form, little fists rubbing drenched eyes. I crouch to the slight height of him, my face only inches away from that pitiful façade. Big blood-shot, brown eyes look at me from dark, wet eyelashes.

"Where's your mom?" I ask softly as I reach up a hand to brush the tears away from the child's round cheeks.

He sniffles, his cries waning.

"I don't know," He says in a warbling voice.

I expected as much.

Suddenly, there's someone crouching beside me.

"Misaki," I breathe as I look over at the man beside me as he takes hold of the child's hand. I can't help but look at him and find that there's something different. In the time I've known him he's changed. He's gone through so much and I feel that all of his experiences have matured him.

"Is your name Naoki?" Misaki asks suddenly after inspecting a bracelet around the boy's wrist. The name 'Naoki' is engraved on a small rectangular plate attached to the small chain.

The boy nods.

"Ok, Nao-chan, we'll help you find your mama, ok? So stop crying. You don't want your mom to see you crying do you?" Misaki asks, the boy nodding, a small smile coming to his little lips.

I can only watch as Misaki smiles at Naoki. There are lights in Misaki's eyes that are undeniable. Even though Misaki has only met this child, the love he feels for him has already sprouted. Like when I mother sees her baby for the first time, she's already fallen in love with it, she's already made up her mind that she'll do anything and everything to see that that baby is safe and protected.

Misaki glances at me before whipping his phone out, beginning to dial the number that is also engraved just under Naoki's name on the small plate.

"I thought I told you to go home," I say casually, not actually minding the fact that he's here. Actually, I'm glad.

"I thought you guys were going to kill each other," is his simple response.

After that, Naoki's mom picked up the phone.

"She said to meet her inside the café," Misaki says, slipping his phone back into his pocket. "Come on Nao-chan, let's go wait for mommy," Misaki instructs before picking Naoki up, resting the small boy on his hip. I smile, the amusement clear in the crooked curve of my lips. The way he acts around the boy, even his posture when he holds him is the epitome of motherly.

When we sit down at the counter inside the café Misaki orders chocolate milk for Naoki, the boy's eyes going wide with excitement. I can't help but stare and watch as Misaki interacts with the child. He's clearly a pro when it comes to dealing with kids. I set my elbow on the tabletop and place my chin on my hand, my eyes watching as Misaki talks to Naoki while he slurps his chocolate milk. I could observe Misaki entertaining kids all day long.

"How old are you, Nao-chan?" Misaki asks, petting the top of Naoki's head, running his fingers through the soft, brown locks.

Naoki holds up three tiny fingers. "Dree," he says in the way most young children do, their voice high, their words slightly obscure. I'll have to remember this scene; I'll want to write about it later.

Eventually, Naoki's mom shows up, the only words coming from her mouth being "thank you" a hundred times. Once she leaves, Misaki stays at the counter. I continue to gaze at him, a smile on my face. Even with the absence of a child and words, I could still watch him all day.

"So, you like kids, don't you?" I finally decide to speak.

"Yeah…" He seems to be rethinking his answer now. I swear, I even see his cheeks go pink. "I mean… They're alright, I don't need any… I mean…" He ducks his head slightly, making it obvious that he's turned redder than before.

"Well, I think you'll make a great mom," I say jokingly and yet completely serious at the same time.

His head whips towards me, his face bright red.

"What are you talking about? How can a man be a mom… Baka… Besides, I don't need to have any children."

I tilt my head, curious as to why he's become so frazzled.

"Why do you suddenly seem so against the thought of you having children?"

"Well… It's not that I'm against it, it's just…" He hesitates, his fingers fiddling in his lap.

"Just what?" I ask, my posture straightening.

"I mean…" He pauses again, his eyes unable to meet mine as he blushes in embarrassment.

"Because we're both men?"

"Well… Yeah…"

I watch me, a small frown taking presence between my brows, softening a moment later to an amused smile.

"We'll just adopt then." I state simply.

"Usagi-san!" He exclaims quietly, his eyes wide and finally meeting mine.

"What? After we get married, we'll adopt as many kids as you like and we'll raise them just like any other parents would."

He blinks at me. I watch in fascination as more blood creeps up the expanse of his neck to his cheeks and ears.

"After we…"

"Do you really think I'm ever going to let anyone else have you? Of course we'll get married… You do want to, don't you?"

He doesn't pause for as long as I was expecting. "Eventually… Yeah, I guess so." Then he smiles.

I wasn't expecting an answer like that. I wasn't expecting him to smile afterwards. Knowing Misaki, even if getting married to me was exactly what he wanted, he would most likely say things in discouragement, embarrassment. I suppose he matured even more than I thought.

"Let's go home. There's something I've been wanting to do all evening," He says, springing yet another surprise sentence on me. It's just not something Misaki would say, or at least, I thought it wasn't. The blush that remains on his face and his shy eyes reassure me that this man in front of me is still the same Misaki I know and love and that he wasn't abducted by aliens.

…(Hiroki)

I actually like America.

We've been here for several months in California. Nowaki and I share an apartment, but for a while we had different rooms (my idea). That didn't last long. Nowaki would sneak into my bed almost every night. But he hardly ever messed with me. He'd wrap me in his arms and leave it at that, both of us falling into a peaceful and deep sleep, but I always wake up completely alone. He gets out of bed without waking me and leaves before I'm up. I wake up to breakfast and coffee already made, but no one to share it with. He's here to study, but I have a feeling that's not the only thing he's been doing.

I leave eventually to go take classes of my own and come back before he does. We always talk over dinner; dinner that's normally take out, because Nowaki is always too tired to make anything. I never understand why he forces himself to eat with me if he's so damn tired. He only listens about my day, he hardly speaks about his own.

Today I'm changing our normal nights into something else. I'm making dinner. I think the last time I made a meal from scratch was probably before Nowaki and I started dating. I don't want to feel useless, I don't want to be useless, and I don't want him to be tired of me.

For the past several months, he hasn't tried to have sex with me, or do much of anything aside from small kisses and cuddling. I don't mind it, I actually like the simple gestures, but he used to be so hungry for it all. It makes me think he's no longer interested. And that concerns me.

The landline phone that came with our apartment begins to ring, my head snapping out of my pessimistic thoughts for the time being.

"Hello?" I ask after picking the phone up, resting it between my chin and shoulder as I continue to cut the mushrooms I had been previously preoccupied with.

"Is this the Kusama residence?"

I blush at the fact that the man used Nowaki's surname, like everyone in the apartment with him is his relative. To those who don't know us, I guess we might as well be married. The apartment is only under his name after all.

"Yes…"

"Nowaki isn't picking up his phone, but I just wanted to confirm that he's still working tomorrow."

I blink in confusion, the knife in my hand slicing through a mushroom then stilling. Working? He's only supposed to be here to study, so why is someone asking about him working tomorrow?

"I'm not sure… I'll have him call you when he gets home," I respond before hanging up.

I think I've cut enough mushrooms.

…

When Nowaki got home, I welcomed him the same way I always do: with my eyes uninterested, my lips firmly held and my arms held out, prepared to receive the embrace he always offers. This is actually my favorite part of every day. His strong arms encase me, his nose burrows into my hair and he says the same words, every time. "Hiro-san, I missed you." Then I close my eyes and only focus on his warmth, for seconds that I wish would last forever, but they never do. Because just like everything good in my life, it ends and he pulls away.

"What's that smell?... Did you cook? It smells wonderful!" Nowaki praises enthusiastically and I know he means it.

I might not seem the type and there may not be many people to have ever witnessed it, but my cooking isn't half bad.

We eat and I talk. Short sentences about my day in sparse detail.

"How was your day?... Anything new?" I ask as I allow food to continuously slip between my chopsticks. My voice was testing, but I doubt Nowaki could tell. He's tired.

As I wait for him to finish chewing –he never speaks when his mouth is full- I discover that I'm unable to look at him. I can only look downward at my full plate of food. I've hardly eaten anything. In fact I haven't been eating a lot for the past few weeks.

"It was good. No nothing new." Is his only response.

I set my chopsticks down, my eyes finally meeting his. He failed the test.

"I know you're tired, but could you at least pretend like you care? Or maybe you should try a little harder at lying."

I slam my hands on the table, pushing up out of my chair. If he's tired of me, he should just kick me out. It would be less painful than him dragging it out.

"What are you talking about? I'm not lying about any-" I cut him off.

"Why are you working while you're supposed to be studying?" To be completely honest, I don't really mind him working, it's the fact that he kept it a secret that makes me mad.

He blinks, but not in confusion. It's pretty clear that he knows exactly what I'm talking about now. He's not even trying to hide it.

"I can't tell you…" He says regrettably.

"You don't have to. Keep it a secret. But I refuse to be with someone who hides things from me," I growl, heading straight to my room, jerking the suitcase out from under my bed and opening it.

"Hiro-san, what are you doing?" I hear Nowaki's frantic voice coming from the bedroom doorway.

I just don't understand. Our relationship had been golden back in Japan, back before he kept the fact that he was going to go to America from me. Then he told me he wanted me to come with him and I thought we were back on. Why does he keep such petty things from me?

"Leave me alone," I say, my voice scraggily. I don't know when I started crying. "Baka…"

"Hiro-san…" I feel those warms arms again. I can't help but melt into them.

"You don't care anymore… If you're over me just say it," I sob. I don't even understand myself right now. I don't know what I'm doing. I hardly ever cry, so why the hell would I cry over something like this?

"I love you Hiro-san… I'll never get over you… You're always ruining my surprises right before I can show you. I was only going to work for one more day, tomorrow."

"But why? And why would you not tell me?"

"I knew that if I told you I was working, you'd dig until you knew exactly why… but I don't want you to know until I ask you."

"Ask me what?" I ask, my voice frustrated as I stare up at him.

"It wouldn't be much of a surprise if I just told you, would it?"

"Then when?"

"Once we get to the park."

"It's nighttime."

"I know."

Once we got to the park, I wasn't surprised to find it chilly and void of other people. It's well lit so I don't feel too secluded from the rest of the world. I really want to know what it is Nowaki is going to tell me. I'm anxious. We're walking, side by side, Nowaki's steps leading us somewhere, but from what I can tell, nowhere in particular. I clear my throat.

"Why are you working?" I decide to break the silence, getting straight to the point.

"To earn money," Nowaki responds almost instantly. I can hear the faint smile he wears through the tone of his warm voice. Just by speaking he makes the cool night not seem so cold.

"Money for what?" I ask, the suspicion ever present in my voice beginning to fortify.

He looks over at me and as I could tell from his voice, he's smiling, the type of smile that holds secrets. His expression says "I know something you don't."… which he does and he shouldn't, because it's pissing me off. I hate being left in the dark, especially by those I love… Because I guess that I really do love him. I went into our relationship purely for the fact (or so I believed) that I could get away from the pain of being hurt by Miyagi, to try and get over Akihiko once and for all. But there was still something that lead me to choose Nowaki and after all this time, I can say for sure that it's because my heart beats for him.

I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks at my own thoughts. He continues to watch me, that same knowing look on his face along with a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Are you going to tell me or… not….?" My words slow on my tongue until they're completely lost in my throat as I watch him slowly descend to one knee. My eyes can't help but widen. "Nowaki?"

"Coming to study wasn't the only thing I wanted to do here, Hiro-san," He explains, his smile large and not so playful as before. I watch his eyes and I can see the angst and nervousness swimming there.

Oh my god… What the hell is happening? I'm lost for words, my lips parted in disbelief as my feet become frozen to the ground, my body completely still.

"It's something that isn't legal in Japan, but here, in America, it's doable… so that's why I was wondering, while we're still here if you would… Will you marry me?" His hand splays out to me, revealing a box, an open box with a ring inside. Braided silver makes a lovely, shining hoop.

Did the world just stop? Did my entire body just cease functioning?

I can only stare, trying to process what he's just said to me…what he's asked me…

"Hiro-san?" he asks, but I still can't respond. "If you need time then you can have as much as you…"

"No…" I blurt out.

Nowaki blinks up at me. I can see him swallow. "No, you won't marry me?" He asks, looking lost, afraid.

"No… I mean, I don't need time to think," My mouth is moving and words are coming out, but if sounds like we're in a tunnel, like it isn't really me speaking. Like my heart is making all the decisions for me, my brain doesn't get any say in the matter.

He looks expectant as he waits for my answer. He's completely on edge, that's obvious.

"I… Yes… I'll marry you," I feel an actual smile beginning to bloom onto my face.

I'm pretty sure the smile stretching Nowaki's lips is ten times the size of mine. He grabs my left hand from my side and slips the band around my finger. The weight feels nice, so different from the burdensome, constricting feeling I've always expected to come with a wedding ring. This feels right. Like a piece of me that I never even knew I was missing has been rejoined to me. Of course I realize it isn't really the ring that has brought these feelings on me, it's what the ring symbolizes. For the rest of my life, I can have Nowaki by my side. I can love someone and I know they'll love me eternally back. I think, in the end, that's all I've really ever wanted.

…(Miyagi)

"Take me."

In all honesty, I wasn't really expecting Shinobu say that, or better yet, demand that. I knew the entire car ride that he was having problems in the nether-regions, but I didn't think, even after I outed him on it, that he'd be so heated in requesting my help with his issue.

I can feel his fingers toying with the dips and planes of my abs, my shirt in the way of feeling his skin against mine. I like the way his touch seems to flutter across me and I love the way his breathing gives off hints of irregularity on the back of my neck. The last time we were in this kind of situation, I just gave him a blowjob, but the aura seems somehow different than before. I turn around slowly, Shinobu's hands repositioning on my chest, the small tremble of him against me so entirely Shinobu. I watch his eyes as I bring my hand up to his face and pull him gently towards me, our lips meeting so soft. He presses his body into mine as our lips move together in harmony, a tentative dance of pink skin molding and moving together. This moment could go on and on and I'd be content, holding closely this young man I've come to admire so truly, our touches so gentle and innocent, I'd be satisfied, but as Shinobu forces our tongues together, his touches becoming more solid, I know soft and cool isn't what would calm the fire burning inside him. He needs something more, something I wouldn't regret giving him.

"Miyagi," He moans against my lips as he forces the buttons of my dress shirt undone and moves to bring his fingers against my warm flesh.

I can't help but snake my arms around him, my hands on his back as they travel down until they're placed over his ass. I give him an experimental squeeze. His bum is firm with smooth muscle. He presses his clothed groin against mine in response; I can feel the hardness of his member wishing to escape his jeans, so I oblige. I bring a hand around, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants until I'm able to force my hand down his boxers. I take hold of the burning rod inside.

"Ahh!" Shinobu gasps, his lips ripping away from mine as his head falls back in response. His neck is completely exposed, his Adams apple jetting, so I kiss it softly. I can feel the bone quiver beneath my lips as I move my hand down the length of him. His nails dig into my abdomen.

As his head rises up, his eyes piercing through mine as I pump him slowly, he latches his lips back onto mine once again, his mouth moving more desperately then before. As our tongues fight, both of my hands retreat to his backside once again. He jumps up, my hands holding him at the butt and he wraps his legs around my middle, still kissing me, just as heated as before.

I stumble here and there as I traverse blindly towards my bedroom. I love the way he runs his hands through my hair. The ways he's grinding his pelvis into my torso sends fire down to my own sprouting erection and I can't help but image the faces and noises he'll make when I enter him for the first time. He might not be a virgin, but it will be_ our_ first time together and that's enough for me. At least, it might be his very first time to experience sex and the love that should always go with it.

We burst through my bedroom door and I'm tempted to just plop down, to be hasty, but that isn't acceptable. I want to consume him with emotions to make sure he notices and feels everything. I lay him gently down before reaching into my nightstand and retrieving a small bottle, the contents of which are essential for what's to happen tonight. I lie the bottle down next to him, for easy access later. I can hear each of his ragged breathes, raking at my ears, causing shivers of anticipation to shake my bones.

My shirt lies on the floor, as do our socks and shoes.

I crawl on top of him and kiss his chest, trailing pecks and soft bites up his collar bone and neck until I've made it to his face. Our eyes watch each other closely.

"I'm going to make love to you like no one ever has," I whisper before kissing him on the lips once again before moving downward.

He whimpers as I kiss his navel, his hips then pull down his pants and boxers. His penis curved and hard, falls back to the skin just under his bellybutton. Pre-cum oozes from his dick's head and seeps onto his olive flesh.

I bring my head down and starting at his balls, I lick a single trail up his entire length until the tip is between my lips and I'm slowly easing my mouth around the entirety.

"Miyagi…" He breathes in angst, his hands finding their way to my hair where they pull tentatively every once in a while.

My head bobs several times before I lick back down his shaft, past his balls until I reach the soft pucker between his glutes. It isn't until I push my tongue past the first ring of muscles that Shinobu yanks the tresses of my hair and seethes through his teeth. His reaction doesn't affect my exploration, I continue on, just as I had, a hand on his shaft, moving menacingly slow and my tongue working at his sensitive skin.

"Mmh!" his groans are hard to translate, but the growing heat in my hand is proof enough that he's enjoying what I've done thus far.

His reactions are a bit surprising though, seeing as how I thought he wasn't a virgin. Could he really be this sensitive?

I lick and prod my tongue into him, my thumb rubbing at his tip then back along the protruding veins of his cock.

"Miyagi…" He breathes, his voice sounding like he doesn't believe what's happening as I begin to softly knead it balls, feel his torso with my other hand, and kiss and lick what it is I'm kissing and licking.

I trail my tongue back upward, all the way back to his tip. I can tell he's watching me, his head off the bed as he grabs my hair, his eyes watching my every move. So I look back. Our eyes meet as a finger swirls around his opening and my lips suck at his member. And he responds to my gaze with furrowed eyebrows and glazed eyes and a defeated moan. I can feel my dick throb with want.

I press a finger, slowly into him, causing him to shake, his back arching off the bed as he takes in a sharp breath. The bottle of lube I've placed on the bed beside him comes into play now as I squirt some on my fingers and onto him. Two fingers inside, his dick touching the back of my throat, his mouth singing.

"Relax," I coo as I come up, bring my lips to his ear as I finger fuck him.

His walls are hot and tight. They're so tight. I can hardly believe it.

His chest pressed up into mine as I insert a third finger and nibble at his earlobe.

Sensitive ears. Noted.

I pause in all that I do, for a single second as I feel cool fingers press against my navel, sliding down to undo my pants before reaching in and pawing at my member. I resume my seduction as the hand in my pants grabs hold and pulls my dick out.

"M-Miyagi…" His other hand pushes on my chest. "Let me up…" He pants pushing me backwards.

He pulls my hands away from him and gets on his knees. I'm not sure of what he's doing until he bends forward, his hand grabbing the base of my cock and his lips pressing at the tip. My eyes shut instinctively, my head falling back. He runs his tongue through the slit of my penis. "Ahhh…." A deep moan rumbles past my lips. I wasn't expecting him to do that.

His head bobs up and down while his hand twists at the base and it's pretty obvious that he's done this before, but for now… I'm not complaining.

I run my hand down his spine as he sucks me, grabbing at his ass as I reach it. He moans, hot breath and tremors adding to the feel of his mouth around me.

I can feel it all building up, I can predict, that if he continues, I'll cum, if not soon, in a few minutes. So I bring my hand back up and cup the side of his neck, his skin hot and his pulse quick. I pull him up towards me until our lips collide and I can taste myself on him. On his knees, his hands grip at my shoulders and his spine arches backward. Our tongues meet slowly this time, no fight necessary, as they bump and push each other. He grabs my bottom lip gently between his teeth before repeatedly running his tongue over it.

My hands traverse down, feeling the curve of his back and the tight muscles, until I come to the bend of his legs behind his knees. I hook my hands here before pulling him forward and up. He lets out a small yelp of surprise that can only be describe as perfectly adorable as his arms wrap instinctively around my neck. He looks into my eyes and I look back, my hands cradling him against me.

"I won't drop you. Calm down," I speak softly before our foreheads touch together just as the tip of my member presses gently between his lower cheeks. His eyes close as a shiver runs through his entire body. I can feel his breathing heighten the slightest bit. "Are you ready?" I ask, rocking my hips softly, my dick rubbing against him.

He buries his face into my neck before nodding. But I won't have it. I will see his face when I enter him, when he becomes mine.

I lay his back onto the bed, his legs spread, his chest rising, and his eyes nervous. I lean over to kiss him lightly on the lips in hopes of calming him down.

"You have to relax… just watch me eyes… and feel this," I instruct before pumping his cock again.

As soon as the first mewl sounds off, I push the head through. His eyes widen as they stare into mine.

My intrusion continues slowly, his back easing up off the mattress and his fingers gripping my shoulders with each passing second.

"Ahh…" He breathes in and out, labored breaths. "So… Buh… big. Shit…" He gasps, rolling his hips towards me as I reach the hilt, the rest of me touching him.

I'm inside of Shinobu… we're one. He's mine… and he's so tight. I can feel the walls of him contracting and moving gently around me as he trembles underneath me.

"Are you ok?" I ask in a whisper near his ear before sucking softly on this collarbone.

"Y-yeah…" His hands slip down to my biceps and I can feel him move his hips slightly away, then back against me. "Ah!..."

I seethe through my teeth, against his skin in response to the friction that was just created between us… I'm not sure how long this slow and gentle side of me will last… but I have to try.

"Shinobu… may I move?" I ask as I kiss down his sternum and latch on to his chest.

"Yes…" His voice is so small, I probably wouldn't have heard him if I hadn't been anticipating that very word so immensely.

So I go, bringing my body away then back to him in several slow, careful movements, my lips parting in unbelieving bliss. When my balls meet his skin again, I feel him grind into me, his moans strengthening in volume.

"Ahh… Yes… mmmh!" I watch him closely as my pace quickens the slightest bit, amazed but the noises that escape him and I swear I'm pushed that much closer to the edge when I witness him bite his bottom lip.

The heat around my member pulls me in deeper as we both moan.

I've had sex before, many times, but this is something like I've never felt before. As I rock my hips into him, I can't help relocate my groaning mouth onto his, our tongues meeting in a way that is indifferent to skill, the action being purely infatuated and catalyzing to our imminent climax.

I can feel his fingers touring down my spine and giving extra attention to the muscles on either side. My hand finds its way to his dick, which I hadn't realized had become so searing, so wet at the top, so tight below the base. He's close and as I push into him once again, this time being a bit harder than the rest, I'm able to conclude that I am too.

I part our battling mouths as I repeatedly move into him, the noises of slapping skin against skin wet and tangible. His entire body moves slightly up and down with each thrust and pull.

"Shinobu… You're wonderful," I whisper into his ear, as he lets out the most desperate cry I've heard all night, his nails digging into my shoulders.

"Miyagi… Miyagi!" He howls.

And I make a noise, so similar, just ten seconds late.

"Shinobu… I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it:) As you can tell... two more lemons still need to happen... they're so hard to write and i'm sure there were a ton of mistakes in that one... Oh well! If you guys liked it or whatever, please tell me in a comment, I love hearing from you all, as you already knew! have a great day!and week! and month! and year! MY COUSIN KEEPS TRYING TO READ WHAT I'M DOING! He's freaking me out! write to you later! 3 <strong>


End file.
